Black Hair Girl
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Seharusnya aku tidak memilih pilihan yang membawaku ke dalam kegelapan abadi. Tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke permukaan atas, di mana cahaya selalu bermain-main di permukaan kulitku. Tapi, sepertinya itu pun hanya khayalan semata. Aku tidak pernah merasakan rasanya kehangatan ataupun kebebasan berlari kemanapun kehendak membawaku. Warning: Dark and Violent Contents!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**0**.

.

.

Kegelapan dunia sudah mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahku. Sebagiannya berusaha merobek kerongkonganku, memutus suara jernih yang hendak memanggil cahaya dari balik dedaunan rindang. Kakiku menapak pada kotornya lumpur penghisap. Mataku terpejam rapat, terhalang oleh butiran air hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tidak ada yang bersih, terkecuali perasaan yang terpendam begitu lama di dalam bilik hatiku. Yang tertutup rapat dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali ke permukaan.

"Rukia!"

Suara itu memanggil, berteriak dalam kericuhan derasnya hujan. Di balik petir menyambar seperti sebuah amukan tak terkendali.

Di luar dan terpapar cahaya sama sekali tidak aman. Dia pasti akan menemukan diriku terlalu mudah. Kakiku terus berlari, memasuki kegelapan yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat perlindunganku.

"Rukia!" Dia mendekat, terlalu dekat hingga bisa kurasakan di tulangku yang terasa ngilu.

Kedua tanganku menutup telingaku, tidak ingin lagi mendengar sebuah kebohongan yang terasa begitu manis. Aku menyangkalnya, setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut sinisnya. Kupalingkan wajahku setiap kali mata tajamnya menatap, seakan menilai dalam berbagai sudut pandang berbeda. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskanku, tanpa memiliki diriku seutuhnya.

Kuhentakkan tanganku pada batang pohon yang bertekstur kasar, menusuk telapak tanganku. Napasku tersengal, membakar tenggorokan. Aku ingin semua ini berakhir, walaupun harapanku hanyalah sebuah imajinasi belaka yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

"Rukia!" Dia kembali memanggil, serak dan memohon. "Kau tahu di mana tempat seharusnya kau berada! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!"

Tidak akan pernah mudah, melewatinya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Dia selalu menarik kuat tanganku—menahan agar terus berada di sisinya.

"Rukia!"

Dan itu satu hal yang kubenci dalam hidupku. Merutuki setiap jalan yang mengarahkanku kepadanya.

Seandainya kami tidak pernah bertemu malam itu. Seandainya aku mengambil jalan yang berbeda dan menolak tawaran Bambietta untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Rukia?" Wajahnya muncul dari balik batang pohon, tempat persembunyianku. Kegelapan membuatku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, kecuali kilat cahaya dari matanya. Seakan siap menyerangku dan mematahkan jari-jariku. "Kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari."

Aku mulai terisak, menyesali kehidupanku yang penuh dengan duri juga racun. Bau busuk yang akan selalu menahanku untuk terus berada di bawah. Kebodohanku karena memercayainya pertama kali tawaran itu ditujukan kepadaku.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Lebih tepat disebut sebagai mencengkram. Memaksaku untuk menatap wajahnya. Bengis yang memikat seperti perwujudan serigala berlaku jinak. Tidak akan pernah tahu kapan taringnya akan menancap di kulit tangan, ketika amarahnya terusik—keegoisannya.

"Tempatmu adalah di sisiku," bisiknya di telingaku, bibirnya menyentuh kulitku yang gemetar. "Selamanya—itu adalah pilihan satu-satunya, atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan hidup di kehidupanmu yang kotor ini."

Seperti terjerumus ke dalam sumur tanpa dasar, tidak bisa naik lagi karena tubuhmu masih tetap melayang di udara dan terjatuh. Tidak bisa menggapai dindingnya dan tidak bisa merasakan air dingin di dasarnya. Namun, pilihannya tetap ada di kedua tanganku. Di jari-jariku yang mencengkram tanah terlalu keras. Kurasakan permukaan kasar dari batu tajam yang menusuk kulitku, membangkitkan kembali semangat untuk melawan yang kian pudar.

Aku masih bisa hidup. Tanpa dirinya, tanpa siapapun. Karena kehidupanku adalah milikku sendiri. Ini baru permulaan, yang akan mengantarkanku pada ujung cahaya di atas sana. Terus mencoba untuk merangkak naik.

Manusia berhak untuk mendapatkan kebebasannya. Tidak ada yang boleh digunakan sebagai kepentingan sepihak—yang berkuasa. Setiap jiwa di dunia ini mempunyai jalannya masing-masing. Ke atas, ke bawah, ke kiri, ataupun ke kanan. Bahkan menyamping, juga berkelok. Konsekuensinya, menjadi tanggungan yang memenuhi kepenatan di dalam pikiranmu seorang diri. Juga pemicu keberanian muncul. Kekalahan akan memunculkan daya juang yang baru, seperti kertas kalender yang terus tersobek dan memberikan angka berbeda setiap harinya. Seperti matahari berganti setiap sore dan tampak kembali esok paginya. Cahayanya masih tetap sama, tapi suasananya yang berbeda. Udara dan air, tanah maupun emosinya.

Inilah diriku, pejuang yang terkekang di dalam keterpurukan juga kekuasaan monarki mutlak. Mulut terbungkam rapat oleh penindasan. Mata tertutup karena larangan kebebasan. Kulit yang merasakan, hanya diberi sentuhan menyengat layaknya sengatan lebah.

Kukuatkan tekadku untuk menatap matanya. Bibirnya tersungging sebagai penanda kemenangan, bagi dirinya. Tidak untukku, selama kakiku masih bisa berlari.

"Aku bukan milikmu, karena hati ini, jiwa ini, semuanya memiliki kemauan masing-masing tanpa aku pun yang bisa mengekangnya. Aku bukan kuda yang bisa kaudidik dan dijadikan kuda pacuan yang selalu dipecut setiap harinya. Kau tahu—bahwa tubuh ringkih ini bisa melawan?"

Dia terlihat tidak senang, hampir mencapai murka yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Tapi, apa dayaku. Sikap bertahanku berteriak pada langit gelap di atas sana. Bahkan, hujan pun tidak bisa lagi menggores tekadku yang sudah terbentuk kuat. Tidak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_*_Black Hair Girl_*_**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos, Dark/Violent Contents...for this story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_This is it! My first fic_ yang ber-rate M! Bergenre _Crime_, _Tragedy_, juga _Angst_. Sudah lama ide ini terpendam di dalam flashdisk ku dan tanpa ada niat untuk mengembangkannya. Tiba-tiba aja aku mendapat inspirasi, dari tema fic "Hades and Persephone" ini. Setelah menonton beberapa film dokumenter mengenai _criminal_ dan 'dunia bawah' yang ternyata tidak akan pernah ada habisnya diberantas pihak berwajib, aku jadi ingin membuat fic ini dipublish secepatnya. Idenya, masih ada cahaya di tengah kegelapan dunia. Yup! Perlambang Persephone yang dibawa Hades ke dalam Underworld-nya.

Berharap fic ini bisa menjadi fic yang menarik dan tidak terlalu flat. Dan _uppss_, rate M bukan berarti ada adegan Lemon dan semacamnya, karena rate M untuk fic ini ditujukan kepada tema dan setting nya yang dark juga kekerasan lebih mendominasi dibandingkan fic-fic yang sudah kubuat. Setting mengenai dunia bawah yang banyak sekali hal-hal jahat, yang menurutku tidak baik berada di rate T.

_Enjoy the story _dan… _happy reading_! ^^

.

.

.

**My playlist (as always):**

_Zara Larsson- Uncover_

_Ariana Grande- One Last Time_

_G.R.L- Lighthouse_

_Sia- Salted Wounds, Dressed in Black_

_Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding- Outside_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	2. My Name is Rukia Basterbine

**_*_Black Hair Girl_*_**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos, Dark/Violent Contents ... for this story**

* * *

**Scene 1: My Name is Rukia Basterbine**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik memekakkan telingaku, tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Bambietta. Mulutnya bergerak cepat, sementara tangannya tidak berniat melepaskan pergelangan tanganku. Dia tahu, aku akan segera pergi melarikan diri dari tempat busuk ini. Bau alkohol dan keringat, juga parfum murahan. Sinar lasernya membutakan mataku, saat bergerak liar menerangi setiap sudut ruangan.

Para manusia yang lupa akan waktu juga hari sedang menikmati saat di mana gairah melepaskan kepenatan beban di kepala. Menari mengikuti alur yang entah darimana datangnya, di tengah-tengah ruangan dan saling berdesak-desakkan. Panggung dipenuhi oleh para penari _stripers_, muda dan cantik. Pakaian minim mereka hampir tidak menutupi bagian tubuh yang terlalu memaparkan kulit semulus kristal bening. Tidak seharusnya menjadi ejekan dan godaan orang-orang kotor yang memelas di bawah mereka, berharap dapat menyentuh atau sekedar merasakannya di ujung jari, permukaan yang juga sudah terkotori sejak awal karir mereka.

Bambietta menarikku semakin ke dalam, menghiraukan beberapa pria yang bersiul ke arahnya—kami. Sesekali Bambietta menatap para serigala liar itu dan mengedipkan matanya, sebelum menapaki sepatu _boots_-nya kian cepat di antara liukan orang-orang yang menari mengikuti sang DJ memacu ritme musik.

Tak sengaja bahuku bertubrukan dengan seorang wanita yang tertawa liar, sebelum terjatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya, hanya terus tertawa dan meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Tangannya terkepal di udara, dihentakkan berkali-kali dengan kepala yang ikut menari mengikuti musik yang semakin liar. Aku lebih mengenalinya seperti aliran _rock_ bercampur lagu terbaru dari Justin Bieber.

Sebuah bar terlihat di sudut ruangan, aman dari orang-orang yang melompat ke sana kemari, dan hanya dipenuhi oleh susunan gelas juga bartender. Bambietta mendorongku ke arah kursi kosong, sementara dirinya memesan sesuatu kepada si bartender.

"_Bloody Mary, please_!" Bambietta berteriak, memukul meja seakan ada bel di atasnya. "Pesanlah sesuatu, Rukia!"

"Aku tidak minum!" balasku berteriak, melawan kebisingan yang hampir mencampai stadium empat. Tidak bisa berbicara tanpa mengeraskan volum suara.

Dia menatapku tidak percaya, sambil merapikan rambut hitamnya yang panjang tergerai di belakang punggungnya. Seorang pria yang tak sengaja lewat terkena sapuan lembutnya, dan langsung terhipnotis memandangi punggung Bambietta yang terkespos, karena pakaian seksinya yang tak menutupi kulit punggungnya.

"Seriuslah!" Kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara, seakan memperolokku sekarang. "Ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke tempat ini dan lebih memilih untuk duduk manis tanpa melakukan apapun? Kita datang kemari bukan untuk menonton, Rukia! Kita bersenang-senang, itulah tujuannya!"

"Kau yang memaksaku, lagipula! Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk ikut denganmu," balasku, mendekatkan wajahku agar suaraku mencapai telinganya.

Dia sama sekali tak bergeming, tersenyum pada si bartender saat minumannya disajikan di depannya. Seperti darah, itulah yang kulihat saat gelasnya ditegak hingga habis. Dalam beberapa detik saja.

"_Hufh_! Ini membakar semangatku!" Teriaknya lagi, mengerling nakal pada si bartender yang bertato aneh di sekitar lehernya. Sebuah kata yang tidak kumengerti selain singkatan YOLO. dan gambar tengkorak pencabut nyawa tampak di tulang lehernya. Bambietta pasti akan berpikiran bahwa pria itu manis, sedangkan menurutku adalah sumber bencana pengeruk harta dan kebebasan.

Aku mendesah lelah, saat musik tidak kunjung mereda. Semakin liar berdentum dan mengguncang lantainya. "Biarkan aku pulang, Bambietta?"

"Lalu mengurung dirimu di kamar dan membaca Nicholas Sparks-mu yang sudah usang itu? Kau ini sudah beranjak dewasa! Nikmatilah hidup dan jangan jadi gadis kutu buku yang tidak mengenal _vodka_ dan juga seks!"

Sekarang dia membuatku mual. Kemungkinan alkohol sudah mengambil sebagian kesadarannya. _Bloody Mary_ benar-benar manjur membuatnya melayang. "Tapi, kita baru saja berumur sembilan belas tahun!" Aku berbisik, agar tidak ada yang mendengar. "Batas ilegal kau bisa masuk ke tempat ini adalah dua puluh tahun. Dan batasan minum adalah dua puluh satu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Tidak ada peraturan yang bisa menghalangimu dari sebuah kesenangan hidup!"

"Sekarang kau mulai mabuk," tegurku, saat tubuhnya oleng ke samping. Dia belum kuat untuk minum. Pengalaman dan latihan, itulah yang selalu dikatakannya berulang kali kepadaku.

"Aku tidak mabuk—hei!" Dia berteriak, menepis lenganku dan melambai pada kerumunan. "Dia datang!"

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, mendapati seorang pria jangkung melangkah melewati kerumunan. Pakaian serba hitam dan kemeja yang dua kancing atasnya dibuka untuk memaparkan sedikit bagian dadanya. Hanya sedikit, bisa disebut sebagai mengintip. Dan rambut jingga. Aneh—kupikir rambutnya tersorot lampu laser yang menyala terang seperti api. Tapi, sepertinya itu memang warna rambutnya.

"Kau datang!" Bambietta menerjang pria itu, menubruk tubuhnya sambil bertumpu padanya. Lengannya melingkari pinggang pria itu tanpa beban dan rasa canggung. "Kau rindu padaku?"

"Kupikir tidak," godanya tersenyum jahil, merangkul Bambietta yang berjalan goyah di atas _heels_ lima belas sentinya. "Kau mabuk? Kau sama sekali tidak cocok dengan yang bernama alkohol, Bambietta."

"Belum! Aku baru saja memulai!" Bambietta tertawa, seperti tercekik yang terdengar nyaring melebihi _bass_ audio. "Ahh—aku hampir lupa! Ini adik kecilku yang kikuk, kutu buku, dan sungguh pemalu! Rukia!"

Aku memelototi Bambietta, yang seenaknya memberikan julukan aneh untukku. Walaupun sebagian besarnya memang benar, dibandingkan dirinya yang urakan dan penggila pesta. Aku benci tempat seperti ini.

Mata pria itu menatapku dari balik rambutnya, hampir menutupi seluruh alis tajamnya. Aku tersentak, mendapati warna _hazel_ manis yang terang di dalam kegelapan ruangan. Wajah tegas dengan hidung mancungnya, bahkan bulu matanya lebih lentik daripada kebanyakan pria. Kesan maskulinnya terasa saat kepalanya miring ke satu arah—mengamati. Aku bisa melihat otot lehernya menegang, juga garis rahangnya yang menukik tajam. Dia—si penarik wanita yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai magnet terkuat yang pernah ada. Pesonanya seksi juga berbahaya. Ketika sudut mulutnya tertarik ke satu arah, membuatku merinding dan mengambil satu langkah ke belakang.

"Jadi, dia adikmu? Tidak seperti yang kubayangkan." Suaranya terdengar lebih jelas saat dia mendekat ke arah bar. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada meja, tepat di samping tubuhku. "_Bourbon Whiskey_!"

"Dia tunanganku, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan kepadamu," teriak Bambietta di depan telingaku, membuatku tersentak kaget. "Ichigo—dia seksi bukan?"

Lebih dari itu. Aku menegak ludahku gugup, menarik-narik baju terusanku yang hanya jatuh di pertengahan pahaku. Terlalu pendek.

Ichigo mengambil gelas _whiskey_-nya, meneguk dalam sekali teguk hingga habis. Sama seperti Bambietta, yang tidak mempedulikan rasa panasnya menjalar di tenggorokan. Atau memang sudah terbiasa.

"Candice menunggumu di belakang!" Ichigo menyerahkan beberapa dolar di atas meja, sebelum turun dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi. Sebelah lengannya ditarik oleh Bambietta, yang bergelantungan seperti pengkait.

"Ayolah, Rukia!" Bambietta menatapku tidak sabaran, memberengut masam. "Kau mau kutinggalkan sendirian di sini?"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku ikut melangkah di belakang mereka, sesekali mendapati Ichigo yang menatapku ke belakang punggungnya. Sebuah tatapan yang tidak membuatku tenang, mendirikan benteng pertahananku untuk lebih kuat terjaga.

Kami terus melangkah ke belakang ruangan, yang mengarahkan pada sebuah lorong gelap. Cahaya lampu berubah menjadi merah terang. Seperti memasuki sebuah wahana rumah hantu yang berisi _vampire_ penghisap darah.

Jantungku berdentum ketika mereka terus melangkah tak berhenti, melewati beberapa ruangan yang terdengar suara teriakan juga sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kudengar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, saat menemukan sebuah tangga menuju lantai dua. Tidak ada lagi cahaya merah ataupun bayangan mengerikan yang menari-nari dalam benakku.

Sebuah ruangan terdapat di ujung lorong, membiarkan pintunya terbuka lebar. Suara hentakan musik terdengar dari dalam, berikut kaca jendela tembus pandang—memerlihatkan pemandangan lantai satu yang menggila. Beberapa orang memenuhi ruangan tersebut, berikut Candice yang kukenal jelas. Teman Bambietta, sekaligus pembuat onar di kampus. Seliar Bambietta.

"Kau terlambat!" teriak Candice, melangkah tergesa ke arah Bambietta yang tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Ichigo. "Dan kau memulai minum tanpa menungguku? Hebat!"

"Aku hanya haus dan mencoba seteguk, bodoh!" Bambietta membalas, berjalan tegap seraya menggoyangkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama musik. "_So, let's start the party_?"

Aku terdiam di sisi ruangan, memerhatikan beberapa orang yang bercumbu di atas sofa panjang, menari di tengah ruangan, juga—menghisap serbuk putih ke dalam hidung mereka. Itu—_drugs_?

"Nona? Mau mencoba?" Seorang pria menghalangi arah pandangku, menyodorkan beberapa pil di tangannya. "Ini lebih baik untuk seorang pemula sepertimu."

Aku menggeleng, menghindari seringaiannya yang memaparkan gigi emasnya di beberapa bagian. Perutnya bahkan lebih buncit dan hampir menubrukku, ketika dia terus mendekat dan memojokkanku.

"Ayolah, coba sedikit? Aku bisa membantumu, bila kau merasa lemas dan—"

"Jauhi dia?" Lengan Ichigo memotong jalur pria gendut itu mendekat ke arahku. Napasku tercekat, saat dia menarik tubuhku untuk bersandar padanya. Parfumnya tercium sangat jelas, memabukkan. Maskulin manis yang setajam hutan pinus di hari hujan. "Dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk barang murahanmu itu."

"Kau!" Pria itu terlihat tidak senang, menggeram marah hingga wajahnya memerah. "Beraninya kau—"

"_Upps_! Tunggu dulu," cegah seorang pria berkulit hitam, dengan topi koboi yang menutup rambut putihnya. Sebelah matanya tertutup oleh penutup mata seperti bajak laut, dengan tanda X putih di permukaannya. "Jangan ganggu tamuku!"

"Lille Barro," ucap Ichigo tanpa memedulikan pria gendut itu yang menghindar menjauh dengan tatapan takut.

"Kau anak dari Isshin, _partner_ terbaikku." Pria itu mengamati, dan tatapannya jatuh ke arahku. "Wanitamu?"

Aku tersentak, saat merasakan jari-jari Ichigo membelai leherku. Tidak selembut yang kukira, ketika kurasakan tekanannya seperti mengatakan 'diam'. "Ya, dia kekasihku. Aku tidak suka saat orangmu mengganggunya."

"Tentu, Kurosaki! Maafkan atas kelancangan orangku," ucap Lille dengan tawa sarkastiknya. "Dia orang baru dan belum pernah mendapatkan peringatan dariku."

"Perlu kaupertimbangkan," tambah Ichigo sinis, menarikku semakin dekat dengannya.

Tubuhku membatu seperti es, saat kedua orang ini membahas sesuatu yang terdengar ilegal. _Drugs_, senjata ilegal, dan uang gelap, transaksi dunia bawah yang seringkali terdengar di telingaku, tapi selalu kutepis menjauh. Ayahku adalah salah satu dari mereka—yang berkuasa di Amerika Utara juga sebagian Eropa Barat. Bahkan, Bambietta terlihat mewarisi sebagian besar bakatnya sebagai penerus. Tidak denganku, yang lebih memilih membaca sebuah kisah romansa picisan juga menenggelamkan emosiku dalam lautan literatur kuno.

"Keturunan Kurosaki selalu tidak pernah mengecewakan," ucap Lille, menarik senyumannya yang terlihat seperi seringaian kekejian. "Aku ingin transaksi kali ini berjalan cepat. Kau sudah menyediakan barangnya, bukan?"

"Setelah dikirim dari Rusia, sesuai pesanan," ungkap Ichigo, jarinya menari-nari di atas kulit leherku, memberikan getaran telak ke perutku. "Peraturan adalah peraturan. Aku tidak pernah melewati batas perjanjian yang pernah dibuat, Lille. Dan sebagai balasannya, siapapun tidak boleh mengecewakanku. Kau tahu konsekuensinya, bukan?"

"Kepala menjadi taruhannya—aku sudah bosan mendengar hal itu berulang-ulang di telingaku." Lille mendesah berat, kusadari bahwa dia sedikit terintimidasi dengan tekanan yang diberikan Ichigo. "Uangnya sudah tersedia—_cash_."

"Baiklah," gumam Ichigo, memberikan sebelah tangannya ke arah Lille. "_Deal_?"

Lille memandangi tangannya sebentar, seperti menemukan ada sesuatu yang salah. Walaupun aku tidak berpendapat demikian. Tidak ada yang cacat dari lima jari tangan sempurna, kecuali sudah pernah bersimbah darah. "_Deal_." Lille membalas jabatan tangannya, diayunkan sekali.

Lille beranjak menjauh, keluar dari ruangan bersama beberapa orang yang mengikuti di belakang tubuhnya. Aku belum bisa bernapas lega, sebelum Ichigo menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuhku.

"Kau terlihat tegang," gumam Ichigo, menarik perhatianku padanya. Dia tidak menatapku, melainkan pada sosok Lille yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Terpaku di sana.

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu?" balasku berbisik, lebih keras. Ragu aku mencari sosok Bambietta yang mungkin sedang memelototi kami dengan tatapan termurkanya. Dan kudapati tubuhnya yang sedang meliuk ke sana kemari mengikuti dentuman musik. Seorang pria hidung belang sedang menari mengikuti gerak pinggulnya, tepat di belakangnya.

"Lille Barro salah satu orang berbahaya dan keras kepala. Dia tidak akan mengusikmu, selama tahu bahwa kau milikku."

Aku meneguk ludahku, terkejut bukan main ketika dia mengucapkan kata itu di telingaku. Rasanya terdengar lain dan benar-benar salah.

"Kau … tidak peduli dengan Bambietta?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menepis tangannya menjauh. "Mungkin, dia memerhatikan tadi."

"Dia terlalu sibuk dengan hasratnya." Ichigo hanya melihat tunangannya sekilas, dan tidak berniat untuk menonjok atau menguliti pria hidung belang itu hidup-hidup karena sudah menyentuh Bambietta—menari terlalu dekat dan menggodanya. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau tunangannya!" Suaraku terucap terlalu keras, terdengar lebih seperti sebuah pernyataan mutlak.

"Lalu? Selama kami hidup di dunia yang seperti ini, tidak ada peraturan yang dibuat untuk membatasi kebebasan seseorang. Ini dunia nyatanya, bukan hasil rekaan yang hanya memaparkan kesucian juga kemunafikan di atas sana," jelasnya telak, tepat di depan wajahku. "Kau pun sudah hidup bersama dengannya, bukan? Jadi, tidak perlu berperilaku seakan-akan aku adalah satu-satunya orang jahat. Karena, di sini semuanya adalah orang jahatnya."

"Dan mengapa kau membelaku, bila kau tidak menyukai jalan pikirku?" gumamku hampir berbisik, bergidik ngeri saat dia menatapku tajam. Sebelah tangannya membelai singkat pipiku, jatuh menelusuri kulit leher hingga tulang leherku.

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang murni di sini, Rukia." Dentuman musik berubah kembali, menjadi semakin menghentak dan _bass_-nya menggetarkan kaca jendela. Tidak dengan emosi Ichigo yang tak bergeming. "Aku tidak ingin mereka mengotorimu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk masuk ke dalam dunia ini."

Dan di sinilah aku berada. Di hadapannya, menghirup udara yang sama juga kejahatan yang sama. Yang berbeda adalah aku sama sekali tak terlibat, hanya melihat dan menutup mulut, saat ayahku menyiksa orangnya yang sudah berbohong kepada ketua kelompoknya. Mendengar teriakan kesakitan yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan seumur hidupku. Membentukku menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Separuh rapuh.

"Kuantar kau pulang," tawarnya kemudian, menarik tanganku dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Aku terkejut, terseret karena tarikan kuatnya. Mataku tidak bisa beralih dari sosok Bambietta yang tidak memedulikan tunangannya sama sekali, bahkan dia sedang bercumbu dengan pria hidung belang itu. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otak sempitnya, selain berpesta juga menaklukkan yang namanya alkohol?

"Mengapa kau yang mengaturku?" tanyaku, berusaha menepis tangannya kasar. "Apa pedulimu? Seharusnya kau berada di sisi Bambietta sekarang, bukan menyeretku untuk segera pulang!"

"Karena aku benar-benar harus mengantarmu," balasnya bersikeras, menarik kembali tanganku yang terlepas. "Kau sama sekali tidak cocok di dalam tempat kotor seperti ini, percayalah padaku."

"Aku bisa beradaptasi," ucapku dusta. Sebaliknya, aku merasa ingin muntah bila tidak segera mencari udara segar. "Atau belajar dari Bambietta bagaimana caranya meneguk alkohol. Juga, menari sepertinya."

"Menari seperti pelacur maksudmu? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki tekad yang seliar para wanita di dalam sini." Ichigo menghindari seorang wanita yang berjalan sempoyongan, menubruk tubuhnya dan tersenyum nakal. Mataku terbelalak, saat menyadari dia tidak mengenakan pakaian atasnya sama sekali. "Atau seperti dia," tunjuk Ichigo.

Aku menggigit dinding mulutku, ketika wanita itu tertawa geli dan masih menatap Ichigo, berharap untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Sebaliknya, pria kejam yang menyeretku lebih memilih membuka pintu ke arah _hall _utama—di mana musik masih berdentum keras. Telingaku mendengung dalam sekejap.

Pestanya semakin liar, semakin larut jam berlalu. Ichigo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, membimbing langkah untuk menghindari kerumunan yang saling mendorong dan saling berbenturan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kami tiba di pintu keluar hanya dalam waktu singkat, tidak seperti saat aku masuk bersama Bambietta beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin jam, melihat antrian di luar tidak lagi sepenuh sebelumnya.

Beberapa orang tertawa pada udara kosong, bahkan seorang pria tertunduk rendah sambil mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Menjijikkan, ketika muntahannya malah mengotori sepatu mengkilapnya. Orang baru, Bambietta selalu menyebut mereka dengan sebutan itu.

Ichigo terus berjalan ke parkiran mobil—_VVIP_. Sebuah mobil sport mengkilap berwarna jingga menyala dan aksen hitam telah menarik perhatian di antara **Mercedes Benz** dan **Porsche** merah. Aku mengenal mobil itu—**McLaren P1**. Dan mobil itu berbunyi, kuncinya sudah dibuka. Itu mobil milik Ichigo.

"Masuklah," perintahnya, membukakan pintu untukku. Dia sama sekali tidak memberikan toleransi untuk mendengar penyangkalanku.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktumu," potongku, sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang mewah di dalam mobilnya. "Aku bisa memanggil taksi, jadi—"

"Masuklah." Ichigo bersikeras, menghalangi jalanku untuk kabur dari samping mobilnya. Alisnya bertaut semakin tajam. "Aku yang mengantarmu."

Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku memilih duduk di kursi penumpang dan menunggu waktu yang cukup lama berkendara bersamanya. Aku tidak bisa menahan wajahku yang terasa panas, saat sesekali mendapati tatapan tajamnya melirik ke arahku. Juga, bahkan saat dia menggulung lengan kemejanya, memaparkan otot tangan hingga ke buku jarinya. Kutarik bajuku lebih ke bawah, namun tidak berhasil menutupi sebagian pahaku. Baju Bambietta yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai handuk ataupun selembar kain hitam.

Ichigo menjalankan mesin mobilnya, yang menderu begitu keras hampir membuatku terlonjak di tempat duduk.

"Kau tidak takut berkendara kencang, bukan?" tanyanya, menyunggingkan seringainya saat melihatku tergagap. "Aku bermaksud memacunya di atas batas kecepatan normal."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku berbisik, menundukkan wajahku.

Sebelah tangannya meraih daguku, mengangkat wajahku hingga bertemu matanya. Napasku kembali tertahan, ketika warna _hazel_-nya terlihat lebih terang seperti kristal. Namun gelap dan menakutkan. Aku bisa melihat di balik semua kesempurnaannya, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak tenang, hingga bulu kudukku merinding.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat memerlihatkan kedua mata jernihmu, Rukia. Murni dan bersih, lebih dari apapun yang pernah kulihat. Seperti sesuatu yang langka dan terdampar di tempat yang salah."

Aku menjauhkan wajahku, menghindari sentuhan jarinya di daguku. Rasanya seperti tersetrum listrik dan bisa membunuhku perlahan.

"Yhwach menjagamu dengan baik," lanjutnya. "Hingga aku pun tidak bisa melihat wajahmu lebih cepat sebelum ini. Mungkinkah takdir yang mempertemukanku denganmu?"

"Mungkin tidak," gumamku nanar, sedikit takut saat menyadari sikapnya lebih mirip seperti seorang predator. Dia sudah terlalu lama berada di dunia yang kotor ini, lebih dari yang seharusnya. "Tidak ada yang namanya takdir di dalam neraka, di mana pun selama tidak ada cahaya di dalamnya."

Ichigo tertawa, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan kursi di belakangnya. Garis rahangnya terukir begitu indah, seperti pahatan dari patung yang dipamerkan di museum seni ternama. "Kau benar, Rukia. Tidak ada cahaya di sini, tidak di mana pun aku melangkahkan kakiku. Tapi, baru saja aku menemukannya, dan mungkin aku sudah menjadi salah satu pria beruntung di dunia. Kaulah cahaya itu—_Persephone_."

.

.

**_*_to be continued_*_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Yeah! Scene 1 akhirnya bisa diupdate cepat. Karena aku menargetkan di bawah 6000 words setiap scene nya, mungkin 2500-5000 words sih targetnya, tidak sebanyak fic **The Dark Legacy**. Salah satu alasannya memang agar bisa diupdate cepat, juga ceritanya lebih kompleks ke hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia saja. Berharap bisa demikian hingga chapter-chapter berikutnya XD

Hoho… _don't know what to say_. Ini fic rate-M pertamaku, dan banyak kata-kata yang belum pernah kugunakan sebelumnya (karena memang rate M) :p Dan sedikit bebas karena tidak perlu khawatir membahas hal yang berhubungan dengan crime underground ataupun pembunuhan karena mengancam kelompok tertentu (mafia). Yep! Bukan genre kesukaanku karena berkesan dark, tapi cukup menikmatinya saat mengetik genre ini yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Sweet Romance yang pernah kubuat.

Lille Barro adalah tokoh terbaru dari Bleach, anggota dari _Wandenreich's Sternritter_. Kebanyakan aku bakal menggunakan karakter dari Quincy, karena mereka sangat cocok menjadi tokoh antagonist nya :D Dan Yhwach adalah ayah dari Bambietta juga Rukia. Nama keluarganya sendiri diambil dari Bambietta, yaitu Basterbine.

Seperti yang sudah kubahas sebelumnya, fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah Hades dan Persephone. Makanya, Ichigo menyebut Rukia dengan sebutan Persephone, dan hanya sebatas panggilan sebagai perwakilan cahaya di dalam kegelapannya. Dan yup, arti nama Rukia sendiri adalah cahaya (Lucia).

Dan makasih banyak untuk para readers sudah membaca fic ini dan juga yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview. Kritik dan saran sangat aku terima, juga kesan dan pendapat kalian mengenai fic ini :D _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_! _Love you all!_ *_bighug_ 3

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**darries**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! :D Hihihi.. sudah agak dijelaskan di chapter pertama ini, semoga bisa terlihat jalan ceritanya. Sudah kuupdate dan semoga kamu suka ;)

**My playlist (as always):**

_Borgeous and Tony Junior- Break the House_

_Zedd feat. Selena Gomez- Want You to Know_

_Ariana Grande- One Last Time_

_G.R.L- Lighthouse_

_Sia- Salted Wounds, Dressed in Black_

_Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding- Outside_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	3. Play With Fire

**_*_Black Hair Girl_*_**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos, Dark/Violent Contents ... for this story**

* * *

**Scene 2: Play With Fire**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Keributan yang terjadi di lantai satu, seperti hentakan juga teriakan kemarahan. Sudah sering terdengar bila ayah berhadapan dengan kliennya, ataupun para pengkhianat yang seringkali diceritakannya. Aku hanya bisa berharap permasalahan itu segera selesai dan tidak mengganggu rasa takutku untuk kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Kututup buku yang sudah kutandai halamannya, diletakkan di atas kasurku, dan mulai berkelut keras memilih pilihan di kepalaku antara turun atau tidak. Melihat salah satu jari tangan terpotong di depan mataku bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Aku sudah muak mendengar jeritan itu terulang dibenakku. Sarat akan penderitaan dan keputusasaan yang tak terbendung. Dunia kotor tidak bisa kembali pulih tanpa darah yang tercecer di atasnya. Baik sebuah pengorbanan ataupun bentuk pemusnahan kejahatan terbusuk yang pernah ada.

Suara Bambietta melengking tinggi, membuat jantungku berdegup semain kencang. Rasa penasaran membuat kedua kakiku turun dari ranjang dan segera berjalan cepat menuju lantai satu. Sekedar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, dalam batasan yang tidak mengganggu mereka. Sebaiknya aku tetap mematuhi peraturan itu, bila tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi. Aku tidak ingin ayah mengurungku lagi di dalam kamar dalam kurun waktu yang tidak ditentukannya.

Kaki telanjangku melangkah mengendap di atas karpet mewah yang tidak menimbulkan suara berarti. Kuturuni anak-anak tangga dalam hitungan detik dan mengintip di balik tembok besar ke arah ruang tengah. Pintunya terbuka sedikit, memaparkan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di dalam sana. Punggung seseorang menghalangi pandangan—kemeja hitam dan warna yang seharusnya tidak kudapati berada di antara perabot klasik berwarna putih gading ataupun lampu kristal di atasnya. Jingga terang bersinar dan hampir membutakan mata. Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang, ketika menyadari itu adalah orang yang sangat tidak ingin kulihat muncul di hadapanku. Pria yang menyembunyikan banyak rahasia di mata tajamnya dan sentuhan dinginnya.

Suara Bambietta menyadarkanku, ketika dia memohon sesuatu atau terdengar seperti teriakan kekesalan. Khas dirinya bila tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Rukia tidak ada kaitannya dalam hal ini!" Teriakannya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Mereka membahas tentangku?

Aku melangkah semakin dekat, hingga berhenti di depan pintu yang mengundangku untuk masuk ke dalam. Suara deritannya mengangetkanku, ketika tanganku tak sengaja mendorongnya terlalu keras. Dan perhatian Bambietta jatuh ke arahku, juga pria itu—Ichigo. _Sial!_

"Rukia?" Itu suara orang lain yang memanggilku, tepat di depan Ichigo. Ayah dengan tubuh tegapnya bak malaikat kegelapan yang berdiri tegap—Yhwach Basterbine. Masih tampak sama seperti biasanya, pakaian serba putih, kecuali rambut dan jenggotnya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Matanya memicing ke arahku, selalu memberikan getaran kekhawatiran di sekujur tubuhku. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

"A … aku…" Aku menimbang-nimbang, antara masuk atau segera lari ke lantai dua. Tapi, tatapan Ichigo yang jatuh ke arahku berhasil menahan kakiku untuk melangkah jauh. "Maaf, ayah—aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Lihat apa yang kau sembunyikan, Yhwach?" potong Ichigo, tanpa berbalik ke hadapan ayah dia membalas kata-katanya. "Kau menyembunyikan keberadaan anakmu sendiri dariku—dari ayahku? Kita rekan bisnis dan kau sudah berhasil menipuku, membuat Klan Kurosaki memilih satu-satunya cara yang sesuai dengan rencanamu."

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin bertunangan denganku?!" Bambietta berteriak ngeri, menggenggam bajunya hingga berkerut kusut. "Kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku, Ichigo? Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Aku ingin mengganti calon tunanganku—mengulang perjanjian yang sudah dibuat," ucap Ichigo tanpa beban, tersenyum congkak ke arahku. Napasku semakin tercekat karenanya, tidak ingin mendengar kata-katanya berlanjut. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sebuah pilihan terburuk yang pernah ada. "Aku ingin Rukia yang menjadi tunanganku, Yhwach."

Keheningan serasa seperti mencekik. Bambietta membelalakkan matanya hampir menyerupai bola golf. Ayah terdiam tanpa kata, seakan tidak bergeming dengan penuturan seenaknya dari Ichigo. Pria congkak yang membuatku tidak bergeming, selalu membawa atmosfer di sekitarnya ke arah yang lebih buruk. Kegelapannya seperti lumpur hisap. Dia benar-benar berbahaya.

"Jugram," panggil ayah, kepada salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang sejak tadi berdiri di sudut ruangan. Aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya, hingga rambut panjangnya tergerai lembut saat berjalan ke arah tuannya. Jugram Haschwalth—pria terdingin yang menyerupai perwujudan _elf_ berdarah dingin. Pemberi keputusan yang dititahkan langsung dari Sang Raja itu sendiri. Pengawas juga penjagal, tidak mengenal ampun saat melakukan tugas terkejam sekalipun. "Bawa Rukia ke kamarnya."

"Yhwach! Kau tahu kebohonganmu akan menghancurkan perjanjian yang sudah dibuat?" Ichigo mengancam, menggeram marah saat ayah tidak mempedulikan permintaannya. Bahkan, Bambietta tersenyum lega seperti penyihir hitam. Seringaiannya setajam nenek sihir menukikkan sudut mulutnya.

"Pembicaraan kita sudah berakhir di sini, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tidak ada yang berubah dan tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan, selama kau masih memegang teguh janjimu untuk bertunangan dengan putri pertamaku—Bambietta. Aku ingin kau tidak mengganggu keluargaku, terutama yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan perjanjian."

Jugram meraih lenganku dan berusaha sehalus mungkin membawaku ke lantai atas. Aku sempat menolak, sesaat ketika melihat Ichigo memandangku putus asa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, selain keuntungan dan hubungan timbal balik yang setara. Dia benci dikhianati juga mendapatkan kebohongan yang menusuk dari belakang punggungnya.

"Rukia, kembali ke kamarmu." Ayah memperingatkan sekali lagi. Terdengar ketegasan yang kentara dalam nada suaranya, membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya masuk ke dalam air es di musim dingin. Kulangkahkan kakiku segera—berlari sambil menunduk ke arah kamarku. Kembali ke dalam tempat teramanku, di mana seharusnya aku tidak merasakan apa yang namanya penyesalan, juga kebimbangan. Di sanalah satu-satunya tempatku bisa bernapas bebas, di antara tumpukan buku juga cahaya mentari yang terpatri pada kaca rias dan dinding seputih _marshmallow_. Kehangatan masih tesirat maknanya, bermain-main di atas permukaan kulitku.

Hidupku mulai berubah, diawali dengan pertemuanku dengannya. Ichigo mengubah perlahan, dari caraku berjalan hingga mataku menatap dunia. Setitik racun hitam menyebar terlalu cepat di atas susu putih yang terlihat murni. Dia merusaknya semudah meremukkan kertas dalam satu genggaman. Dan kini dia mempermainkan hidupku—di balik pengawasan keluargaku sendiri, bahkan diriku sendiri. Ichigo telah meremukkan hatiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berbaring terlentang tanpa bisa tertidur, memandangi langit-langit kamar yang terlihat gelap tanpa sinar lampu. Hari menjelang malam dan mereka masih mengunci pintu kamarku tanpa memberikan penjelasan secara rinci. Selain makan malam yang diantarkan Jugram tanpa kata-kata terucap, ayah mengurungku di kamarku sendiri seperti seorang tahanan. Ini sungguh tidak adil, tanpa alasan yang jelas aku mendapatkan perlakuan tak sebanding dengan Bambietta. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang menari-nari di ruang tengah—merayakan kemenangannya yang menurutku tidak perlu dirasakannya atas diriku.

Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan apapun, selain merasakan kaki telanjangku menapaki rumput liar di halaman. Tidak mengharapkan kemewahan seperti yang Bambietta miliki tanpa bersusah payah meminta, atau bahkan tunangan bak pangeran impian. Ichigo tidak mendekati kriteria sempurna, menurut standar _Prince Charming_ dari buku dongeng. Dia kebalikannya, yang tidak kuinginkan untuk muncul di dalam kehidupanku.

Mengapa semuanya berbalik menyerangku di saat aku hanya terdiam bisu tanpa melakukan apapun? Apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya—kedudukan dan martabat? Apakah aku tidak sebanding untuk melakukan tugasku sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga inti Basterbine?

Kepalaku berdenyut keras, karena memikirkan permasalahan yang tidak ada akhirnya. Aku memutuskan untuk mencuci muka dan mendinginkan kepalaku. Langkah gontai tanpa merasakan adanya kehidupan yang mengalir di pembuluh darahku—sungguh malang hidupku yang terkurung di antara kekelaman dunia bawah. Air yang seperti es membuat hidungku mengernyit saat membasahi wajahku. Cerminan diriku terlihat lebih buruk dari yang seharusnya. Rambut kusut, bibir kering, dan mata kosong tanpa ada emosi senang ataupun sedih. Seperti boneka usang yang terbuang. Menyedihkan.

Suara kertakan ringan menyita perhatianku. Berasal dari arah kamarku, walaupun hanya sesaat tapi terdengar cukup jelas. Lalu hening kembali, membuat tubuhku awas dan siaga secara berlebihan. Air dinginnya tidak membantuku untuk tenang, namun menambah beban di kepalaku semakin menekan.

Napasku berhembus panik, ketika perlahan mengendap dan mengintip kembali ke kamarku. Masih gelap seperti sebelumnya, selain cahaya rembulan malam yang datang dari arah jendela. Yang seharusnya tertutup rapat dan tidak terbuka sebagian. Gorden putihnya bergerak tertiup angin malam, membawa pandanganku kepada sosok seseorang yang duduk di atas ranjangku. Dia, masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya di lantai bawah siang tadi. Ichigo—sedang mengamati boneka kelinciku dalam genggaman tangannya. Alisnya berkerut masam, seakan bisa membunuh kelinci itu hanya dengan sekali tatap.

Dia tersadar, mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku langsung. Terlalu sensitif juga awas, bahkan saat aku mengendap di dalam kamarku sendiri.

"_Well, hello princess_," sapanya terlalu manis.

"Bagaimana caramu masuk?" bisikku panik, berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian penjaga di depan kamarku. Dan—mengapa aku harus berhati-hati terhadap dirinya?

"Jendela kamarmu tidak terkunci," tunjuknya santai pada jendela. "Kecerobohan yang sebenarnya akan merugikanmu sendiri, bila bukan aku yang datang dan memperingatkanmu."

Aku tahu dia memiliki maksud lain. Dari caranya memandang juga berbicara, Ichigo lihai dalam memainkan peranannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Menemuimu, putri. Di saat tawaranku tidak didengarkan oleh ayah keras kepalamu itu, lebih baik aku mengatakannya kepada yang bersangkutan secara langsung—dalam hal ini adalah kau."

"Aku?" Aku memandang pintu kamar sekali lagi, memastikan mereka tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami dan masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kupikir pembicaraan ini sudah kau selesaikan sendiri dengan ayahku. Aku tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalahmu, Ichigo."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak peduli, menaikkan sebelah alisnya terlalu tinggi. "Sungguh lucu kau tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitar lingkunganmu. Boneka _porcelain_ yang hanya terpajang di lemari pajangan terdalam. Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di hadapan dunia—Yhwach sungguh licik, bukan?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, selain rasa muakku untuk segera mendorongnya keluar dari kamarku. "Keluarlah, Ichigo. Aku tidak mau mencampuri masalahmu, karena itu adalah keinginan dari diriku sendiri. Jadi, hentikanlah perbuatanmu yang sia-sia. Keputusan ayahku tidak akan bisa digoyahkan, kecuali kau bisa meyakinkannya."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Yhwach, karena yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu," ucapnya langsung. "Hei—pernahkah kau merasakan kebebasan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada terkurung di dalam kamar kecilmu ini, Rukia?"

Tanpa sengaja aku menubruk laci bajuku. Tekanannya berhasil mempengaruhiku dan membuatku takut setengah mati. Di dalam kegelapan, matanya menyala terang seperti hewan buas.

"Aku bermaksud menawarkan kebebasan untukmu. Di mana kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kauinginkan, tanpa meresahkan penjagaan ketat dari Yhwach juga para penjaganya. Kau—ikut bersamaku keluar dari tempat menyesakkan ini."

"Melarikan diri … dari rumahku sendiri?" tanyaku tidak percaya, hampir memekik menjerit, namun dengan cepat kuurungkan kecerobohanku.

"Ini bukan rumahmu," sanggahnya, tidak menyetujui perkataanku. "Yhwach selalu mengurungmu di dalam pengawasan kasat matanya dan berbohong mengenai identitas dirimu sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga inti. Aku bermaksud menawarkan kebebasan untukmu, bukan menjadi buronan para penjahat dunia bawah, Rukia."

"Aku tidak mengerti kebebasan yang kaumaksud. Selama ini, aku tidak merasakan beban untuk menghabiskan waktuku di dalam kamarku—"

"Tanpa bisa melihat laut, namun hanya membayangkannya di dalam benakmu? Tidak bisa merasakan jernihnya air pegunungan, di saat kau meminum air penyulingan yang tak lagi bersih? Kau akan selamanya terkurung di sini dan mengikuti alur permainan Yhwach tanpa bisa menolak, _porcelain doll_," potongnya, memainkan boneka kesayanganku dan menekan kepalanya terlalu kasar. Dia bermaksud merusaknya.

"Hentikan," cegahku, berlari ke arahnya untuk mengambil kembali boneka kelinci malangku. Di saat tanganku terulur, Ichigo menarik pergelangan tanganku terlalu cepat. Tubuhku terjatuh di atas kasur, dengan posisinya yang menjulang di atasku. Dia menahanku untuk tetap berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Rukia. Begitu besarnya ambisiku, hingga berbalik menghancurkan diriku hingga ke dalam jantungku."

"Mengapa aku?" tanyaku putus asa, saat tangannya menekan erat pergelangan tanganku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak banyak, selain menatapnya dan bernapas terlalu berat. Kehangatan tubuhnya yang menghimpit perlahan berubah menjadi bara api penyiksaan. Pikiranku sendiri terasa pening karena merasakan napasnya berhembus menyapu wajahku, wangi tubuhnya memabukkan sejernih alam liar itu sendiri.

"Kau yang tak ternoda oleh kekotoran dan kekejaman dunia, malaikat di tengah bara api yang membakar habis udara. Aku akan menunjukkan dunia kepadamu, dimana tidak ada yang bisa menghalangimu untuk berjalan bahkan berlari sekalipun." Mulutnya berbisik di telinga kiriku, membuatku memejamkan mata menahan gemetar panik yang membuat kakiku terasa lemas. Bibirnya menyentuh sekilas permukaan kulit leherku, menambah sensasi gelitik yang berteriak di dalam perutku. "Dengan satu syarat, kau tidak boleh pergi dari sisiku—sampai kapanpun."

Mataku terbuka lebar, ketika kalimat itu perlahan berubah menjadi hal terburuk yang pernah ada. Pria ini menginginkan diriku sebagaimana apa yang dikehendakinya.

"Lalu, apa bedanya dirimu dengan ayahku?" tanyaku panik. "Kau yang mengikatku sama saja dengan memasukkanku kembali ke dalam sangkar itu sendiri, bukan?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Yhwach," balasnya berbisik, menyapukan ibu jarinya di atas bibirku. "Aku dengan sukarela memberikan dunia padamu, Rukia. Apapun yang kauinginkan—matahari ataupun bulan—kau akan mendapatkannya. Dan sebagai persyaratannya, aku menginginkanmu."

Kepalanya disandarkan di perpotongan leherku, bernapas lembut seakan sedang tertidur lelap. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat tubuhku, membuatku merasakan sedikit rasa kesepian yang muncul setitik. Ichigo hidup seorang diri di dalam dunia yang kotor. Dia sama denganku, menjalani takdir yang tidak akan pernah bisa kami lepaskan dari hati yang tak lagi bersih. Bermain di balik dunia yang memaparkan kebohongan—kami berada di pijakan tergelap tak terlihat.

"Aku menyukai caramu mengubah diriku, seakan kau sedang berusaha menetralkan kebencian juga kejahatan yang sudah kurasakan sejak aku lahir di dunia ini. Kau tahu, itu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan, bukan? Namun, kepolosan dan keluguan dirimu merupakan permata di atas bara api yang menyala abadi."

"Kupikir tidak demikian, Ichigo." Kata-kataku terucap menjadi sebuah bisikan yang memilukan, bergetar sendu. "Aku bukan siapapun, yang bisa mengubah ataupun memasuki tempat di mana kau tumbuh. Kita memiliki pilihan masing-masing, bahkan di tempat tergelap sekalipun."

"Karena itu aku membutuhkan dirimu, untuk hidup."

"Sudah cukup, Ichigo—" Kutepis tangannya yang menangkup wajahku begitu lembut. Aku tidak bisa merasakan hal ini lebih lama lagi. Dia bukan milikku, begitu juga diriku yang bukan miliknya. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun, tidak denganmu!"

Ichigo semakin menekanku kuat. Matanya berkilat akan amarah yang terbentuk, diiringi seringaian mirisnya. "Kalau begitu, perlukah aku menculikmu, Rukia?"

Aku bergidik takut, di saat dia mengatakannya terlalu serius. Bahkan, dia bisa menembak siapa pun yang muncul dari balik pintu, aku yakin akan tekadnya yang sekuat baja. Keras kepala bercampur dengan kontrol dominan yang tak bisa ditolak.

"Aku berjanji akan memperlihatkan dunia kepadamu. Berapa kali harus kuyakinkan ini kepadamu?" Ichigo berbisik, kembali melembutkan suaranya. "Ikutlah denganku?"

_Daripada membusuk di tempat ini_, pikiran terdalamku memberontak keluar. Kenyataannya, keberadaanku tidak diterima dengan baik oleh ayah yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kotornya, juga Bambietta yang lebih mementingkan kehidupan bebasnya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik, selain memandangi jendela dan berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menjemputku—kemana pun yang lebih baik daripada di sini. Itulah yang selalu kusangkal dalam hidupku.

"Katakan?" Bibirnya mengecup keningku, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Haruskah—bersama dengannya?

"Rukia?" Kurasakan bibirnya bergerak di atas mulutku, membuatku bergidik terkejut karena tidak menyadarinya. Mataku terbelalak lebar, saat melihat bagaimana Ichigo memerhatikanku. Terekspos jelas ambisi juga hasratnya, seliar adrenalin yang memberontak keluar. Dan tidak ada kebaikan yang terlihat di sana, tidak cahaya ataupun kehangatan perasaannya.

"Ya," jawabku cepat, membuat keputusan tanpa mempertimbangkannya dengan kepala dingin. Menantang bahaya itu sendiri adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Dan bahayanya mulai tersenyum tepat di depan wajahku.

"Kita pergi sekarang. Kemasi barangmu," perintahnya, bangun dari posisinya dan membebaskanku dari jeratannya yang menyiksa. "Hanya kau dan aku—kita berdua pergi kemana mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menemukanmu lagi."

Dan kuharap aku tidak menyesali keputusanku, walaupun di lubuk hati terdalamku, aku berteriak melawannya. Aku—dengan kedua tanganku sendiri—bermain dengan api.

.

.

**_*_to be continued_*_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Scene 2 up! Ya, hampir sebagian besar ini mengenai percakapan Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo membawa Rukia keluar dari kediaman Yhwach dan perlambang Hades membawa pergi Persephone. Yup! Ichigo itu Hades dan Rukia Persephone. Mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu, dan kalian bisa menebak bagaimana kelanjutannya setelah Ichigo berhasil membawa Rukia pergi.

Dan chapter kali ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. 2500 words (kurang sedikit) XD Beneran mentok sampai di sini, karena memang batasannya hanya ini untuk Scene 2, yang kususun dalam kerangka ceritanya. Jadi, mohon menunggu lagi untuk kelanjutan barunya?

Sedikit curhat, aku banyak mendengarkan lagu-lagu **Sia** selama mengetik chapter ini dan memang feel-nya dapet banget! Jadi, bisa disarankan bila kalian ingin mencobanya, untuk mendengarkan lagu yang setipe dengan **Sia** atau juga **Ellie Goulding** dan **Snow Patrol**.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini! Aku masih mencoba untuk mengetik fic rate-M yang memang tidak semudah rate-T, tapi bisa lebih bebas dalam menggunakan kata-katanya… XD Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview fic ini! Saran dan kritik kalian sangat kuterima! _Love u guys~_ 3 :D

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**Guest**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Oke, semoga genre-nya bisa terasa sampai akhir fic Sudah kulanjut dan semoga kamu suka dengan chapter terbarunya~

**darries**: Makasih sudah mereview! Hehe.. Ichigo anak mafia, jadilah begitu XD Bambietta tunangannya itu (tambah parah), tapi Ichigo memberontak di sini. Bukan novel kok, itu mitologi Yunani, mengenai dewa dewi kuno, masih 1 cerita sama Hercules itu. Yup, Rukia anaknya Yhwach XD Yhwach sendiri punya hubungan kerja sama sama Ichigo, jadi untuk mengikat hal itu Ichigo dan Bambietta tunangan. Sudah kulanjut dan semoga kamu suka dengan lanjutannya~

**My playlist (as always):**

_Sara Bareilles- Gravity_

_Bastille- Oblivion_

_G.R.L- Lighthouse_

_Ellie Goulding- Love Me Like You Do, Hanging On (feat. Tinie Tempah)_

_Sia- Salted Wounds, Dressed in Black, Elastic Heart (feat. The Weeknd &amp; Diplo)_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	4. Fall To Pieces

**_*_Black Hair Girl_*_**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos, Dark/Violent Contents ... for this story**

* * *

**Scene 3: Fall To Pieces**

.

.

.

.

.

**Somewhere at Carribean…**

Kakiku menapaki pasir putih yang terasa lembut juga geli. Ombak berdebur dan angin semilir menyapu rambutku. Panasnya terik matahari sore membakar kulit, tapi aku menyukainya. Selama burung camar terus menyanyikan senandung lagu laut biru yang menenangkan. Wangi air asin yang bercampur dengan udara terbuka. Bebas dan tak berpagar. Seakan berada di ujung dunia, menatap cakrawala.

Kerang yang tampak pada permukaan pasir membuat semuanya menjadi nyata. Kuambil salah satunya dalam genggamanku, setengah kulitnya yang keras terdampar di pantai antah berantah. Kemilau permukaannya sungguh cantik. Seperti permukaan lapisan marmer.

Dan rasa itu kembali muncul. Seakan menusuk punggungku. Tatapannya, yang memantau setiap gerakanku seperti sensor. Dia berdiri di beranda _cottage_ miliknya, di atas bukit yang tepat mengarah ke arah pantai. Ichigo berjaga di sana, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

Tidak ada setitik rasa lembut juga ketenangan di matanya. Selalu bersikap awas dengan beberapa pengawal yang terkadang terlihat di balik pohon kelapa atau di sekitaran _cottage_. Penjagaan ketat, yang kembali kudapatkan setelah keluar dari kediaman Basterbine.

Keluar dan masuk kembali ke dalam sangkar. Menggelikan.

Tiba di sebuah pulau asing setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, menggunakan pesawat pribadi dan helikopter, lalu perahu jet. Pulau Carribean di pesisir Laut Carribean, sebelah Selatan Miami. Tempat yang tepat disebut sebagai pelarian. Dikelilingi laut biru dan terasingkan.

Sebuah _cottage_ yang merupakan milik Ichigo. Baru saja dibelinya beberapa minggu yang lalu, tanpa ada yang tahu selain dirinya dan beberapa orang kepercayaannya. Tempat menarik napas, jawabnya ketika aku bertanya untuk apa dia membeli pulau sebesar ini. Kriminal kelas kakap juga butuh beristirahat dan bersantai. Ironis.

Deburan ombak halus menyapu kakiku. Sejuk dan mengajakku untuk mengikutinya ke tengah laut biru yang memantulkan warna ungu sendu dari matahari terbenam. Cakrawala hampir menutup mata, dengan matahari besar yang akan tergantikan oleh ribuan bintang dan bulan. Lautnya masih bermain, bahkan hingga matahari kembali muncul untuk menerangi dunia mimpi ini.

Entah apa yang kulakukan di tempat antah berantah, bersama pria asing yang tak pernah lepas dari sisiku. Berjanji kepadanya untuk tetap berada di sampingnya ternyata lebih buruk daripada masuk ke dalam klub malam, dan berdesak-desakan dengan kumpulan manusia yang menggila. Aku tidak tahu siapa Ichigo, selain tunangan Bambietta. Pekejaannya yang sama dengan ayahku. Tangannya sudah terkotor oleh darah juga hal-hal terlarang lainnya.

Pesonanya melebihi semua itu. Mata yang menyembunyikan berbagai rahasia terkunci rapat dari dunia luar. Mulutnya yang selalu berucap tegas dan menahanku agar tidak menjauh darinya. Tangan yang kekar menjagaku tetap merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Semua itu seperti program pencucian otak bagiku. Perlahan mengubahku menjadi seseorang yang berbeda.

Wanita yang diinginkannya.

Tidak bisa ditepis bahwa hasratnya sesekali terlihat di pupilnya yang berkilat tajam. Bisikan halus nan menggoda untuk membangunkanku, ketika aku tertidur di dalam pesawat. Pelukannya di pinggangku—meremas kuat saat tubuhku oleng di dermaga pantai.

Dan semua itu, aku tidak menyukainya.

"Hati-hati." Tangannya tiba-tiba melilit di perutku dan membawaku mundur. Punggungku bertubrukan dengan dada bidangnya. Merasakan rasa panas yang menjilat.

Ichigo berdiri tepat di belakangku, memerhatikan raut wajahku yang balas menatapnya bingung. Deburan ombak tidak lagi terdengar di telingaku, selain degup jantung yang menggila berdentum seperti genderang perang.

"Kau hampir menginjak kulit kerang," lanjut Ichigo.

"Oh…" Benar saja, ada kulit kerang di hadapan kakiku. Tertancap seperti paku tajam.

"Pakailah sendalmu." Ichigo menyodorkan sandal jepit dan memakaikannya di kakiku. Dia berlutut bak pangeran yang sedang memakaikan sepatu kaca kepada putrinya. Ini berlebihan dan membuatku ragu akannya.

Dia tidak akan berubah menjadi baik dalam semalam, bukan?

Ichigo meraih tanganku kemudian. Dalam diam menuntunku untuk berjalan bersamanya. Aku hanya bisa berjalan kaku di sampingnya, merasakan rasa hangat melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. Mataku terpaku pada pasir putih, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu daripada harus beradu pandang dengannya.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanyaku, setelah menyadari Ichigo mengarah ke jalan berbukit.

"Kau akan menyukainya."

Dia tidak berkomentar lagi, selama kami berjalan dalam diam. Hanya tangannya yang menggengam tanganku sebagai bukti koneksi kami satu-satunya. Matahari yang menampakkan setengah lebih sisa permukaannya. Menerangi jalan di depan sebagai pelarian terakhir.

Ichigo menuju sebuah tebing curam yang menghasilkan deburan ombak lebih kuat. Laut pasang dan bebatuan tajam di bawahnya. Tidak ada pagar penjaga ataupun batas di ujung tebing. Tempat yang tepat untuk digunakan sebagai terjun bebas pencabut nyawa.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, ketika Ichigo tetap berjalan ke depan. Dia mengetahuinya, bahwa diriku tidak ingin mengambil risiko. Ichigo terdiam di tempat, menunggu hingga aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Tapi, tidak bisa.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan mendorongmu jatuh dari sini, _princess_."

"Aku tidak suka ketinggian. Dan tebing ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu jatuh—setidaknya kita terjun bersama-sama," candanya, tertawa miris.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, berusaha melupakan apa yang sudah dilontarkan mulut tajamnya. Perlahan aku bergeser ke pinggir tebing, mengambil langkah yang tak banyak. Deburan ombak pecah semakin terlihat dari posisiku, juga langit senja yang seakan berujung putus di seberang sana. Mataku mengerjap, memproses semua ini agar tidak hilang dari ingatanku.

"Indah."

"Secantik kemurnianmu," gumamnya, mengecup puncak kepalaku kemudian.

Aku bergidik kaget, mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang—menghindarinya. Ichigo terlihat biasa saja, bahkan senyumnya mengembang lebar. Dia menikmati saat menggodaku dan berusaha mengintimidasi.

"Kau menyukainya," lanjut Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Mataharinya. Kau suka matahari terbenam, walaupun ada tebing tinggi di hadapanmu. Kau takut ketinggian."

Hampir saja aku mengambil langkah yang salah. Mengira yang dimaksudnya adalah afeksi manis-pahit yang barusan diberikannya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban dan lebih memilih untuk kembali mundur. Kudengar langkahnya mengikutiku di belakang. Seperti anak anjing yang tersesat, mengikuti ibunya untuk kembali ke tempat aman.

Kami tiba di _cottage_ tidak lebih dari tiga menit. Tebing yang ternyata memiliki jalan potong lebih cepat ke arah _cottage_. Lampu sudah dinyalakan di berbagai ruangan dan kamar. Berpijar kuning seperti kunang-kunang menjelang gelap malam. Tembok putihnya lebih terlihat sebagai warna gading kecoklatan.

Ruang tengah memaparkan udara luar dengan membuka sebagian jendela besarnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup menyejukkan. Dan sofa empuk dengan bantalan penuh terasa mengundang untuk berbaring di atasnya.

"Kau lelah?" bisik Ichigo di samping telingaku. Aku bergidik takut, dan hampir terlonjak membenturnya.

Suara dering telepon menghentikan tangannya yang melayang di atas bahu telanjangku. Suara ponselnya. Dengan enggan dia berjalan menjauh dan menekan tombol penjawab. Ichigo terlibat adu mulut dengan si pembicara, membicarakan sesuatu dan terkadang mengumpat.

Aku hanya bisa mendengar dan bergelung dalam dudukku di atas sofa. Kugunakan bantal sebagai pelukan erat, tempatku bertumpu. Berharap semuanya bisa menjadi lebih baik, meninggalkan keburukan yang tidak ingin kudengar lagi.

Transaksi ilegal dan pembunuhan si pemberontak. Ichigo masih sama dengan Ayah, mengatasi pekerjaannya dengan sikap tegas dan berbahaya. Tidak ingin merugi juga penanda kepemimpinannya mengikat penuh.

Dan di saat itu pula aku menemukan raut wajah Ichigo jauh berbeda dari kesan angkuhnya. Matanya sendu menatap tembok, garis rahangnya mengeras tanpa diduganya. Dia pandai menyembunyikan rasa putus asanya—mungkin penyesalan. Mengorbankan perasaannya demi menjadi pemimpin yang disegani. Menjadi etika dan peraturan nomor satu tak tertulis sebagai seorang mafia kelas kakap.

.

.

.

Suara burung camar memanggil di siang hari. Cahaya matahari menelisik dari balik gorden putih. Semilir angin yang membuat rumput menari. Dan aku masih menikmati pembaringan damaiku di atas kasur. Menghitung dalam hati setiap detiknya. Apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini?

Dua hari berada di pulau terpencil dan mengubah cara pandangku. Sedikit, tidak banyak. Mulai mengerti bagaimana cara Ichigo bergerak dan mengumpat pada seseorang di seberang ponselnya yang terkadang berbunyi. Tidak lagi terkejut saat jarinya menelusuri lenganku ringan. Tatapannya sendu mengalahkan perasaan gundahku sendiri. Aku sedikit bersimpati kepadanya.

Penjahat yang terluka. Dan luka itu tidak mengering sempurna.

Kuputuskan untuk bersantai di ruang tengah. Bersembunyi di area amanku sama sekali tidak membantu. Lagipula, tidak banyak orang di sini, terkecuali para penjaga Ichigo yang berjaga di pos luar. Dan Ichigo—dia terlalu sibuk dengan masalah pekerjaannya.

Baling-baling kipas di atas ruangan berputar lambat. Rasa lembab dan panasnya pantai terasa jauh berbeda dengan pendingin ruangan. Rasa alam itu sendiri. Aku menuju ke area yang lebih terbuka, beranda _cottage_. Terdapat kolam renang dan kursi bersantai yang dinaungi payung besar. Bambietta selalu ingin berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini, untuk membuat kulitnya menjadi lebih _tan_, terbakar matahari. Apa enaknya dipanggang setengah matang di bawah matahari yang bersinar terik?

Aku menghela napasku, merasakan air sehangat kuku merendam kakiku. Kugoyangkan kedua kakiku di bawah permukaan air kolam renang, menciptakan gelombang yang mengalir tenang. Mengganggu kebisuan jernih ternoda.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Aku berbalik, melihat Ichigo bersandar pada pondasi kayu di beranda. Berteduh menjauhi mentari.

"Sebenarnya … untuk apa kita kemari?"

"Bersembunyi dari keramaian kota, apalagi? Melarikan diri, bila kau ingin menyebutnya seperti itu." Dia berjalan menghampiriku. Kemeja putih tipisnya terlihat tembus pandang terkena cahaya, memaparkan tubuhnya yang sempurna. Aku bisa melihat jelas otot perutnya terbentuk.

"Mereka bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah. Ayahku tahu segalanya dan memiliki berbagai informan untuk mencari informasi tersulit sekalipun."

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan Yhwach. Karena itu aku memilih tempat ini. Di luar jangkauannya dan terasingkan. Tempat yang cocok untukmu."

Aku terlalu cepat berdiri dan tidak bisa melangkah ketika Ichigo berdiri terlalu dekat denganku. Menghadap air tepat di depan kakiku, satu-satunya jalan untuk menghindar darinya.

Ichigo memutar tubuhku dan menahan pinggangku agar tidak terjatuh ke dasar kolam. Napasku tercekat saat wajahnya menunduk. Bisa dibilang dia memelukku, mencengkramkan cakarnya agar aku tidak menjauh.

"Kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang kaumau, Rukia. Semuanya ini adalah untukmu," ucapnya di puncak kepalaku.

"Selamanya terpenjara di tempat yang terasingkan ini?"

"Kau tidak dikekang dalam kurungan."

"Tapi, kau mengikat rantai kasat mata di leherku! Penjagamu yang mengawasi setiap gerak gerikku, itukah yang kausebut sebagai kebebasan?"

"Mencegah kau terluka, aku menyebutnya seperti itu. Juga menghindari Yhwach membawamu kembali." Jarinya meraup daguku dan menengadahkan wajahku perlahan. Menatapnya paksa. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Rukia. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku."

"Kau—"

"_Sir, something moving on the screen_." Salah satu penjaganya muncul di belakang punggung Ichigo, wajahnya setengah pucat.

Ichigo terdiam bisu. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengecup leherku singkat dan melepaskan pegangannya. Dia berlalu pergi, meniggalkanku mematung di ujung kolam seakan membiarkanku untuk terjun seorang diri.

"_Watch her, don't let anything fucking get through!_"

Para penjaga bermunculan, ketika Ichigo mengeluarkan titahnya. Aku mulai merasakan rasa gugup bercampur takut. Entah apa yang mengintai di luar sana, mungkin anak buah Ayah yang menemukan tempat ini. Apakah aku harus kembali ke dalam sangkar lamaku?

Pintu ditutup dari luar, ketika aku sudah masuk ke dalam _cottage_. Jendela juga jalan keluar lainnya tak dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Mereka mengurungku di dalam sini dan membuatku muak. Kedua tanganku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Yang bisa melindungiku hanyalah diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Aku tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun hampir lebih dari enam jam lamanya. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan mereka masih mengunciku di dalam _cottage_. Kutusuk-tusuk daging yang baru saja kupanggang di penggorengan. Tidak ada selera makan, hanya bermaksud untuk mengisi ulang tenaga. Aku membutuhkannya, bahkan di tempat setenang ini sekalipun. Berjaga-jaga dan awas akan segala situasi yang ada.

Kubaringkan kepalaku di _counter _dapur, melihat tidak ada siapapun yang berjalan masuk ke dalam. Mereka masih berjaga di luar dan Ichigo belum kunjung datang. Lebih baik dia tetap di luar sana. Itu bagus untuk diriku sendiri, bukan?

Dan nasib baik tidak berpihak kepadaku, saat terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup. Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa, kemudian secercah warna jingga muncul di ujung koridor. Ichigo berdiri di sana, terlihat sedikit panik. Akhirnya, dia menemukanku—berjalan kemari dengan tergesa. Gerak tubuhnya membuatku gugup.

"Hanya nelayan lokal yang melewati perbatasan dan tertangkap radar. Mereka bukan orang Yhwach," jelasnya tanpa perlu kutanya. Ichigo berjalan menuju lemari es dan membuka sebuah kaleng bir dingin, meneguknya cepat.

Aku memerhatikannya diam, bahkan saat dia meremukkan kalengnya dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya terlihat tidak karuan. Khawatir yang berlebihan.

Kubawa piringku yang masih menyisakan setengah kurang potong daging ke tempat pencuci piring. Melihatnya kembali mengamatiku lekat, matanya menyala terang di bawah sinar lampu dapur. Predator liar. Di sisi lain, dia memperlihatkan getaran putus asanya lebih jelas.

"Lagi-lagi kau berwajah seperti itu." Aku berucap tanpa perlu memandang wajahnya.

"Seperti apa?" Ichigo sedikit berdeham berat, terdengar tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Kau menyembunyikan dirimu dengan sempurna. Tapi, aku masih bisa melihatnya walaupun samar-samar."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaumaksud, Rukia. Kau ingin aku seperti apa?"

Kuhentikkan kran air yang masih mengalir, perlahan memutar tubuhku menghadapnya. Ichigo terlihat tidak senang saat terang-terangan aku mengatakan pendapatku tentangnya. Apakah dia lebih ingin melihatku diam seperti boneka mainannya?

"Wajahmu terlihat jelas, menahan tangismu juga teriakan putus asa yang berlapis harga diri setebal baja. Mengapa tidak mengakuinya saja, bahwa kau tersiksa oleh semua perbuatan yang kau lakukan?" Ucapanku keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa kutahan, membuatnya terperangah kaget. Baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresinya berubah drastis seperti itu.

"Tangisku? Aku tidak pernah menahan tangisku, karena aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Dan apa yang kulakukan—" Dia memojokkanku ke arah counter, merentangkan tangannya di samping tubuhku. "—sama sekali tidak akan bisa kaurasakan. Darah, sampah, dan semua hal brengsek itu, tidak cocok untukmu, Rukia. Menjadi seperti yang kau ucapkan bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Hanya karena itu kau menutup dirimu?"

"Begitu pula denganmu," balasnya sengit, menahan pinggangku yang bergerak gelisah untuk menghindarinya. "Dan aku ingin tetap kau seperti ini, terhindar dari kekotoran di luar sana. Karena itu aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikanmu dari Yhwach—sumber keburukan terdekat yang ada di lingkunganmu."

"Aku percaya kau juga salah satunya sekarang," ucapku getir, ketika merasakan napasnya menyapu pipiku. "Kau … melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ayahku, jadi apa bedanya?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu." Alisnya bertaut tajam, menutup matanya. "Berusaha menahan hewan liarku tetap di dalam, tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Aku … tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Tanpa pertahanan, aku lengah membiarkan bibirnya menguasai bibirku. Liar dan posesif. Mataku terpejam dengan sendirinya, merasakan setiap sentuhan dari ujung jarinya yang terasa salah. Saat dia menggigit dan menarik bibir bawahku, membuat mulutku terbuka kepadanya. Aku mengerang tak berdaya akan hasrat yang dipaksakannya langsung kepadaku.

"Ichigo … hentikan…" Susah payah aku menghindarinya dan menjauh. Tangannya lebih sigap menahan leherku agar tetap diam, dan kembali melumat bibirku.

Aku tersentak saat lidahnya menguasai rongga mulutku. Rasa panasnya tak bisa kutahan lagi, membuat kukuku menancap dan mencakar kuat lengan atasnya. Dia sama sekali tak bergeming saat kulukai, mungkin itu dianggapnya sebagai gairahku sendiri akan dirinya.

Aku tidak mau ini terjadi. Aku membenci setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan kepadaku.

Tanganku tak kuasa untuk mendorong tubuhnya. Ichigo mencengkram lengan kananku yang berusaha memukul bahu juga kepalanya. Tangan kiriku terlalu lemah untuk melawannya balik, mencakar leher juga lengan atasnya.

"Hentikan!" Kurasakan bibirnya bergerak turun ke rahangku, membuat napasku semakin tak karuan. Tangannya mencengkram retsleting di punggungku dan menariknya kuat—merusak bajuku. "Ichigo—"

"Tidak akan, sampai kau benar-benar menjadi milikku, Rukia." Bibirnya menggigit nadi leherku, seperti lebah yang menyengat. "Lebih baik aku yang mengotori dirimu, daripada dunia luar yang menawanmu."

"Aku serius!" Kulihat tempat penyangga pisau tidak jauh dariku. Kutarik salah satunya tanpa pikir panjang, memaparkan kilauan tajamnya seakan siap menebas.

Kuarahkan mata pisaunya tepat di lehernya. Ichigo bisa melihat itu dan bangun dari posisinya. Aku terengah dengan air mata yang siap menetes di pelupuk mata. Berusaha melawan sekuat yang aku bisa dari binatang buas yang akan menerkamku hidup-hidup.

Raut wajahnya kebingungan sekaligus tidak percaya. Kemarahan berkilat tajam di matanya. Dia menggertakkan giginya, seperti singa yang diganggu di wilayah kekuasaannya.

"Lepaskan aku atau aku akan memotong lehermu!" ancamku keras, mengarahkan lebih kuat ke nadinya. Tanpa sengaja pisaunya mengiris sedikit permukaan kulitnya. Darah segar mengalir keluar, membuatku sedikit mual.

Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur perlahan. Kedua tangannya terangkat di udara dan tubuhnya seakan siap untuk menjatuhkanku telak. Dia lebih besar dariku, bukan hal sulit membanting ataupun melempar tubuh ringkihku.

Tanganku bergetar memegang pisau yang masih mengarah ke arahnya. Kepalaku tidak bisa berpikir logis, selain menjaga sikap bertahan hidup di antara kekacauan yang ada. Lututku terasa lemas dan siap terjatuh di atas lantai dapur.

"Kau bukan hanya sekedar boneka pajangan," ucapnya sinis, memegang lehernya dan melihat darah di jari-jarinya. Seringainya terbentuk entah karena alasan apa.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi! Aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menancapkan pisau ini tepat di jantungmu!"

Ichigo terdiam, menatapku dengan wajah miring ke samping. Mengamati dan mencari celah terkecil sekalipun. Dia tidak akan menemukannya dan itu yang dilakukannya. Dia beranjak pergi dari dapur seakan tidak tertarik lagi denganku.

"_Whatever you wish for, princess._" Ichigo tertawa getir, menghentikan langkahnya di ujung pintu. "Tapi, cepat atau lambat, kau akan jatuh dengan sendirinya ke dalam pelukanku. Malam, Rukia?" Dia berbalik menatapku, tersenyum selicik ular.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke atas lantai, duduk tak berdaya masih dengan pisau dalam genggamanku. Darahnya menjadi noda di ujung bilah tajamnya. Air mataku keluar kemudian, menyisakan isakan keheningan di dalam kesendirian yang menyiksa. Aku telah memilih pilihan yang salah. Dan ini sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali. Aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang terdalam.

.

.

**_*_to be continued_*_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_Scene 3 out! Uppss don't know what to say_… Ahhh… aku mengetik ini dan aku sendiri ga percaya apa yang sudah kuketik. Panas dingin begitu selesai ngetik. _Ichigo is really a bad bad bad bad bad guy_! Jangan harap dia bisa berbaik hati sama Rukia, karena tema ini dark seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Ichigo ga suka saat Rukia berhasil membuka jati dirinya. Tipe pria yang tertutup dan percaya bahwa satu-satunya jalan yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanyalah cahaya itu, Rukia. Dan Rukia menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Perlu aku kasih garis, Ichigo juga merupakan pribadi yang perlu ditolong di sini. Karena masa lalunya yang gelap dan sudah mendarah daging kalau dia keturunan mafia, sifat egoisnya menonjol keluar. Dia ingin Rukia dan tidak mau tahu apa yang akan menimpa gadis itu bila Ichigo berbuat di luar kendali.

Ada beberapa gambar inspirasi mengenai setting chapter ini, nanti akan segera kumasukkan di album FB aku. Susah juga cari gambar untuk _cottage_ Ichigo (jungkir balik di Google Images) XD #curhat

Dan … terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini, juga yang mengikuti dari awal! Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan kritik saran juga kesan kalian melalui review! Aku sangat menghargainya XD Dan maaf juga bagi yang kecewa ternyata ceritanya seperti ini. Alurnya akan lebih ke arah yang lebih dark, perlu kuingatkan. _The choice is yours~ Thank you a lot!_

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**dearest**: Terima kasih untuk review dan semangatnya! Semoga suka dengan chapter terbarunya!

**jessi**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Hoho.. itu mungkin saja karena Rukia bukan keluarga inti (?) atau dia anak emasnya Yhwach (?) Masih rahasia deh, nanti bakal ketahuan kok :D Wkwkwkw.. nanti ya dijawabnya di chapter" terdepan. Sudah kulanjut dan semoga kamu suka ya~

**Snow**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Iya, Ichigo nya di sini lebih kasar dan ga selemot di manganya XD Bisa dibilang campuran dari sisi hollow-nya, tapi masih tetap Ichigo. Rukia terlalu polos sih, dia ngikut aja diajak pergi… xixixi itu bahayanya. Ga apa" kok, aku juga baru update dan balasin review. Semoga kamu suka dengan chapter barunya! Makasih buat semangatnya ;)

**My playlist (as always):**

_Skylar Grey- I Know You_

_Lifehouse- Broken_

_Ellie Goulding- Love Me Like You Do, Hanging On (feat. Tinie Tempah)_

_Sia- Salted Wounds, Dressed in Black_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	5. Into Your Gravity

**_*_Black Hair Girl_*_**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos, Dark/Violent Contents ... for this story**

* * *

**Scene 4: Into Your Gravity**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa menatap cermin pasrah, diiringi helaan napas yang terlalu berat. Mataku terasa seperti lebam dan berat, karena tidak bisa tertidur sepanjang malam. Melihat pintu kamarku yang sudah kusangga dengan kursi juga menaruh vas bunga di depannya, mencegah Ichigo untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa peringatan. Itu yang kutakutan selama mataku tetap terbuka. Berharap untuk tidak mendengar suara kertakan kursi yang bergoyang karena tertekan oleh paksaan atau juga vas bunga yang pecah sebagai alarm utama. Dan pagi ini semuanya masih berada pada tempatnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bergoyang bahkan berpindah dari tempatnya.

Ichigo tidak berusaha untuk membalas perbuatanku akan dirinya. Dia memberikan ruang untukku, itu berita baiknya. Mata lebamku sama sekali tidak memperbaik keadaan.

Aku menguap lagi, membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin untuk mengusir rasa kantuk. Peristiwa semalam membawa dampak buruk bagiku. Perasaan untuk tetap awas dan merasa dihantui sepanjang detiknya. Seakan kedua mata tajamnya setia mengawasi dari balik tembok.

Aku terduduk di sofa panjang yang berada di kamar mandi. Anehnya, ada sebuah sofa di area untuk membersihakan tubuh. Di hadapanku adalah _bath-tube_ besar dengan lampu _chandelier_ kecil tepat di atasnya. Seperti sebuah tempat relaksasi pribadi. Sementara berendam di dalam _tube_, sambil menikmati pemandangan pantai jauh di luar sana, pada jendela kaca besar sebagai penunjuk pandangan.

Ini terlalu mewah untukku. Ditambah dengan kondisi seperti di medan perang, semuanya bergemuruh liar di dalam kepalaku. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi Ichigo yang berubah menjadi penyerangku. Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat dan penyesalan yang tidak akan bisa ditarik kembali. Semuanya sudah terjadi, mau tidak mau aku harus membuat pertahanan untuk tetap berdiri tegap.

Ichigo tidak akan bisa menjatuhkanku—menundukkanku. Dia tidak boleh menutup cara pandangku menatap dunia. Kebebasan tetap akan menjadi milikku.

Aku masih mempertimbangkan untuk keluar atau tidak. Menemui Ichigo di luar kamarku adalah hal tersulit yang akan kulakukan. Apakah aku harus berpura-pura untuk tidak menganggap semua kejadian malam kemarin adalah kenyataan? Haruskah aku melakukannya, untuk pria itu?

Ketukan di pintu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Itu pasti Ichigo, berusaha masuk dengan cara sehalus mungkin.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah melangkah dan berdiri di depan pintu, mendengar ketukan itu berulang beberapa kali. Aku tersadar, tidak mungkin aku melakukan ini dan menunjukkan ketakutanku pada kekuasaannya. Lebih baik menganggap kejadian itu tidak berdampak banyak untukku.

Segera kusingkirkan kursi dan vas bunga sehalus mungkin, tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik. Tanganku bergetar saat akan meraih kenop pintu. Rasa gugup terasa kuat di perutku. Enggan bercampur ketidakberdayaan.

Pintu terbuka tanpa tarikan tanganku. Ichigo membukanya, melihatku dengan tatapan bingung saat aku masih mematung tepat di depan pintu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau belum memakan sarapanmu." Cara bicaranya terdengar sangat normal, kecuali luka yang terlihat dileher jenjangnya. Goresan merah hasil ancamanku kepadanya. Darahnya sudah mengering dan pasti akan meninggalkan bekas samar.

Ichigo menunggu di depan pintu, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Dia tidak melakukan apapun kepadaku—sekedar memojokkan ataupun berdebat keras. Bahkan, matanya sama sekali tidak memandangku serius. Apakah dia sudah menyerah?

"Jangan membuatku untuk memaksamu, Rukia. Tidak ada dokter ataupun rumah sakit di pulau ini, dan aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit konyol hanya karena tidak memakan sarapanmu."

Kata-katanya membuatku mengernyit. Membayangkan Ichigo kembali marah dan memaksaku, kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan seberuntung kemarin malam. Dia akan jauh lebih unggul dariku.

Kakiku melangkah berat saat keluar dari kamar. Memasuki zona yang berbahaya, selama ada Ichigo di sekitarku. Matanya kembali mengamati gerak juga langkah yang kuambil, meneliti dalam keheningan. Dia tidak banyak bicara saat aku menatap terkejut pada sarapan lengkap di atas _counter_ dapur, juga ketika aku mulai memakannya perlahan—mencerna selama yang aku bisa. Ichigo memilih berdiri di area terbuka, balkon di luar dapur. Tubuhnya bersandar nyaman pada pagar kayu, sementara angin pagi menyapu rambutnya lembut. Aku menghindari kontak mata dengannya, selama dia tidak kembali mengusikku.

Aku akan baik-baik saja—mungkin.

"Aku tidak akan menyerangmu," celetuk Ichigo, saat aku meneguk air putih untuk mendorong makanan di tenggorokanku. Hampir saja aku tersedak karenanya.

"Kau tidak perlu segugup itu, _princess_," lanjutnya, menampakkan kembali seringai yang kuingat sebagai citra dirinya. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau, selama kau tidak jauh dariku."

"Apa … yang membuatku bisa yakin pada dirimu?" bisikku gugup, melihatnya bertumpu pada _counter_ tepat di hadapanku.

Tubuhnya menunduk ke arahku dan matanya tak lepas dari arah pandangku. Tiba-tiba tangannya menjangkau ke depan, membuatku spontan memundurkan tubuhku—menjauhinya. Hal yang kuyakini akan dilakukannya, ternyata hanya ketakutanku belaka. Tangannya mengambil potongan apel dan menggigitnya dengan suara nyaring. Tengukku terasa begitu dingin, menyadari tatapannya tidak melepaskanku begitu saja.

"Selama kau yakin kepadaku, maka aku tidak akan memaksamu lebih jauh lagi, Rukia." Alisnya naik di satu sisi, mempertanyakan keraguanku. "Bisa kau lakukan itu untukku?"

Dia jauh lebih baik dari kemarin, dalam arti gerak tubuhnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Ichigo tidak berniat untuk melewati batas amannya. Dia tidak berusaha untuk menggodaku dengan sentuhan gelapnya.

"Itu … hanya dari satu pihak—"

Ichigo menyodorkan sepotong apel tepat di depan bibirku, membungkamku dengan kebingungan mendadak. "Kau percaya padaku, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Rasa saling percaya tidak akan muncul bila salah satu pihak tidak mau memercayai pihak lainnya, bukan?"

"Tapi, kau memaksaku untuk melakukan semua yang kau inginkan!"

"Demi kebaikanmu. Dan semua ini adalah untukmu—tidakkah kau menyukai kebebasan yang kuberikan kepadamu?" Ichigo berhasil membuatku terdiam. Apel di tangannya kembali disodorkan, menyentuh lembut bibir bawahku. "Makanlah."

Aku tidak bisa menolak paksaannya. Semuanya berawal dari mata _hazel_-nya sejernih madu murni. Memaksaku untuk membuka mulut dan menerima apa yang diberikannya. Aku menggigit apelnya, merasakan rasa manis menyebar di lidah dan mulutku.

"Lakukan apa yang kukatakan, maka kau akan aman, Rukia." Dia tersenyum puas, namun memberikan rasa pahit di mulutku. "_Be a good girl, hmm_?"

Aku sudah memakan racunnya. Sama halnya dengan nasib Si Putri Salju—dia memakan apel beracunnya dan kemudian mati dalam kegelapan tak berujung. Dan di dalam kehidupanku saat ini, tidak akan ada ciuman dari pangeran yang bisa membangunkanku.

Ini bukan negeri dongengnya.

Telepon berdering nyaring, memecah keheningan ganjil. Ichigo memutus kontak mata denganku, bangun berdiri dan merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Dia berbicara bahasa asing—Itali bercampur Spanyol—yang kutebak sebagai kliennya. Sesekali terdengar geraman tidak persetujuan juga perdebatan dengan tangan terangkat ke udara. Aku memainkan gelas air putih di tanganku, mendengar pembicaraan sengit tepat di belakang punggungku.

Dunianya berputar dalam sebuah transaksi ilegal juga pembunuhan manusia. Sedikit lega aku tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakannya, selain memejamkan mataku setiap kali dia tertawa sinis.

Suara perdebatannya hilang menit berikutnya, kembali hening. Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya bertumpu pada ujung _counter_, di sebelah kiri dan kanan tubuhku. Dia memenjarakanku, sementara tubuhnya hampir bersandar pada punggungku.

"Aku harus pergi untuk sementara waktu ke kota terdekat. Ada beberapa orangku yang akan menjagamu, namun jangan keluar dari _cottage_ hingga aku kembali," bisiknya, memerintahku tegas. Napasnya berhembus hangat tepat di telinga kananku dan sebuah kecupan ringan di puncak kepalaku. Hanya sebatas bibirnya menyentuh rambutku. Memberikan getaran geli juga rasa takutku yang kembali muncul.

Aku tetap terdiam di tempat tak bergerak, hingga suara ketukan sepatunya menghilang dan semakin menjauh. Dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergetar hebat, mencengkram garpu hingga buku-buku jariku memutih.

.

.

.

Airnya perlahan menjadi dingin dan tidak menghangatkan tubuhku. Kupandangi langit di jendela kamar mandi yang perlahan berubah lebih gelap. _Sunset_ merah jingga yang bersenandung ringan menemaniku berendam di sore hari. Busa dari _bath-tube _meluap tumpah dan membasahi lantainya. Rasanya cukup nyaman, menikmati kemewahan ini dalam kesendirian yang walaupun dibatasi.

Ichigo sudah pergi lebih dari enam jam. Belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan kembali, selain para penjaga yang seringkali kulihat mondar mandir di depan _cottage_. Selama mereka tidak mengawasiku di dalam _cottage_, aku masih memiliki privasi untuk berusaha beradaptasi. Walaupun, tidak akan pernah bisa. Ichigo membatasi gerak tubuhku, bahkan saat dirinya tak mengawasiku dua puluh empat jam dengan matanya sendiri.

Aku menghela napas lelah, ketika lampu sudah mulai dinyalakan menyambut malam. Hari berganti terlalu cepat dan juga terasa hambar. Entah mengapa, aku merasa lebih aman ketika masih berada di rumahku sendiri. Haruskah aku menyebut tempat itu rumah?

Kulihat jari-jari tanganku mulai mengkerut karena terlalu lama berendam. Lebih baik aku mencari kegiatan lain, selain berendam dan merenungi nasib hingga Ichigo mendobrak pintu kamarku. Itu adalah hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan terjadi.

Kakiku baru menapaki karpet lembut dan tanganku melilit badanku dengan handuk besar, ketika suara berisik terdengar samar-samar. Seperti barang yang jatuh, atau mungkin seseorang yang terjatuh ke atas lantai. Napasku tertahan, berusaha mendengar suara itu lebih jelas lagi. Hening melingkupi atmosfer di sekitar, memutus keingintahuanku lebih dalam lagi. Tidak ada apapun selain suara air di _bath-tube_ yang tersedot ke lubang pembuangan air.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat penjaga yang kuhindari hampir sepanjang harinya. Keberadaan mereka kini menjadi sangat penting untukku. Jantungku bergumuruh tidak karuan. Ini pertanda ada sesuatu yang salah di tempat ini.

Di mana mereka, ketika tak ada satupun penjaga yang terlihat di teras depan?

Aku melangkah cepat dan mencari ke ruang tengah, melihat ke sekeliling tanpa menemukan siapapun yang berjaga di balkon depan. Mereka menghilang, seakan memang tak pernah ada di sana sejak awal.

Suara pintu terbuka dan berdenyit perlahan—pintu depan. Segera aku berlari untuk bersembunyi di lorong kamarku, memegang handuk di tubuhku sebagai pegangan terakhir. Suara orang-orang berisik dan berdebat sengit, menyebut namaku di tengah-tengah Bahasa Itali kasar yang mereka gunakan. Aku terpaku diam, merasakan dingin di tengukku menjalar begitu cepat. Dan—suara teriakan terdengar mematikan, seperti tersakiti sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku sendiri, menahan suara panikku yang bisa menarik perhatian mereka. Siapapun itu, yang pasti mereka bukanlah orang-orang Ichigo.

Apakah mereka bermaksud memburuku? Orang-orang kepercayaan Ayahku?

Mataku bergerak liar untuk mencari pertahanan terakhir. Senjata apapun bisa berguna untuk membela diriku, hingga Ichigo datang.

Tunggu—mengapa aku harus bergantung kepada pria itu? Mengapa aku berharap dia segera datang dan menyelamatkanku.

Suara tembakan terlintas di samping wajahku, menembus tembok di hadapanku. Aku tersentak dan berlari kembali ke dalam kamarku, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Seseorang dari mereka berhasil menemukanku. Apakah mereka bermaksud membunuhku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku hampir mengumpat, tersadar ke sekian kalinya kalau pintu ini tidak memiliki kunci. Kugunakan punggung kursi untuk menahannya kembali, berharap ini bisa menghambat mereka. Kakiku hampir terjatuh ketika sampai di dalam kamar mandi, membasahi lantai dengan botol sabun yang kutumpahkan tanpa berpikir lagi. Tanganku menggenggam erat perabot kecil yang terbuat dari marmer keras, dan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Pintu kamar didobrak paksa. Sekali sentakan, dua kali. Kali ketiga pintu berhasil ditembus dan seseorang melangkah ke dalam kamar, mengobrak-abrik lemari juga menggeser ranjang. Aku menggenggam perabot tumpul di tanganku dengan bibir bergetar hebat. Tinggal sedikit lagi, sampai dia memasuki kamar mandi.

Langkahnya semakin mendekat ke tempatku bersembunyi. Detik menjadi menit juga jam dalam hatiku. Menunggu saat dia tergelincir di atas lantai dan segera kulumpuhkan dengan tenaga yang kumiliki.

Suara berdebum juga gerutuan terdengar nyaring. Dia masuk ke dalam perangkapku semudah tikus ke arah penjepit yang diberi keju. Pistolnya terlempar dan jatuh tepat di sampingku. Pistol yang diredam dengan peredam suara di mulutnya—alasan mereka bisa menyerang tanpa kuketahui.

Tanganku dengan cepat mengambil pistol itu, mengarahkannya kepada Si Penyusup. Pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan jaket kulit, wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng ski. Tanganku bergetar hebat ketika melihat matanya tajam menusukku. Dia marah, geram. Seakan mencengkram leherku dengan tangan tak kasat matanya.

Perlahan dia berdiri dan meminta pistolnya dengan bahasa asing yang memaki. Aku mundur semakin ke belakang, sementara dia berusaha berdiri di atas lantai licin, sebelum kembali terjatuh dan mengumpat.

"_Don't move_! _Or—I'll shoot you_!" teriakku membalas, mengarahkan pistol ke arah tubuhnya.

Pria itu menggeram kesal dan menerjangku liar, hampir seperti melompat. Tanpa sadar kutekan pelatuknya, melepaskan timah panas tepat pada tubuhnya.

Mataku terpejam, ketika tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Hanya isakanku yang terasa panas di dadaku. Jantung bergemuruh hebat seperti akulah yang tertembak. Melihat pria itu tak bergerak di atas lantai, dengan darah yang perlahan membasahi di sekelilingnya.

Aku tersadar kembali, ketika suara gumaman orang masih terdengar di luar sana. Perkelahian yang terjadi juga kembali teriakan menggema. Kakiku bergerak tanpa perlu kuperintah, melangkah cepat melompati lantai yang licin dan masuk kembali ke kamarku. Aku tidak memikirkan tubuhku yang hanya terbalut sehelai handuk, lebih memilih terus berlari melewati ruang tengah dan ke arah balkon luar.

Kulihat orang-orang yang berbaju hitam—tiga orang. Mereka menembak satu orang penjaga tepat di kepalanya. Darah memuncrat keluar membasahi dinding dan kaca depan, membuat perutku terasa mual mendadak. Seorang dari mereka berbalik dan melihatku sambil menunjuk dengan telunjuknya. Spontan kulayangkan beberapa tembakan ke arah mereka, sebelum berlari keluar ke pintu balkon belakang.

Tembakan melesat di samping wajahku, membuatku menahan kakiku untuk melangkah ke depan, mengambil belokan tajam ke arah kolam renang. Tanganku mengarah ke belakang tubuhku, mengarahkan asal ke arah siapapun yang berusaha menembakku. Langkahku tertahan, ketika mendapati lebih banyak korban. Dua penjaga tergeletak kaku di samping kolam renang. Bau besi berkarat juga mata kosong mereka yang menatap ke arahku.

Aku takut. Sejadi-jadinya aku menangis tanpa bersuara. Tempat ini terlalu kotor.

Tiba-tiba leherku ditekan kuat dan tubuhku dibanting ke arah tembok samping. Pistolnya terlepas dari peganganku, tergelincir dan masuk ke dalam kolam. Punggungku membentur dindingnya kuat, sementara leherku dicekik semakin erat. Air mataku menggenang, kukuku berusaha mencakar tangan orang itu. Pria dengan topeng ski yang menahanku di tempat, mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke pelipis kiriku.

Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan oksigen tak lagi masuk ke dalam paru-paruku. Suara tembakan menggema di telingaku, kali ini tidak teredam sama sekali. Sesuatu yang basah mengenai pipi juga bahuku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, tidak merasakan efek samping apapun di kepalaku. Bukan aku yang tertembak, melainkan orang itu. Tubuhnya jatuh tak bernyawa di depanku, dan darahnya membasahi telapak kakiku.

Dengan tubuh bergetar hebat aku bergerak ke samping—menghindari kebusukan yang lagi-lagi jatuh di depan mataku. Sesaat kulihat sosok yang kukenal, berlari ke arahku dan memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku mengenalinya, wangi tubuh ini juga kehangatannya membuatku merasa aman. Melebihi apapun yang pernah kurasakan.

"Mereka berusaha menembakku … dan aku … aku membunuhnya…" Kata-kataku keluar dengan sendirinya—penyesalan. Kedua tanganku mencengkram bajunya sekuat mungkin. Kusandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya, merasakan tubuhku terasa begitu lemas.

Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun, selain mengangkat kakiku dan menggendongku ke dalam _cottage_. Aku memeluk lehernya sebagai sandaran, ketika kembali melihat beberapa tubuh bergelimpangan di dekat pintu utama. Kembali menyadarkanku akan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Beberapa penjaga terlihat mondar-mandir di ujung lorong—orang-orang yang ikut dengan Ichigo dan tidak terbunuh dalam penyerangan. Seandainya mereka lebih cepat kembali, apakah Ichigo juga akan menjadi korbannya?

Napasku masih terasa berat, menyakiti dadaku. Ichigo mendudukkanku di sofa kamar mandi, ketika mataku bergerak liar untuk mencari orang yang sudah kutembak—kubunuh dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Lantai kamar mandinya bersih dari noda darah, ketika kusadari ini bukan kamarku.

Air keran diputar menyala oleh Ichigo, membasahi handuk dengan uap yang mengepul. Dia berjalan ke arahku kemudian, berlutut di hadapanku dengan sorot mata tak menajam ataupun marah. Handuknya disapukan ke permukaan kulit wajahku, menghapus noda darah yang tercium menyengat ke hidungku. Rasa panasnya menyengat ke kulit.

"Mereka luput dari pantauanku," ucapnya kemudian, membuka mulut dari kebisuannya. "Nelayan itu—mereka adalah penyerangnya. Seharusnya aku lebih teliti dan tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian, Rukia."

Mungkin, kau juga akan ikut terbunuh. Pikiran itu bergema dalam kepalaku sendiri, tak bisa kuucapkan keluar dari bibir dinginku.

Setelah membersihkan wajah juga tubuh atasku, tangannya berpindah ke kakiku. Terdapat noda darah yang lebih gelap dan sudah hampir mengering. Darah penyusup itu.

"Siapa mereka? Mengapa mereka mau membunuhku?" tanyaku hampir histeris, mengernyit ketika Ichigo mengecup paha atasku yang tak tertutup oleh handuk. Kutarik wajahnya menjauh, enggan merasakan getaran aneh yang diberikannya pada tubuhku.

"Ambil napasmu perlahan." Jarinya mengusap pipiku, menghapus sesuatu yang basah menuruni daguku. Air mataku. "Ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat, mengangguk cepat.

"Yhwach melindungimu atau lebih pantas disebut sebagai menyekapmu dalam kastilnya?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri, sambil kembali membersihkan kakiku. "Tapi, inilah kenyataannya, Rukia. Dari hal inilah aku ingin melindungimu, seharusnya kau mengerti."

"Dengan membunuh?"

"Lebih pantas sebagai penghakiman."

"Kau … tidak bisa seenaknya melakukan apapun yang menurutmu benar. Kau bukan hakim ataupun dewa!"

"Kau boleh menyebutku sebagai anjing pembunuh, bila itu lebih meyakinkanmu. Anjing kotor yang rela membela malaikat terbuang dengan sayap patah juga kotor oleh lumpur." Dia menarikku kepada tubuhnya, memelukku di atas pangkuannya. "Aku gagal untuk melindungi tangan bersihmu dari kotornya darah, malaikatku. Tapi, dengan terpaksa kukatakan, selamat datang di duniaku."

Kata-katanya seakan menenggelamkanku lebih dalam lagi ke dalam kekejian dari bagian hidupnya. Kini menjadi hidupku. Dia membuka mataku perlahan, menampakkan apa yang menjadi pijakanku selama ini. Memperkenalkanku pada darah juga hukum rimba yang berlaku.

Tangannya menarik tanganku lembut, memakaikan sesuatu yang terasa sedikit membebani. Kulihat gelang _silver_ melingkari pergelangan tanganku, sedikit kebesaran. Sebuah permata kecil terlihat bersinar di tengah-tengahnya, kilauan terindah yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku. Dia kembali menarik tanganku dan mengecup nadiku begitu lama. Kuhentakkan tanganku menjauh darinya, bergetar dengan jari-jari terkepal kuat.

Dia menatapku dengan mata yang bergurau ringan, sudut mulutnya tertarik dengan sendirinya. Kupalingkan wajahku ke jendela luar, enggan melihatnya yang terus berusaha menggodaku lebih jauh lagi. Seakan ini permainan menarik untuk dirinya.

"Ini hadiah dariku—sebagai pengikat kau kepadaku, Rukia." Tangannya menyibak rambutku yang masih basah sehabis berendam, mengekspos leher telanjangku kepadanya. Bibirnya turun dan mengecup nadiku di sana, membuat debaran di dadaku semakin liar. Kucengkram ringan rambutnya yang menggelitik pipiku, merasakan kehangatan menjalar di seluruh pembuluh darahku.

Aku menggeram pelan—menolaknya—ketika bibirnya menggigit dan menjilat ringan. Kudorong tubuhnya menjauh, menundukkan kepalaku untuk mengambil napas panjang.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala. Baiklah—terserah," gumamnya mendesah ringan. "Aku akan mengambil pakaianmu. Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini." Ichigo menarik diri, mengangkat tubuhku lagi dan menggendongku ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ke … mana?" tanyaku bergetar, merasakan tubuhku semakin lemas dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Tempat pelarian selanjutnya. Ke mana pun tidak penting, selama kau berada di sisiku."

Ichigo mendudukkanku di atas ranjang—ranjangnya. Kamarnya sedikit lebih besar dariku, dengan seprai putih bersih dan dinding yang lebih gelap. Warna hitam terlihat dari perabotnya, menandakan bahwa ini memang kamar pribadinya. Maskulin bercampur kegelapan seperti dirinya.

"Tunggu di sini," perintahnya, sebelum berlalu pergi. Menghilang dari pandanganku.

Air mataku kembali keluar dan isakanku semakin terdengar jelas di telingaku. Kutekuk lututku dan memelukknya sekuat yang kubisa, merasakan hidup ini lebih sulit dari yang pernah kubayangkan. Kegelapan mengintaiku dan tidak akan melepaskan cengkramannya pada tubuhku.

Aku takut, tidak berdaya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongku selain Ichigo seorang. Dan dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghancurkanku perlahan sampai meninggalkan jati diriku di belakang. Semuanya tidak lagi terasa aman.

Kebebasan semakin meninggalkanku yang tak bisa berdiri setegap sebelumnya. Harapanku pupus, bersamaan dengan air mataku yang tak berhenti mengalir—menangisi hidupku sendiri.

Aku hancur, remuk seperti kaca yang retak berkeping-keping.

.

.

**_*_to be continued_*_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Scene 4, chapter 5 update! _Fiuhh_—adegan aksinya _bloody_ dan belum termasuk _gore_ kok. Di sini Rukia berusaha bertahan hidup dan lagi-lagi tidak kuat untuk menghadapi penyerangnya seorang diri. Rukia memang digambarkan kuat dan pejuang tangguh, tapi siapa sih yang ga shock begitu diserang dan menembak penjahat di depan matanya? Ini semakin membuatnya rapuh dan harus bergantung kepada Ichigo. Tapi, bergantung kepada Ichigo juga membuatnya tersiksa. Wkwkwkwk author-nya juga bingung sendiri nih XD #plak

Agak susah gampang-gampang menulis fic rate M ini. Menguras emosi walaupun words nya tidak banyak. Kuharap fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. Di tengah kegalauan author, kuharap fic ini masih bisa terus diupdate dan lancar sampai akhir. Xiixixiix… Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan review, untuk kesan pesan, kritik saran kalian, terima kasih banyakkkk~ _Love u all_~ 3 3 3

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**tsu**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Hihihi… makasih banyak ya, sudah kulanjut ini update-an terbaru ;) Semoga suka dengan lanjutannya…

**Snow**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Yup, predator ganas bikin Rukia takut XD Giginya tajam sih (?) Rukia berusaha menolak Ichigo sebisa mungkin, punya pendirian yang teguh dan ga selemah yang Ichigo pikir ;) Heheh… semarah apa ya Yhwach dan Bambietta? Ada di chapter ini, moga bisa menebak. Semoga suka dengan lanjutannya… makasih buat semangatnya ya!

**tiwie okaza**: Halo tiwie-san! Makasih sudah mereview! Masa sih? Aku pernah liat namamu di kotak review XD Hoo.. lupa password ya? Buat yang baru lagi aja #plak Ga apa" kok, asalkan sudah dibaca aku sudah senang Ichigo memang serem di sini, hampir setara sama pemeran Ju-On (?) XD Ada nih romance tarik-ulur di chapter ini… wkwkkw semoga suka dengan lanjutannya ;)

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Sangat sangat berbahaya Ichigo, apalagi di chapter ini keliatan ganasnya XD Ikeh ikeh kemoceng? Wkwkwk Rukia ga mau kalah sama Ichigo, ganas vs ganas… Chapter ini lebih banyak dark-nya (menurutku) hehe, siapkan hati ;) Sudah diupdate dan semoga kamu suka dengan lanjutannya…

**ella mabby chan**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Ichigo tambah tambah mesum loh kalau dipukul kepalanya XD #ngaco Tapi Rukia ga bakalan kalah dari Ichigo yang suka nyerang tiba-tiba (mudah"an) Oya? Sedikit eksplisit? #malu Aku baru pertama nyoba bikin M dan ternyata… *senyam senyum sendiri* wkwkwkkw… Iya nih, untuk fic ini sengaja aku ga bikin panjang", sekitar 2000-5000 words aja… Ngimbangin fic satunya yang lebih panjang dari ini… hohoho… Semoga suka dengan lanjutannya ;)

**uzumakisanti**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Tapi muncul sekarang nih reviewnya… hohoho.. makasih ya sudah nyempatin review ;) Hehe.. aku juga suka Ichigo yang kesannya keras kepala maksa-maksa gitu #smirk Terus kena tolak deh sama Rukia XD Rukia masih polos" gaje, tapi nanti seiring berjalannya waktu dia jadi lebih siaga dan tahu seluk beluk kehidupan Ichigo. Sudah kulanjut dan semoga suka dengan lanjutannya…

**aeon**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Pen namemu mengingatkan aku sama Final Fantasy X… *lupakan* XD Oya? Wow.. makasih sudah jadi favorite-mu! #malu Makasih juga sudah baca Black Rossete yang panjuaanng itu XD Yup, ini sengaja aku cari dan coba genre lain, sebenarnya lebih suka yang setipe Black Rossete. Tapi penasaran juga sama Angst yang lebih ke arah M #smirk Sudah kuupdate dan semoga kamu suka dengan lanjutannya… makasih untuk semangatnya ;)

**My playlist (as always):**

_Skylar Grey- I Know You_

_Ellie Goulding- Love Me Like You Do, Bittersweet_

_Sia- Salted Wounds, Dressed in Black_

_Sara Bareilles- Gravity_

_Christina Aguilera- Bound To You_

_Jack Trammell- Fight For Freedom_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	6. Breaking Inside

**_*_Black Hair Girl_*_**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos, Dark/Violent Contents ... for this story**

* * *

**Scene 5: Breaking Inside**

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang di dunia ini. Itu salah satu ungkapan yang menjadi keraguanku, tidak ada dalam salah satu koleksi buku di kamarku. Seandainya saja aku masih bisa menyebutnya sebagai kamarku, bukan kurungan. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Semuanya sudah menjadi seonggok kenangan yang dibuang secara paksa. Hak juga kehidupanku.

Pemandangan kembali berganti menjadi bayangan sendu dari balik tirai. Barcelona, Spanyol. Sejak tiba di kota ini, aku tidak merasakan ketenangan sedikit pun. Walaupun terlihat jauh lebih hidup dengan orang-orang yang mengisi kegiatan masing-masing di hari menjemukan. Dan seandainya saja aku bisa berbaur di tengah-tengah mereka tanpa ada yang mengintaiku. Suatu hal mustahil yang tidak bisa kugenggam kembali dalam peganganku.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo, memanggilku ke salah satu deretan baju di pojok ruangan. Aku hampir lupa, bahwa kami sedang berada di salah satu butik ternama di pusat perbelanjaan Barcelona.

Ichigo bersikeras membelikan kebutuhan pribadiku—pakaian, sepatu, bahkan aksesoris yang tak seharusnya dipilihkan. Dia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menggesek kartu kredit _unlimited_ miliknya—yang kutahu asal dari semua kekayaan kotornya.

Belanja bisa menjernihkan pikiran yang sudah terlalu penat. Ungkapan seperti itu tidak ada benarnya. Sedikit—kuakui aku mulai melupakan kenangan buruk yang menghantuiku sepanjang malam di dalam pesawat, walaupun tidak menghilangkan rasa mualnya. Darah dan bau busuk itu, semuanya membuat kulitku merinding.

Hal yang lebih buruk terjadi setelahnya. Keberadaan Ichigo menjadi sesuatu yang baru bagiku. Tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai menenangkan, mungkin melegakan? Aku tidak tahu pasti, selain rasa aman selama berada di belakang punggungnya. Tanpa perlu dia menyentuhku lebih jauh.

Aku mendesah berat, menuruti instingku untuk tetap mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya. Lagipula, lari menjadi pilihan tersulit yang bisa kulakukan. Tiga pengawal pribadinya mengawasi di luar toko. Ichigo sendiri menjadi penghalang terbesar di antara semuanya. Sikapnya sigap dan tahu kapan harus berada di dekatku atau tidak. Dia sudah memperkirakan semuanya dengan terperinci.

Gelang di tanganku sebagai pengingat akan ikatan yang diberikannya kepadaku. Perlindungan yang melibatkan kontrak, tidak lain adalah jiwaku sendiri. Ichigo menginginkanku dan aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dicarinya dariku.

"Ada lagi yang kausuka?" tanyanya, masih memilih di bagian pakaian pria. Matanya fokus pada baju yang disingkirkannya satu persatu. Aku tidak begitu paham mengenai seleranya, selain baju jenis apapun yang pasti cocok di tubuh hampir Adonisnya—mau tidak mau kuakui. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya cukup jelas sebelum ini.

"Kau sudah menambahkan hampir selusin baju," gerutuku berbisik. "Juga tiga jenis sepatu. Itu sangat lebih dari cukup."

"Pilihanmu terlalu biasa saja—_t-shirt_ dan _jeans_ denim. Apa kau tidak pernah mengenal apa yang namanya mode?"

"Aku … tidak peduli." Aku berbisik sendu. Sulit rasanya mengenal apa yang bagus untuk kupakai, selama berada di dalam rumah besar Basterbine. Itu masa lalu, yang membuatku bertindak seperti orang ketinggalan zaman. Hanya buku-bukulah yang menjadi temanku.

Ichigo menarik tanganku kemudian, menautkan jari-jarinya kepadaku. Rasa gelitik dingin menjalar cepat hingga ke tengukku. Rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Dia mengambil salah satu pakaian musim panas dari rak gantungan. Sebuah terusan merah muda pucat, dengan renda di bagian ujungnya. Pita besar terikat di pinggang belakang, membuatku tidak bisa berpaling dari kain yang menjuntai indah itu. Cantik—satu kata yang selalu luput dari bahasaku setiap hari.

"Cobalah," ujarnya, memberikan gantungan baju itu kepadaku.

Aku menerimanya seperti barang pecah belah di atas tanganku. Mataku tidak lepas dari kain yang menjuntai hingga ke betisku. Bahannya benar-benar lembut dan berkibar saat tertiup angin musim panas.

Ichigo memerhatikanku dalam diam, menaikkan sebelah alisnya di saat kakiku belum mengambil langkah. Kuhela napasku pasrah, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar ganti. Salah satu pelayan toko mengikutiku, membantu mencarikan kamar kosong serta melepaskan gantungan bajunya. Kini aku berhadapan dengan diriku, ketika cermin sebadan penuh menyambut di dalam salah satu biliknya.

Tubuh kecil dan terlalu kurus. Apakah mungkin pakaian ini cocok untukku?

Dan benar saja, ketika baju ini menyelimuti tubuhku, kainnya menjuntai sampai pertengahan betis. Renda di tali lengan dan turun sampai ke pertengahan dada. Gaun ini lebih cantik daripada yang sebelumnya kubayangkan, bahkan ikatan pita yang tersampir di belakang punggungku. Sempurna di tubuhku.

Tunggu—bagaimana mungkin Ichigo tahu ukuran bajuku? Kulihat label di belakang punggungku dan menemukan nomor yang pas. Hanya kebetulan, kupikir.

Suara si pelayan memanggil dari balik pintu, mengucapkan sesuatu dengan bahasa Spanyol yang terlalu cepat. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya. Kubuka pintu kamar ganti dan menemukan gadis pelayan toko yang membawa beberapa potong baju di atas tangannya. Senyumnya tertarik lebar sebagai penanda keramahtamahan aturan penyambut tamu. Dia menyodorkannya tumpukan bajunya kepadaku, terdengar seperti baju yang disarankan kemudian.

"_Sí_**(1)**," ucapku, ketika dia menunjuk bajuku dan kembali bertanya dalam bahasa Spanyol. Menanyakan ukuran yang pas, itu yang bisa kutebak dari gestur tangan juga ekspresinya.

Aku memilah-milah potongan baju yang hampir serupa dengan apa yang sedang kukenakan. Putih, biru langit, lalu kuning lemon. Napasku kembali terasa berat, ketika menyadari harus mengganti pakaianku tiga kali lagi.

Kutarik baju pertama, ketika sebuah amplop putih terjatuh di antaranya. Aku terdiam, menyadari ini seperti surat yang terselip di antara baju. Mungkin milik pelayan itu yang tak sengaja terbawa. Kuambil surat itu tanpa pikir panjang dan membalik amplopnya. Dan jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, melihat tulisan tangan yang menorehkan namaku di atas permukaan putihnya.

Surat untukku? Tapi—dari siapa?

Perlahan kubuka amplopnya yang tersegel rapat. Jari-jariku gemetar gugup dan membuat langkahku semakin lambat. Sebuah surat yang terlipat rapi berada di dalamnya, kubuka dengan sigap dan mendapati tinta hitam mengukir tulisannya sehalaman penuh. Mataku bergerak cepat ke bawah, menemukan satu nama yang kembali menarik napasku hingga hampir tercekik.

Bambietta Basterbine.

"Rukia, kau sudah selesai?"

Panggilan itu membuatku terkejut hingga hampir terlonjak. Ichigo memanggil dari balik sana, mengetuk pintu kamar gantinya. Terlalu takut dan rasa dingin menikam pundakku kemudian. Segera kulipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celana _jeans_-ku. Ichigo tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini—tidak sebelum aku selesai membaca suratnya.

"A … aku sedang mengganti bajuku," jawabku hampir terdengar bergetar. Kugigit bibirku menahan kecurigaan yang mungkin bisa tercium olehnya.

"Ada hal yang harus kulakukan—pekerjaan mendadak. Jadi, lebih baik cepatlah," balasnya lagi, lebih menuntut.

Kupakai celana _jeans_-ku dan kaos putihku tanpa perlu merapikan rambutku. Tanganku memastikan surat itu terlipat aman di kantong celana, sebelum membuka pintu keluar dengan napas tertahan.

Ichigo menungguku tepat di depan kamar ganti. Matanya memerhatikan wajahku, kemudian turun ke arah tumpukan baju di tanganku. "Dari mana baju-baju itu?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, menyadari ini bukanlah rekomendasi darinya. Pelayan itu—dia sengaja memberikan baju-baju ini untuk menutupi suratnya.

"Pelayan wanita tadi memberikannya kepadaku. Beberapa saran baju yang mungkin cocok untukku," jawabku langsung, berusaha untuk tidak berekspresi banyak.

Ichigo terdiam, membuat perutku semakin terasa melilit. Akhirnya dia menyerah, mengambil tumpukan baju itu dari tanganku seraya berjalan ke arah meja kasir.

"Kau … tidak perlu mengambil semuanya," ucapku bingung, begitu Ichigo menaruhnya dalam tumpukan baju yang sudah kupilih sebelumnya. "Ini terlalu banyak."

"Selama itu cocok untukmu, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." Ichigo mengeluarkan dompetnya, memberikan kartunya yang berwarna hitam emas. "Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, bahwa kau tidak perlu menahan dirimu untuk membeli apa yang kau mau."

Tiba-tiba tangannya menarikku mendekat, melingkar di pinggangku. Aku sedikit tercekat, ketika menyadari jari-jari tangannya hampir menyentuh kantung celana di mana suratku terlipat rapi. Keringat dingin membasahi leher dan keningku, selama menunggu proses pembayaran yang berjalan sangat lambat. Jangan sampai dia menyentuhnya.

Ichigo mengambil kantong belanjanya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan satunya menggandengku keluar dari toko. Para pelayan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum merekah. Tentu saja, setelah lebih dari selusin baju dibeli Ichigo dengan kartu 'emas' miliknya. Ditambah tiga pasang sepatu sebagai tambahannya.

Tiga pengawal Ichigo segera mengikuti kemudian—satu di depan dan dua di belakang. Seakan membaur dengan para pejalan kaki, mereka terlihat normal sebagai turis asing juga penduduk setempat yang memiliki dompet tebal. Matahari terik menusuk kulitku, cuaca panas yang tidak berbeda dengan kepulauan Carribean. Bangunan di kiri dan kanan jalan terbuat dari batu berwarna kuning keemasan, ketika mentari meneranginya begitu terik menyilaukan. Tipe keindahan kuno yang berada di pesisir Mediterania. _Brand-brand_ ternama dunia mengisi deretan tokonya, yang selalu dikatakan Bambietta sebagai lemari pakaian pribadinya.

Ichigo terus berjalan, melewati beberapa blok menuju sebuah mobil di pinggir jalan. Dua mobil hitam berjajar rapi. Ichigo membuka pintu penumpang salah satunya, menyuruhku masuk sementara dia mengikuti di belakang. Kami pergi tanpa kata terucap, langsung menuju jalanan padat di tengah hari. Baru tiga jam berlalu setelah kami tiba di kota ini, dan aku sudah merasakan lelah yang menusuk kepalaku.

.

.

.

"Kamarmu berada di pintu sebelah kanan, dan aku berada tepat di seberang," jelas Ichigo di tengah-tengah _hall_ ruang apartemennya. Bisakah dibilang apartemen, bila menyangkut satu lantai penuh di lantai teratas gedung ini? Lebih menyerupai kondominium.

"Aku harus menemui beberapa orang. Dua orangku akan berjaga di depan, sementara tiga orang berada di lobi bawah," lanjutnya, membelai leherku dengan jari-jari jenjangnya. Bibirnya mengecup sudut keningku secara tiba-tiba.

Tubuhku bergidik dengan sendirinya, menjauhi Ichigo hingga membentur meja besar di tengah ruangan. Dia hanya terdiam, memaklumi apa yang baru saja kulakukan kepadanya. Menghindarinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai bertemu saat makan malam nanti." Ichigo berjalan menjauh, berbalik ke arah pintu besar dan menutupnya rapat-rapat di belakangku.

Aku merasakan kelegaan di dadaku yang melonggar cepat. Segera aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kamarku—pintu sebelah kanan. Ruangan besar berada di dalamnya, dilapisi karpet mewah dan sebuah ranjang besar bertiang di tengah area. Lagi, kamar mewah yang menjadi sangkar baruku. Di sebelah kiri adalah sebuah ruang duduk dengan dua buah sofa pendek. Terdapat pintu di sudut dalamnya, yang kupikir adalah kamar mandinya.

Tanganku terkepal erat, sembari memerhatikan sudut-sudut kamar—tempat biasanya kamera tersembunyi diletakkan. Aku tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa, tapi rasa cemas itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku memilih kamar mandi—tempat terakhir, area pribadi yang tidak mungkin menyisakan kamera pengawas. Berjaga-jaga privasiku tetap berada di bawah kendaliku.

Kututup pintunya rapat-rapat, menyandarkan punggungku di belakangnya. Perlahan kurogoh saku kantongku, mengambil surat yang masih terlipat rapi. Aman. Jariku bergetar ringan saat membukanya perlahan, memaparkan isi yang belum kubaca keseluruhan.

Surat itu, berbunyi,

'_Untuk Rukia, adikku. Sis, aku tahu di mana kau berada saat ini. Sepertinya kita mengambil jalur yang saling bertentangan juga keputusan yang salah. Kau mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Ichigo, dia tunanganku dan kau tidak berhak bersanding di sisinya, ayah sudah menegaskan hal itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Ichigo pikirkan tentangmu, tapi satu yang pasti bahwa dia adalah milikku. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke rumah dengan keadaan yang sama. Kau mengubah segalanya menjadi lebih buruk. Tapi, ada satu hal yang bisa kutawarkan kepadamu, satu-satunya jalan keluar untukmu. Ini mengenai masa lalumu, keluarga aslimu. Fakta bahwa kau bukanlah adik kandungku, bukan bagian dari Basterbine—_'

Napasku terputus begitu saja dan mataku ragu untuk membaca sisa isinya. Tubuhku merosot lemas dari daun pintu, merasakan dinginnya lantai marmer di atas telapak tanganku. Aku tidak bisa memproses semuanya dengan baik, termasuk apa yang sudah dikatakan Bambietta.

Kuulang berkali-kali kalimat yang sudah kubaca, berusaha menerka adanya kesalahan maksud di sana. Hasilnya sama saja, tetap terbaca seperti itu.

'_Kau bukan bagian dari Basterbine_.' Kata-kata itu mulai berdengung di dalam kepalaku. Memutar-mutar seperti badai topan.

Apakah benar aku bukanlah keturunan asli dan sah Basterbine?

Aku tercekat, bibirku kering dengan sendirinya. Kukantukkan kepalaku sekali, berusaha menghilangkan denyutan yang terus berdentum berulang kali. Ini mustahil terjadi.

Kumantapkan mataku yang mulai berair, berusaha membaca sisa suratnya. Bambietta merencanakan sesuatu—hal yang menjadi rahasia selama ini.

'—_Aku baru menemukan fakta ini setelah kau menghilang dari rumah. Suatu bukti yang kutemukan di arsip rahasia ruang kerja ayah, hanya ini yang bisa kubaca sebelum Jugram menjaganya lebih ketat. Mengagumkan, bukan? Ayah berbohong kepadamu dan membesarkanmu dengan kemewahan yang ada. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih, bukan lari bersama tunanganku._"

Titik di akhir kalimat membeberkan tintanya. Terlihat kemarahan dari Bambietta, menancapkan penanya terlalu lama di sana, hampir merusak sebagian kalimat.

'_Tidak perlu khawatir, karena semuanya bisa kembali menjadi lebih baik. Aku bisa membantumu menemukan masa lalumu itu, keluarga aslimu. Kau lebih tertarik dengan hal ini daripada terus berada di samping Ichigo, bukan? Menghilang selamanya dari sisi Ichigo sama sekali tidak berarti bagimu. Dia segalanya bagiku dan aku ingin dia kembali ke sisiku. Lebih baik kau menyetujui rencanaku, yang akan mengantarkanmu kepada kebebasanmu sendiri. Turuti apa yang kukatakan, maka kau akan berhasil._'

Aku membaca cepat sisa suratnya, membahas sesuatu mengenai penyamaran, cara melepaskan diri dari pengawasan, orang yang harus kutemui, petunjuk berharga, dan rekayasa pembunuhan palsu. Bambietta benar-benar menginginkan Ichigo kembali kepadanya, dengan cara melenyapkanku selamanya. Dia merencanakan semua ini begitu mendetail, berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo untuk memercayai kematianku secara tragis.

Ini gila dan di luar batas kemampuanku.

Catatan terpenting di bagian bawah menyadarkan rasa bimbangku. Hanya aku dan Bambietta yang boleh tahu isi surat ini.

'_Segera lenyapkan surat ini begitu kau selesai membacanya. Bila Ichigo mengetahuinya, maka kesempatanmu tidak akan ada lagi._'

Segera kuremas surat itu menjadi sobekan kecil. Kubuang semuanya ke dalam toilet dan membanjurnya hingga tidak bersisa. Buktinya sudah lenyap, hanya menyisakan sengatan di dadaku.

Jantungku bergemuruh panik juga marah. Dunia ini terasa tidak sama lagi, membuatku mempertanyakan siapa diriku sebenarnya?

Apa tujuanku selama ini, selain meratapi nasib yang balik menghancurkanku? Sungguh sebuah kesia-siaan bagiku, menerima tawaran Ichigo untuk pergi bersamanya. Ironis, keberuntungan membohongiku dan sekarang menertawakan kebodohanku.

Tentu saja aku buta selama ini. Akan kasih sayang ayah yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk Bambietta. Sedangkan aku, diasingkan dari dunia luar dan menempati kamarku hampir setiap harinya. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menerima perlakuan egois Bambietta dan tawarannya untuk membangkang sekali-kali. Berujung pertemuanku dengan Ichigo dan memaparkan semua faktanya.

Haruskah aku tetap buta daripada membuka mataku? Haruskah aku hidup di dalam bayang-bayang kepalsuan yang melekat padaku hingga ajalku tiba?

Aku tidak bisa berteriak ataupun memaki. Hanya bisa bernapas berat dan membayangkan bagaimana kasih sayang keluarga itu sebenarnya. Siapa ayah dan ibuku? Apakah mereka masih memiliki perasaan rindu kepadaku—mencariku hingga ke ujung dunia?

Pertanyaan besarnya, siapa Yhwach Basterbine?

Bulu kudukku berdiri, rasa dingin menyapu tengukku begitu kuat. Aku ditekan kembali dan rasanya sulit untuk berdiri tegap dengan punggung yang kokoh.

Mataku terbuka karena rasa sakit ini, mendapati lampu menyala terang di atas langit-langit. Satu nama yang hampir saja kulupakan, setelah surat itu lenyap dari hadapan. Satu tujuan di mana aku bisa menyingkap semuanya.

Satu nama yang Bambietta torehkan sebagai penunjuk terakhir. Nama itu yang akan selalu melekat dalam ingatanku sampai kapanpun, pegangan hidupku—Urahara Kisuke.

.

.

.

Kutatap pintu kamarnya yang masih sama sejak lima belas menit aku berdiri di sini. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, sosok Ichigo belum terlihat di mana pun. Kesempatanku untuk memasuki kamarnya semakin menipis. Aku tahu itu, tapi tekadku seakan terlem kuat dan menahan kakiku untuk segera bergerak.

Takut ataukah ragu? Aku tidak bisa membedakannya dalam kondisi ini.

Aku ingin mencari _passport_-ku, yang kemungkinan besar disembunyikan Ichigo di salah satu koper atau sudut kamarnya. Satu-satunya kunciku untuk pergi ke Jepang dan menemukan orang itu. Urahara Kisuke. Setelah mengikuti rencana Bambietta, maka aku bisa segera lepas dari jeratan. Seperti yang sudah direncanakannya matang-matang. Kuharap demikian.

Kusandarkan tanganku pada kenop pintu dan memegangnya ragu. Mataku tertutup dengan sendirinya, saat kutekan kenopnya dan membuka pintu itu lebar.

Kamar Ichigo, sebesar kamarku dengan lampu yang lebih redup. Ranjang besar bersandar pada satu bagian dindingnya, berhadapan dengan bagian lain ruangan yang merupakan ruang duduk. Kaca jendelanya memperlihatkan pemandangan langit sore kelabu. Pucat yang kelam.

Kopernya berada di sisi ruangan, di sebelah meja kerja yang berdiri kaku. Warnanya oak hampir ke hitam, berbeda dari perabot lainnya. Tanpa pikir panjang kakiku mengarah ke sana dan tanganku bekerja untuk membuka satu per satu bagian tas. Mencari dan menelisik. Hanya satu _passport_ yang kubutuhkan, satu buku kecil menyerupai buku saku.

Tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Sekali lagi aku mencari berulang kali, memastikan di antara baju-bajunya, berikut laci meja juga bawah ranjang. Tidak ada di bawah sarung bantal ataupun di bawah kasur—kemungkinan terbesar rahasia disembunyikan. Ichigo lebih cerdik dari yang kukira. Dia sigap dalam hal apapun, termasuk membawa _passport_-ku bersamanya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan kemudian?

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Suara itu membuat tubuhku terlonjak dan bangun dari ranjang. Jantungku seperti ditusuk, ketika melihat Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Postur tubuhnya tidak menegang atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemarahan. Sebaliknya, dia bersikap tenang seakan tidak terjadi apapun di dalam kamarnya. Di antara kekacauan yang sudah kuperbuat.

"Kau mencari sesuatu, Rukia?" tanyanya lagi, melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya. Keringat dingin membasahi leherku. "Apa itu? Mungkin bisa kutebak."

Aku mengambil langkah mundur ke samping dan memunggungi jendela kamar. Kuremas gordennya karena rasa gugupku menekan tenggorokanku.

"Aku … aku hanya—barangku. Ada barangku yang hilang," bisikku bergetar, menelan ludahku untuk tidak tersedak.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, mengamati isi ruangan berikut kopernya. Tidak ada barang yang berantakan, tapi dia bisa mengetahui begitu jelas. Barang yang berpindah tempat juga tata letaknya. Alisnya naik terlalu tinggi, mempertanyakan sikapku kepadanya.

"Barangmu? Apa itu?"

"Aahh … itu, maksudku—"

"Ini?" Ichigo merogoh saku celananya dan memperlihatkan _passport_-ku. Barang yang kucari.

Aku tercekat, tidak sengaja memekik karenanya. Ichigo tahu segalanya, berdecak tidak setuju dengan senyum sinis di wajahnya. Jelas-jelas dia tidak suka dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Untuk apa kaubutuh _passport_-mu? Kau ingin lari dariku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya—"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan kejujuran, Rukia. Penolakanmu adalah penyangkalan," potongnya sengit, berjalan ke arahku tergesa.

Aku berusaha menghindar darinya, ketika Ichigo menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mendorongku ke dinding. Tubuhnya memenjarakanku, menahan agar aku tidak bisa kabur darinya.

Matanya menatapku tajam, sebuah kekecewaan terlihat jelas di pantulan jernihnya. Aku sudah membangunkan sesuatu yang terlarang—hewan buas dari dalam hatinya. Dia menggertakkan gigi, meraup daguku begitu kuat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi setelah apa yang kuberikan kepadamu? Tidakkah semua ini cukup, Rukia?"

"Aku tidak butuh uang ataupun kemewahan yang kaumiliki," desisku tidak suka, berusaha menepis tangannya.

"Semua perempuan sama saja, bukan? Kalian mudah sekali ditundukkan dengan apa yang namanya kekayaan juga harta berlimpah. Aku memanjakanmu, tapi kau menolak? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan apapun selain kehidupanku!"

"Jangan munafik, Rukia!" Ichigo mencengkram leherku, tapi tidak mencekik. Hanya memberikan beban bahwa aku harus tutup mulut dan tidak melawannya. "Kehidupan tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Dan yang kutawarkan adalah yang terbaik dari semua yang ada di dunia ini. Hanya untukmu. Lari dariku sama saja kau jatuh ke dalam lubang terdalam yang pernah ada. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang ada di luar sana."

Kugigit bibirku yang bergetar, tidak menyukai tekanan darinya. Dia menatapku tajam, memainkan jarinya di leherku sebelum turun ke ujung bajuku. Tangannya menarik, membelai kulitku yang sekarang terasa panas.

"Sungguh malang nasibmu, malaikatku," bisik Ichigo di telingaku, semakin menekan tangannya pada perutku. "Aku bisa memberikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kaurasakan sebelumnya. Kenikmatan manis yang bisa membuatmu jauh lebih tenang."

Napasku memburu, ketika tangan lainnya membelai pipiku juga bibirku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, mendorong rasa perlawanan yang semakin menggebu. Aku tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya kekuatan ini, saat mulutku menggigit tangannya sekuat mungkin.

Ichigo berteriak, tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Seperti hewan liar yang menginjak jebakan di balik dedaunan layu. Rasa besi berkarat mulai terasa di dalam mulutku. Aku mendorong tubuhnya dan lari tergontai ke meja di ruang duduk. Kudorong vas bunga anggrek yang berdiri kokoh, menghancurkannya berkeping-keping ke atas lantai.

Jantungku bergemuruh liar tak terkendali. Tanganku mengambil pecahan terbesarnya, mengarahkan kepada sosok Ichigo yang menunduk sambil memegangi tangannya. Luka yang cukup dalam menyayat bagian kulit di ibu jarinya. Gigitanku membuat karpet menjadi kotor akan darah. Juga menyakiti tepat di hati pria liar itu. Terpapar jelas ketika mata itu memandangku marah.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriakku serak, bersandar pada meja kecil sebagai pegangan terakhirku. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, merasakan rasa pahitnya menjalar di semua organ tubuhku. Racun busuk yang sangat kotor.

"Kau—"

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" Aku semakin panik ketika Ichigo melangkah cepat ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, selain mengarahkan pecahan vas itu tepat ke leherku. Ini bisa membuatnya berhenti.

Matanya terbelalak, terkejut bukan main. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan satu tangan yang terluka di samping tubuhnya. Darah masih menetes, seperti air kran berwarna merah tua.

"Rukia," panggilnya getir, tidak seperti suara aslinya. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya … buang itu—"

Semakin kuat aku menekan pecahannya ke leherku. Rasa perih dan tertusuk mulai sedikit terasa di permukaan kulitku. Aku mengenainya—melukai diriku sendiri.

"Rukia!" Teriakannya menggema dan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. "_Please, don't do that_ … lepaskan itu Rukia…"

Tanganku melepaskannya tanpa kusadari, ke atas lantai dengan bunyi berdenting nyaring. Jari-jariku bergetar hebat, menyentuh leherku yang kulukai. Darah membasahi ujung jariku. Merah darah berbau pekat.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Ichigo jatuh terduduk, bersandar pada ranjangnya. Kakinya terkulai lemas, seperti boneka _puppet_ yang talinya terputus. Matanya menunjukkan kelegaan bercampur kemarahan pahit. Bahunya naik turun kentara, mengambil napas berat.

Kami terdiam, saling menatap akan kekacauan masing-masing. Semuanya karena perbuatanku. Akal sehat yang tertutup oleh kabut tebal. Membawa kesengsaraan juga rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dinetralkan oleh pengertian simpati.

"Akhirnya kau pun menggigitku. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan semua yang kulakukan untukmu. Mengapa kita saling menyakiti seperti ini?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya terdiam sambil menatap matanya yang mulai kembali fokus.

"Aku ingin kau merasa bebas, setidaknya tersenyum untukku. Tidak bisakah kauperlihatkan itu sedikit saja kepadaku?"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Rasa itu tidak akan mungkin tercipta.

"Ini semua karena ayahmu—Yhwach, bukan?" tanyanya lagi, membuatku merasakan rasa dingin menjalar begitu cepat. Nama itu membuatku takut untuk berdiri kembali. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya semuanya kepada Ichigo, rahasiaku juga harapan tersisa.

"Dia merampas sayapmu dan aku tidak bisa memulihkannya. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku waktu sedikit lagi, malaikatku?"

Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar berima. Ichigo sudah bangun dan sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Sepatunya menyingkirkan beberapa potongan vas jauh dari jangkauanku. Dia berjongkok, memungut satu lagi potongan yang menyisakan darahku, melemparnya hingga terkantuk daun jendela.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehidupan yang masih tersisa di dalamku. Walaupun Ichigo berusaha menyadarkanku dengan tangannya yang membelai pipiku lembut, juga bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku. Mengecup, saling menempel satu sama lain. Mataku terpejam, meneteskan air mata karena rasa itu membuncah di dadaku. Ichigo berusaha menyalurkan apa yang dirasakannya. Rasa penyesalan menusuk-nusuk perutku hingga sulit rasanya untuk bernapas.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu seperti ini lagi, Rukia. Ini sama artinya dengan kau berusaha membunuhku perlahan."

Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah kembali berdiri, berjalan menjauh dariku. Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya tanpa memarahiku atas apa yang sudah kuperbuat kepadanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menghakimiku.

Dia menerima semuanya, ketika aku menyakiti dan menorehkan luka di atas tubuhnya. Tapi, tidak sama saat kulukai diriku sendiri. Seakan tubuh ini adalah tubuhnya. Wajahnya berubah tak terduga. Raut kesedihan yang terpatri jelas di mata terangnya.

Aku tidak pantas dikasihani. Ini semua membuatku semakin benci kepadanya, juga kepada diriku sendiri. Ichigo tidak berhak merasakan apa yang sudah kutanggung selama ini, semua beban yang hanya menjadi milikku sendiri.

Aku tidak mengerti dirinya. Air mataku semakin jatuh membasahi pipiku, ke atas pahaku.

Aku harus segera keluar dari tempat ini, sebelum mataku buta oleh hal yang menghantuiku. Menekan tubuhku semakin ke bawah dalam keterpurukan ganjil. Perlakuannya terhadapku menimbulkan keraguan yang bertumbuh tak tentu arah.

Kakiku gontai ketika berusaha melangkah, harus memaksa tanganku bertumpu pada dinding. Pintu kamarnya masih terbuka, memaparkan kekosongan seakan tempat ini memang tak berpenghuni. Aku menghela napasku, berusaha bangkit sebisa mungkin ketika sesuatu tertangkap oleh mataku.

Tepat di samping daun pintu, terhalang oleh cahaya _hall_ di luar. Sebuah buku kecil yang menjadi bagian dari bayangan hitam.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa pun ketika tanganku meraihnya. Seperti emas di dalam bongkahan batu arang yang panas. Harapan yang masih tersisa dan utuh di genggamanku.

_Passport_ milikku, dengan fotoku terpampang jelas di dalamnya.

Ichigo—dia sengaja menjatuhkannya?

.

.

**_*_to be continued_*_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

**(1)** Sí: Bahasa Spanyol yang berarti iya.

Chapter 6, scene 5! Chapter yang memakan emosi. Chapter ini memang mengutamakan rasa angst yang kental, semoga bisa terasa. _So saaad_ … Rukia di antara kebimbangan masalah keluarganya juga perlakuan Ichigo yang berusaha menekannya lebih dari sebelumnya. Di akhir chapter adalah penemuan tidak terduga, akan berlanjut di chapter berikutnya yang semakin menciptakan ketegangan. ;)

_I'm sorry for Ichigo_, tapi dia _bad guy_ nya di sini. Mulai terungkap sedikit alasan mengapa Ichigo berusaha mengamankan Rukia di sisinya. Dia mulai panik saat Rukia yang akan menusuk dirinya sendiri, tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan sisi lemah Ichigo kepada gadis malang itu. Rukia bisa melihatnya dan tanpa sadar pun mengubah cara pandangnya. Berharap berakhir baik (?) Tunggu saja ya~

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan review untuk fic ini! Terima kasih untuk kesan pesan, pendapat, saran juga kritik dari kalian semua. Ini sangat membantuku untuk terus mengerjakan fic ini menjadi semakin lebih baik. Dan makasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic berat ini… hohoho… _Love you always guys_! :D

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**Snow**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya ;) Iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Ichigo menjadikan Rukia miliknya sendiri, bukan memberikan kebebasan yang sebenarnya buat Rukia. Sedih juga sih buat Ichigo seperti ini, tapi ada alasannya mengapa dia obsesif banget ke Rukia. Soal semangat Rukia di prolog masih agak lama ya, tapi chapter baru ini bisa dibilang awal konflik utamanya. Makasih buat semangatnya! Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ;)

**ella mabby chan**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Hehe… memang pendek kok :3 tapi chapter baru ini lebih panjangan. Fic ini sebatas 2500-5000 words saja per chapter… hihihhi…. Hahahha kan ikatannya kuat, jadi ga melorot handuknya XD Kasian dia harus lari pontang panting. Sikap Ichigo masih angin-anginnan dan di chapter ini rubah lagi, dia nunjukkin sisi lembutnya (?) hohohoh… Dia ada kerjaan, jadi sering banget keluar, maklum mafia kelas atas…wkwkwkkw Ok, ini chapter terbarunya, semoga kamu suka ya ;)

**tiwie okaza**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Iya romance nya bukan genre utama sih, jadi nyempil" ga jelas TTATT huhu~ wkwkwk gpp kok ga log in, nanti ak balas per chapter aja. Rukia terpaksa harus megang pistol, jadi dia nembak sejitu mungkin :3 Apa ada romance nya di sini? Maaf ya soalnya genrenya Crime/ Tragedy~ jadi lebih menekankan di 2 bagian itu. Sudah kulanjut dan semoga kamu suka ;)

**uzumakisanti**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Iya, Rukia terpaksa harus nembak buat terus bertahan hidup. Ichigo hampir kecolongan, tapi untung bisa nolong Rukia di saat genting. Chapter ini lebih panjang kok… hohoho :D tapi memang kisaran per chapternya gak panjang. Semoga suka dengan chapter barunya~ Jyaa!

**fuuchi**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Wow marathon dari chapter 1 ya? Makasih banyak loh~ hihihihi… Rukia masih belum terbiasa sama Ichigo, dia main maksa sih. Rukia semakin rawan di sini, jadi semakin ga terkontrol emosinya TAT… eh Maldives? Bukan Maldives kok, tapi di kepulauan Carribean :3 hihhi… Sekarang jadi ke kota kok, ke tempat yang lebih ramai. Makasih buat semangatnya ya! Sudah kulanjut dan semoga kamu suka ;)

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Yang mau bunuh Rukia tuh *beeepp* rahasia :3 #plakk Ichigo memakai kesempatan dalam kesempitan, berusaha nekan Rukia berharap dia nurut, tapi malah makin menyerang dia XD xixiix.. Sekarang pergi ke Barcelona~ Sudah kuupdate dan semoga kamu suka ya~

**SilentReader**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Makasih juga buat semangatnya ;) Ini sudah ada chapter barunya, semoga kamu suka ya~ Oya, Shinya X Akane itu dari fandom mana? Heheh.. maaf kurang tahu #plakkk

**My playlist (as always):**

_Skylar Grey- I Know You_

_Ellie Goulding- Bittersweet_

_Sia- Salted Wound, Dressed in Black_

_Sara Bareilles- Gravity_

_Christina Aguilera- Bound To You_

_Professor Green feat. Tori Kelly- Lullaby_

_Bruno Mars- It Will Rain_

_Cher- You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	7. Runaway But You Can't Hide

**_*_Black Hair Girl_*_**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos, Dark/Violent Contents ... for this story**

* * *

**Scene 6: Runaway But You Can't Hide**

.

.

.

.

.

'…_Pergilah ke Tenggara Barcelona, maka kau akan menemukan Catedral Gotic berada. Kenakan pakaian yang mudah dikenali, jeans dan kaos polos adalah pilihan terbaik. Dan jangan lupa bawa jaket atau pun shawl yang bisa menarik perhatian...'_

Isi surat Bambietta kembali terulang dalam benakku, sisa dari sebagian informasi penting yang merupakan tujuan utamanya. Kuperhatikan untuk terakhir kalinya refleksiku pada cermin sebadan. Kaos putih yang masih terlihat kebesaran di pinggang, beserta _jeans_ hitam legam menggantung rendah di pinggulku.

Selanjutnya adalah pertemuan di sebelah Tenggara Barcelona—dari apartemen Ichigo—di bawah bangunan tua yang memiliki pintu ganda berpelitur kayu kuno dengan tekstur ukiran bintang. Salah satu area yang menarik perhatian, karena terletak tepat di depan Catedral Gotic. Sebuah katedral tua yang menaranya menjulang tinggi di antara bangunan sekitar. Aku bisa melihatnya samar-samar dari jendela kamar, ke arah burung-burung terbang sebagai pembimbing jalanku berada. Di balik langit biru muda dan matahari yang baru saja bangkit dari pembaringan.

Napasku tercekat, mengamati pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat. Tas dan beberapa keperluan sudah kusiapkan serapi mungkin. Termasuk paspor yang tersemat di kantong celanaku. Sebuah syarat terpenting untuk bisa keluar dari negara ini.

Dan Ichigo tidak ada di sana. Tidak ada di balik pintu yang membisu hampir sepuluh jam lamanya. Pria yang membuat sekujur tubuhku berteriak sigap karenanya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan tatapannya padaku terakhir kali. Sebuah ketakutan yang sedikit terpancar dari rupa makhluk buasnya.

Mungkin seharusnya aku tertawa getir kepadanya. Sungguh miris membayangkan seseorang yang begitu kuat dan berkuasa mudah sekali jatuh tanpa terduga. Walaupun hanya sekejap, itu merupakan bayangan nyata yang diharapkan beberapa orang terwujud untuk dilecehkan.

Dampak itu memberikan akibat lain di tubuhku. Luka di leherku sudah mengering dan terbalut kain kasa dengan rapi, tapi tidak dengan yang membekas di dalam hatiku. Jantungku bergemuruh marah dan takut. Memanggil bertalu-talu kepada pelarian terakhir yang bisa membawaku keluar dari lubang kegelapan.

Kembali lari, tak menentu arahnya. Ke mana hatiku melangkah itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sejauh mungkin dari cengkeraman pria yang membuat mataku tertutup rapat dari kenyataan. Bukan itu yang kuinginkan, walaupun dunia ini tidak sebaik yang pernah kubayangkan pertama kali.

Aku ingin melihat segalanya, mempelajari semuanya. Baik atau buruk, semua itu menjadi satu dalam kelengkapan sempurna. Dan terus berdiam di tempat ini atau pun mengikuti ke mana Ichigo melangkah adalah pilihan yang salah. Hampir serupa dengan tidur berjalan di malam hari. Bermimpi buruk berulang kali dan berusaha keluar dari dalam sana dengan mata tertutup.

Ichigo adalah mimpi buruknya.

Aku segera meraih tasku dan menyampirkannya di pundakku. Kupakai jaket yang terasa sedikit longgar, menjaga suhu tubuhku tetap hangat di pagi hari. Tanganku sudah membawa perlengkapan seadanya, sebelum segera keluar dari sini. Mengejar waktu yang tertinggal.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan _hall_ yang terasa kosong juga sepi. Tidak ada siapa pun. Bahkan pintu kamar Ichigo masih terbuka setengahnya, sama seperti terakhir kali aku keluar dari dalam sana. Tidak tersentuh atau tidak ada langkah kaki yang terdengar. Hanya suara napasku yang naik turun begitu cepat.

Aku mengendap menuju ruang dapur bersih di belakang apartemen. Sebuah area kecil dengan perabot seadanya. Ubin putih berpadu dengan _wallpaper_ pucat berwarna gading. Dan sebuah jendela di sebelah tempat pencucian piring menjadi tujuan utamaku.

Itu pintu keluarnya. Aku menemukan akses itu tempo hari, setelah Ichigo meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat ini. Jendela yang mengarah pada tangga darurat di belakang bangunan. Tidak mengarah langsung, tapi tepat berada di sebelahnya. Jalan satu-satunya adalah melompat untuk menggapai tangga besi itu.

Kubuka daun jendela sekuat tenaga, sedikit sulit adalah pertanda jendela ini jarang sekali dibuka. Angin pagi dingin segera masuk dan menusuk kulitku. Bibirku gemetar karenanya, juga ketika melihat ketinggian dua belas lantai dari tempatku berada. Terlalu tinggi untuk mati dalam kecerobohan.

Aku melempar tasku, berhasil mendarat aman di tangga darurat. Dan saatnya aku melompat. Tidak sulit bila diperhatikan lekat-lekat, hanya perlu kekuatan tangan dan pijakan kuat untuk mendorong tubuhku maju. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melompat. Tidak bisa memejamkan mata, karena bisa berakibat fatal.

Tubuhku terasa melawan gravitasi, melayang di udara dalam kurang dari satu detik. Tanganku menggapai pegangan besinya, terasa sakit di setiap buku jari untuk menahan beban tubuhku. Napasku tercekat, ketika gravitasi kembali menarikku ke pusat di bawah tanah . Segera aku melangkahi pegangannya dan mendarat duduk di atas bokongku.

Berhasil keluar melalui pintu belakang. Kuharap tidak ada penjaga yang bersiaga di bawah sana.

Dan kuharap Ichigo tidak segera datang dan menyadari pelarianku.

Berharap dia tidak melihatku lagi dengan tatapan sendunya. Aku pun tidak mau melihatnya mengasihani diriku. Seakan aku sungguh berarti baginya. Itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Tetapi, mengapa hatiku menjadi terasa sakit setiap kali kakiku menapaki undakan turun? Takutkah atau ragu?

Aku menepis pikiran itu, ketika napasku menjadi lebih dingin di bawah sini. Ketergesaan memompa paru-paruku bekerja, juga rasa awas akan keadaan sekitar. Sebuah lorong menuju jalan raya menjadi satu-satunya jalur untuk kulewati. Kueratkan jaketku hingga menutupi leherku yang membeku, sebelum mengendap perlahan ke ujung lorong.

Pejalan kaki mulai memenuhi area sekitar. Tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan—pria berpakaian hitam dan bermata sangar. Penjaga Ichigo tidak terlihat di samping bangunan. Kemungkinan mereka hanya menjaga di pintu utama juga lobi apartemen.

Kumantapkan tekadku, sebelum berlari cepat menuju Tenggara. Mengikuti alur orang-orang yang memulai aktivitas paginya, menyelinap di antara tubuh juga pandangan mencurigakan. Aku harus tetap siaga, bila kemungkinan para penjaga melihatku di ujung jalan dan diam-diam mengikutiku. Dari kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menggagalkan pelarianku. Aku tidak mau semuanya gagal dalam usaha terakhir ini.

Mataku terpaku pada ujung menara katedral yang terlihat di kejauhan. Kakiku berlari mengikuti jalur berliku-liku. Menyeberang trotoar dan menghindari keinginan untuk menaiki bus umum. Aku tidak tahu jalurnya, bahkan tidak mengerti bahasanya. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah berjalan kaki juga berlari.

Waktu bergulir cepat, matahari semakin terlihat dari balik awan abu-abu muda yang menjadi selimut tidurnya. Jantungku berdebar kian cepat, juga kakiku yang mulai kram. Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa lama berlari dan menaiki tanjakan tinggi. Keringat membasahi tengukku, berikut bibir yang mulai kering.

Semakin lama proyeksi katedral semakin jelas. Ukiran di bangunan luarnya semakin terlihat jelas. Ini membuatku kagum di sela-sela ketakutan yang menyelimuti seluruh kulitku. Seandainya aku bisa melihat keindahan ini lebih lama lagi, tanpa perlu berada di bawah pengawasan dua puluh empat jam. Yang tak lain adalah kebebasanku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, berusaha memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutiku diam-diam. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan selain para turis yang bangun terlalu pagi memenuhi jalanan katedral.

Mataku mencari cepat ke setiap bangunan yang mendekati petunjuk Bambietta. Katedral menjulang tinggi dari balik rumah-rumah yang terlihat kecil di hadapannya. Dan satu rumah menarik perhatianku. Berada di dalam sebuah jalan sempit dengan pintu mengarah ke sisi sampingnya. Bangunan tua yang memiliki pintu ganda, berpelitur kayu kuno. Ukiran bintang dengan daun pintu besi. Ini tempatnya.

Mataku menangkap seseorang yang berdiri di samping bangunan. Di antara turis yang atau pun penghibur jalanan yang mulai bersiap diri. Pria itu tak mengacuhkan segalanya, berdiri diam layaknya patung dari batu.

Tubuhnya tinggi kurus dengan pakaian serba putih. Rambut hitam berpotongan rata di pertengahan telinganya, seperti _trend_ rambut bergaya tua. Kacamata bulat menutupi matanya. Aku tidak bisa memastikan pria itu melihat ke arahku atau tidak.

Perlahan aku mendekatinya, sebagian besar ragu. Pria itu bahkan bergeming saat aku berdiri lima kaki dari tempatnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan tubuhnya, sebagai sikap defensif juga angkuh.

"Nona Rukia, Anda sampai dengan selamat," ucapnya tiba-tiba, hampir membuatku tersentak di tempat. "Tidak ada yang mengikutimu?"

Spontan aku kembali melihat ke belakang tubuhku, memastikan tidak ada siapa pun yang mencurigakan sedang mengintaiku. Tidak ada Ichigo mau pun anak buahnya.

"Sepertinya … begitu…" jawabku gugup.

Pria itu merubah posisinya, dari bersandar di tembok menjadi posisi tegap layaknya prajurit perang. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, jenis senyum selicik ular dan menakutkan. Rasa dingin semakin membelai kulitku begitu kuat.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kirge Opie. Saya bertugas untuk menggantikan nona Bambietta, majikan saya. Dan saya akan membimbing Anda hingga menuju bandara El Prat."

"Di mana Bambietta?"

"Nona Bambietta memiliki kepentingan lainnya, yang sangat disayangkan tidak dapat menemui Anda, Nona Rukia. Karena itu saya diperintahkan untuk menjaga Anda."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," gumamku, mengerutkan alisku bingung akan sosok Kirge yang mencolok. "Kau tidak pernah ada di dalam kediaman, bukan?"

Dia kembali tersenyum dan membuatku bergidik takut. "Karena saya tidak pernah menunjukkan diri saya di hadapan orang lain, selain Nona Bambietta. Saya adalah tangan kanan untuk Nona Bambietta—_The Punisher_."

Mataku terbelalak terkejut. Rasa dinginnya menjalar begitu cepat hingga membuat tubuhku membeku. Sebutan itu—_The Punisher_. Bambietta pernah mengatakannya kepadaku, si penjagal yang akan bekerja apapun sesuai perintahnya. Seorang tangan kanan sekaligus pemberi hukuman bagi orang yang sudah membuat Bambietta murka.

"Dan … apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyaku bergetar, berusaha mundur beberapa langkah. "Membunuhku?"

"Itu bukan tugas saya untuk saat ini. Tenang saja Nona Rukia, keberadaan saya tidak akan mengancam keselamatan nona," balasnya, sedikit menunduk kepadaku. "Saya akan membimbing nona untuk keluar dari pemantauan di sekitar area Kurosaki Ichigo untuk waktu yang lama. Atau bisa disebut sebagai selamanya."

Aku meneguk ludahku gugup, melihat Kirge mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Bisakah nona membantu saya untuk satu hal, sebelum semua rencananya dimulai?"

"Apa itu?"

"Berikan satu barang yang bisa meyakinkan Kurosaki Ichigo bahwa itu adalah milik Anda satu-satunya. Barang yang sangat berharga bagi Anda, Nona Rukia."

Tangan kananku terangkat tanpa kuduga. Sebuah gelang yang masih terpasang erat di sana—pemberian Ichigo.

Kuamati lekat-lekat gelang itu, yang mulai terasa ringan di pergelangan tanganku. Dari awal ini bukanlah milikku dan aku tidak menyukai ketika hidupku dikekang.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Nona. Cepat atau lambat penjaga Kurosaki Ichigo akan segera mencari Anda."

Kirge mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, meminta gelang yang menjadi penentu terakhir. Aku melepaskannya begitu mudah, tidak seberat yang kukira.

"Ada apa dengan leher Anda?" Kirge bertanya, menyentuh leherku dengan ujung jari seraya mengambil gelang yang kuulurkan. Matanya mendelik penuh tanya juga ancaman.

"Tidak apa … aku tak sengaja melukai diriku," gumamku hampir membisu.

"_Such a pity_," decaknya. "Tidak apa, aku bisa mengikutinya. _Doppelganger_ Anda sudah menunggu."

Seperti yang kukira sebelumnya. Bambietta merencanakan hal yang di luar perkiraanku. "Seseorang yang menyamar menjadi diriku, lalu berpura-pura untuk mendapatkan kecelakaan?"

"Seperti itu garis besarnya. Hanya saja, dia tidak berpura-pura untuk terbunuh."

Jantungku seakan jatuh hingga ke atas tanah. Kirge Opie, dia tidak berbohong. "Apa … maksudmu?"

"Jaket Anda?" pintanya tanpa beban. "Karena saya sudah merencanakan semuanya secara matang, seperti yang Nona Bambietta inginkan. Si penyamar akan terlibat dalam kecelakaan tragis hingga wajahnya dan identitasnya tidak bisa dikenali secara jelas. Terkecuali dari beberapa petunjuk kuat—gelang ini salah satunya. Titanium bercampur timah putih."

"Apakah Ichigo bisa memercayainya?" tanyaku ragu.

Kirge mendesah, sebelum menarikku untuk segera mengikutinya. "Tentu saja. Anda tidak perlu meragukan kemampuan saya." Dia tersenyum, membuatku merinding karena kebengisan yang terpancar di tatapan tajamnya.

Kirge membawaku ke ujung lorong, di mana terdapat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir menutupi jalan keluar. Matahari semakin terik bersinar, menyilaukan mata ketika cahayanya memantul pada permukaan mobil.

Pintu penumpang dibukakan dan Kirge mendorongku untuk segera masuk. Cahaya tidak terlalu terik di dalam sini, pertanda kaca mobilnya dilapisi penghalang yang cukup tebal.

"Anda akan diantarkan menuju bandara. Naiklah penerbangan pertama menuju Tokyo, Jepang," ucap Kirge, menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepadaku. "Ini tiket Anda, beserta surat terakhir dari Nona Bambietta."

Aku menerimanya pasrah, terasa membebani tanganku. Ini akan jauh lebih berat daripada yang pernah kukira.

Kirge menunduk dalam sambil tersenyum tipis, tepat sebelum pintu mobil ditutup rapat. Mobil segera bergerak menuju jalan raya, lebih ramai dan penuh kehidupan. Di dalam sini terasa hampa, berikut amplop yang tergenggam erat di kedua tanganku yang bergetar.

Bambietta membiarkanku tetap hidup, untuk merasakan lagi penderitaan yang tak kunjung lenyap.

Terakhir kali aku melihat ke kaca belakang, mendapati Kirge sedang memegang sebuah senapan dengan peredam di mulut senjatanya. Seseorang tergeletak tak bergerak, tidak jauh darinya berdiri.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan, merasakan rasa gemetar menguasai tubuhku.

Dia membunuh seseorang yang mengikutiku—berpakaian serba hitam dan terlihat seperti salah satu penjaga di lobby hotel.

Itu orang Ichigo, salah satu pengawal pribadinya. Ichigo akan segera tahu bahwa aku sudah lari dari sisinya.

.

.

.

Bandara penuh dengan penumpang masuk juga keluar. Hampir semua kursi penunggu terisi penuh, menyisakan bagianku di pojok area yang mengarah ke dinding jendela. Gambaran pesawat lepas landas terlihat begitu dekat. Sebuah transportasi raksasa yang akan mengantarkanku ke tujuan berikutnya.

Membawaku ke kondisi semula. Kembali seorang diri.

Kubuka surat yang masih terlipat rapi di genggamanku. Tulisan tangan Bambietta terlihat jelas, tidak sepadat surat sebelumnya. Surat ini berisi pesan singkat, berbuyi,

'_Selamat atas pilihan yang sudah kaupilih, Rukia. Kau memilih pilihan yang tepat untuk pergi dari kehidupan Ichigo, digantikan sebuah harta keluargamu yang sudah lama menghilang. Cari Urahara Kisuke seperti yang pernah kukatakan di surat sebelumnya, maka kau akan tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak tahu rupa Urahara Kisuke sebenarnya, namun dari petunjuk yang kudapatkan, pria itu berpenampilan kuno juga berwajah lusuh. Salah satu pengajar Kendo terbaik di Jepang. Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan. Bye, sis._'

Kuremas surat itu dalam genggaman penuh, menahan rasa amarah yang terasa panas di dadaku. Surat ini tidak mengarahkanku pada petunjuk apa pun. Bisa kubayangkan senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya. Dia sudah merasa menang dengan mengusirku dari rumah Basterbine. Menjadikannya sebagai pewaris tunggal.

Takdir yang kusalahkan karena Bambietta yang bertindak seenaknya. Semuanya akibat Yhwach yang membohongiku selama ini. Juga karena Ichigo yang menjanjikan sebuah janji manis untuk keluar dari kehidupan kelamku. Dan terutama kebodohan diriku untuk mengikuti pria itu tanpa bisa menolak.

Sekarang aku kembali lari, seakan ini sudah menjadi jalan hidupku. Mengulang prosesnya dari awal, berulang kali.

Sekumpulan orang berkumpul di depan sebuah televisi layar datar yang tergantung di tembok atas. Mereka menggumamkan sesuatu dalam berbagai bahasa berbeda juga ketekejutan di wajah yang berkerut bingung. Aku mengikuti arah mereka memandang, mendapati sebuah berita lokal yang memberitakan berita dalam bahasa Spanyol.

Asap mengepul tebal di tengah-tengah jalan raya, berikut rentetan mobil yang membentuk pola tabrakan tak wajar. Helikopter mengambil gambar dari udara, ketika ledakan itu terjadi dan membuat semua orang tersentak kaget.

Begitu pula denganku. Sebuah intuisi memenuhi otakku, meyakinkanku akan perbuatan Kirge yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Permainan gelapnya sudah dimulai, semuanya ditujukan untuk Bambietta.

Kejam dan bengis, ketika seorang reporter menunjukkan mobil yang terbakar parah juga beberapa pejalan kaki yang terkena imbasnya. Mereka terluka karena kecelekaan itu—karenaku.

Air mataku menetes tanpa bisa kucegah. Sebuah rasa simpati yang membuatku semakin tak berdaya juga kosong.

Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Tidak lagi ada pertumpahan darah karena kebencian satu sama lain.

Pengeras suara terdengar mendengung di telingaku. Kuangkat wajah lesuku dan melihat pemberitahuan pesawat di layar lebar, memberikan tenggat jadwal menuju Tokyo akan segera lepas landas. Dua puluh menit lagi.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan gontai, menuju pintu enam di ujung landasan. Air mataku mengering oleh pendingin ruangan, menjadi noda kasar di pipiku. Sementara aku semakin melangkah jauh, beban di pundakku tertinggal di belakang.

Semuanya butuh pengorbanan, itu yang terus kuulang dalam benakku.

Aku tidak boleh menyesalinya. Tidak lagi bersikap lunak. Karena dunia ini begitu keras dan bengis. Itu yang selalu dikatakan Ichigo kepadaku.

Dan aku meyakininya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's side (Normal POV)**

Pria itu duduk terdiam sembari melihat televisi di dalam ruang café. Sebuah berita utama di pagi itu, membahas tabrakan beruntun dan berakhir tragis di jalanan utama Barcelona. Asap mengepul di udara, bahkan bisa terlihat jelas dari posisi si pria itu terduduk.

Di sebelah Barat, di balik bangunan tinggi dan gedung pencakar langit. Asap itu terlihat seperti gumpalan awan hujan badai.

Matanya memicing tidak suka, dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat di atas pangkuannya. Tangannya meraih secangkir _macchiato_ dan meneguknya habis tak bersisa. Matanya berkilat menyala memandangi area sekitar, ketika beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Kensei?" tanya Ichigo menggertakkan rahangnya kuat.

Salah satu pria maju untuk bicara. Pria berperawakan tinggi besar dan berotot. Rambut _silver_-nya tertutup oleh topi barret. Wajahnya tidak kalah mengerikan dari Ichigo.

"Penjaga Nona Kuchiki ditemukan tewas di lorong dekat katedral. Seseorang menembaknya."

"Segera selidiki?"

"Kami butuh waktu. Ada jejak ban yang mengarah ke salah satu area transportasi utama. Bandara El Prat, bisa kuasumsikan."

Ichigo menaruh cangkirnya perlahan di atas meja, tanpa bunyi apa pun. Keheningan justru mencengkram oksigen di antara perbincangan sengit. "Aku menginginkan fakta juga bukti, bukan hanya asumsimu, Kensei."

"Orang kepercayaanku sedang menyelidikinya."

Ichigo melipat tangannya di depan dada sembari melihat ke arah asap mengepul. Dia terlarut dalam pikirannya, tidak menyadari seseorang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Si rambut merah menyala yang juga merupakan tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

"Renji," panggil Ichigo, melihat pria itu berwajah pucat pasi. "Apa itu?"

"Aku menemukannya, di antara puing mobil," jawab si rambut merah—Renji. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Ichigo.

Gelang milik Rukia.

Ichigo mengetahui jelas sejak gelang itu melingkar setia di lengan kurus gadis mungilnya.

"Detail," lanjut Ichigo, memainkan gelang itu di jari-jari jenjangnya.

"Seorang gadis—dia tewas akibat tabrakan keras dan sebelah tangannya terulur ke luar jendela yang pecah. Kepalanya terbentur jendela depan mobil juga plat besi dari mobil di hadapannya. Dia … tewas seketika. Dan di sana aku menemukan gelang tersebut."

"Sesudah mobil meledak?"

"Ya," jawab Renji gugup, meneguk ludahnya. "Kondisi fisiknya tidak bisa diidentifikasi. Jasadnya rusak parah di bagian wajah. Tubuhnya hangus terbakar dan sampai saat ini polisi belum bisa mengeluarkannya dari tempat kejadian."

Ichigo kembali terdiam bisu. Matanya memicing ke arah dua orang kepercayaannya, yang baru saja ditemuinya pagi buta.

"Aku tahu kalian baru saja tiba di Barcelona, tapi aku ingin pekerjaan ini segera diselesaikan. Cari informasinya untukku," perintah Ichigo.

"Serahkan pada kami." Kensei mengangguk sekali, sebelum berlalu pergi. Renji mengikuti dari belakang, memulai pekerjaan sebenarnya sebagai mantan penyelidik forensik profesional.

"Dan Kensei," cegah Ichigo, menahan pria kekar untuk diam lebih lama di sisinya. "Pegawai toko itu—apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Berulang kali dia mengatakan bahwa seseorang memberikannya amplop itu kepadanya. Dia tidak tahu jelas siapa pria asing itu," jawab Kensei tanpa emosi.

"Yakinkan dia!" Ichigo mendesah frustasi, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau tahu caranya, bukan?"

"Kalau kupotong lidahnya, dia tidak akan bisa bicara."

"Apa pun itu, aku tidak peduli!" desis Ichigo, menggeram marah pada Kensei.

Kensei hanya terdiam, menunduk dalam sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih duduk tak bergeming.

Ichigo kembali seorang diri, duduk santai di beranda café. Orang-orang mulai memperbincangkan kecelakaan tragis tersebut, berbisik seperti lebah berdengung.

Berlainan dengan si pria berambut jingga yang mulai tersenyum miris. Sudut mulutnya naik ke satu sisi terlalu tajam. Tangannya memegang gelang Rukia hingga sejajar dengan matanya. Gelang yang kehilangan pemiliknya.

"Aku memberikan pilihan dan sekarang kau sudah memilih. Lari dariku adalah pilihanmu, malaikatku?" Dia berbisik ngilu, kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kita akan lihat, siapa yang lebih dulu sampai di garis finish."

Ichigo bangkit berdiri, memberikan uang lebih sebagai bayaran di atas meja. Kakinya menapak jenjang, mengikuti arah jalan menuju kediaman pribadinya.

Bahunya menegang kuat, sikap tubuhnya kaku. Pria itu benar-benar merasa kesal dan jengah. Dengan bibir yang digigit kuat-kuat menahan kekecewaan.

.

.

**_*_to be continued_*_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Akhirnya terselesaikan! Fic yang membuatku emosi naik turun, apalagi di chapter baru yang memulai babak menegangkannya. Rukia berhasil lari dari Ichigo (lebih tepatnya Ichigo yang membiarkannya keluar) dan bersiap untuk menuju Jepang. Di sisi lain, apa yang direncanakan Ichigo? _We will see_~ #_smirk_

Dan soal passport yang jatuh, itu Ichigo sengaja jatuhkan dan membiarkan Rukia memilih. Masih rahasia Ichigo kenapa dia lakukan itu…

Kensei dan Renji muncul sebagai tangan kanan Ichigo. Mereka baru tiba di Barcelona pagi hari, setelah Rukia kabur. Ada julukan khusus untuk kedua chara mengerikan ini. Renji si mantan ahli forensik, karena dulunya dia pernah bekerja di bagian tim khusus penyelidikan di New York (semacam FBI). Dan Kensei si penjagal, dia yang menginterogasi orang dengan cara kasar (seperti yang dilakukannya pada si penjaga toko dari chapter sebelumnya). Kensei tidak segan-segan membunuh siapa pun yang diperintahkan Ichigo kepadanya. Sadis, itu juga alasan kenapa ini ada di rate M…

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic ini! Terima kasih untuk para reader dan yang sudah mereview! Saran pendapat, kesan pesan, juga kritik masukan kalian sangat berarti bagiku! _Thank you all and love you_~

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**rin azuna**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! Hihihi maaf yang kali ini updatenya kelamaan… Loh? Lebih kasihan sama Ichigo nih? Xixixi Chapter barunya sudah diupdate nih dan terjawab sudah pertanyaanmu

**Snow**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Urahara masih berupa petunjuk aja, nanti bakalan nongol di beberapa chapter di depan. Rahasia Yhwach masih terbongkar permukaannya aja, isinya masih lama. Makasih buat semangatnya ya dan maaf aku kelamaan update ;_: wkwkwk gpp kok, jadi double ya reviewnya

**darries**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! Itu disengaja kok, Ichigo mau melihat reaksi Rukia seperti apa. Ada jawabannya di chapter ini. Hoho… Ortu asli Rukia masih disembunyikan dan masih agak lama kebongkarnya nih. Hahahhaa ikut aja tuh, masuk diam" ke kopernya #plak Sudah kuupdate dan maaf kelamaan nih…

**nayazant japaneze**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Yg chapter baru sudah kuupdate nih dan maaf lama lagi ;_; Sayangnya Ichigo di manga nya tidak terlalu bad boy, padahal tampang sudah sangat mendukung (?) Tuh ada adegan Rukia kaburnya, dan Ichigo bisa dibilang agak kaget panik juga.. hahahha

**SilentReader**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Sama" juga, maaf aku baru balas dan update sekarang. Dan keputusan Rukia ada di chapter ini Ow.. aku ga tau anime itu.. anime lama apa baru nih? Udah lama juga aku ga ngikutin anime" baru… huhuhu… Tentang apa nih animenya? Kalo ada waktu luang boleh nih nti aku searching". Makasih buat semangatnya ya ;) Bet On You sedang dalam proses, menunggu Kak Icchy juga.. hihihih

**tsu**: Terima kasih buat reviewnya! Ichigo di sini aku siksa lagi kok, Rukianya kabur #smirk Maaf sebelumnya aku ga update kilat, baru bisa update sekarang…

**Hime**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Salam kenal juga~ Hihihihi sudah kulanjut nih, maaf lama update lanjutannya…

**My playlist (as always):**

_Skylar Grey- I Know You_

_Ellie Goulding- Bittersweet_

_Sia- Salted Wound, Dressed in Black_

_Sara Bareilles- Gravity_

_Christina Aguilera- Bound To You_

_Professor Green feat. Tori Kelly- Lullaby_

_Bruno Mars- It Will Rain_

_Cher- You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	8. The Point of No Return

**_*_Black Hair Girl_*_**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Miss types, Dark/Violent Contents ... for this story**

* * *

**Scene 7: The Point of No Return**

.

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Bunga mawar merah terlihat mekar sempurna dengan tangkai berduri sebagai pelindungnya. Hanya saja, kelopaknya terekspos sebagai daya tarik utama. Dicengkram dan dirusak tak bisa dilindungi oleh si duri tajam. Kecantikannya selembut sutra, tidak bertahan lama karena waktu bisa membuatnya layu. Perlahan jatuh ke atas tanah basah oleh hujan dan terinjak oleh orang-orang yang sama sekali tak memedulikannya.

Bunyi gemerincing bel di pintu menyadarkanku. Seseorang muncul dari sana, seorang pria muda dengan wajah sesendu langit abu-abu pucat. Rintik hujan yang turun masih membasahi kepala juga pundakku, seakan tidak peduli lagi dengan teriakan langit yang mulai menggema.

Aku tidak lagi bisa merasakan angin dingin di tengukku. Terbebas sama saja dengan kehampaan. Tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"_Irrashai_," ucapnya, dalam bahasa Jepang.

Aku bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkannya, berterima kasih walaupun enggan pada Yhwach Basterbine. Dia—bukan lagi ayahku—mengutamakan keahlian yang menurutnya harus diutamakan sebagai penerus Basterbine. Tidak terkecuali Bambietta, yang selalu menghindar di setiap sesi kursusnya. Bahasa Jepang, Prancis, juga sedikit Jerman mulai menambah kamus kosa kataku.

"Nona, bisakah kubantu?"

Aku hanya mematung, memerhatikan pria itu berjalan kikuk dengan mengenakan celemek panjang hijau lumut. Si pemilik toko bunga, ternyata pria muda yang mungkin seumuran denganku.

"Di -di luar mulai hujan … Anda bisa segera masuk ke dalam, Nona…"

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumamku.

"A-apakah Anda ingin membeli bunga mawar?"

Aku memerhatikan lagi bunga mawar di hadapanku. Tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, keindahan ataukah racunnya. Mawar tidak secantik yang tampak di depan mata.

"Tidak, aku hanya sekadar lewat," ucapku memandang sendu padanya, meminta maaf karena mengganggu jam kerjanya.

"_A-ano_… Anda terlihat bukan berasal dari sini—orang Jepang?"

Aku mengangguk, berusaha tersenyum kepadanya, tapi hanya bisa tertarik setengah.

"Ada tempat yang Anda tuju?" Dia memerhatikanku, lalu tergagap lagi saat mata kami bertemu pandang. "Ma-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud lancang … hanya saja, Anda terlihat kesepian…"

"Tidak ada tempat yang kutuju," jawabku. "Apa kau tahu tempat di mana aku bisa menginap?"

"Itu—"

Pintu di belakangnya terbuka lagi, kali ini seorang wanita berwajah lembut yang muncul. Rambutnya terkepang rapi di depan tubuhnya, dan matanya memiliki guratan senyum yang tak biasa. Sosok keibuan yang mungkin terpatri pada wajah ibuku, di mana aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama hidupku.

"Hanatarou, tidak baik membiarkan pelanggan kehujanan di luar sini," ucapnya, suaranya seperti bel berdenting di sore hari. Dia memiliki raut wajah yang cantik. "Apakah kami bisa membantumu, Nona?"

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ketika aku malah merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Bergantung pada orang asing tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya.

Berbohong adalah cara termudah untuk berbaur.

"Aku sedang mencari kerabatku, dan aku tidak mengenal siapa pun di sini."

"Kamu tidak memiliki tempat untuk berteduh?" tanya si wanita lembut, menangkup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Alisnya mengkerut, mengasihani diriku yang sebatang kara. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan membicarakannya di dalam? Namaku Unohana Retsu dan ini adalah toko bungaku." Dia kembali tersenyum, menghangatkan.

"A-aku Yamada Hanatarou!" Si pria kikuk itu berteriak lantang, sebelum menggaruk kepalanya dengan semburat merah mewarnai pipinya. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan Anda…"

"Hanatarou orang yang baik, kau bisa percaya kepadanya," kata Unohana, tertawa kecil melihat gelagat pria kikuk di sebelahnya. "Dia adalah pegawaiku, sangat membantu usaha toko bunga di saat aku tidak bisa memantau."

"Aku—" Tidak baik bila tidak memperkenalkan diri, di saat mereka mulai memercayaiku. "Namaku Lucia," ucapku, menelan kebohonganku seperti bongkahan batu kerikil dan tersendat di kerongkongan. "Aku bermaksud mencari pamanku—kerabatku satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Itu yang kudengar sebelum aku kemari…"

"Kau … sebatang kara?" Unohana merangkul pundakku, membawaku berteduh di bawah tudung toko. "Kita bicarakan di dalam, sebelum seluruh tubuhmu membeku karena hujan." Hanatarou sudah membukakan pintu masuk, sementara kami berjalan ke area yang lebih menyerupai taman bunga kecil. Wanginya mengingatkanku pada pekarangan belakang kediaman Basterbine.

Aku mendesah, terasa lelah berkali-kali lipat saat kami duduk di sebuah area duduk yang terlihat sangat nyaman—berkesan rumahan. Sofanya terasa seperti memeluk tubuhku.

"Jadi, dari mana kau berasal?" tanya Unohana memulai. "Maaf bila aku bersikap lancang, hanya saja ini bisa mempermudah informasi—siapa tahu aku mengenal orang yang merupakan pamanmu itu."

Aku menggeleng, masih merasakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Aku tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di Amerika, dan pemilik panti memiliki data mengenai kerabatku yang masih hidup. Dia tinggal di Jepang, itu yang menjadi peganganku untuk pergi kemari seorang diri."

"Dan kau tidak tahu di mana pamanmu berada? Siapa namanya?"

Aku ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi, tidak berarti mereka tidak bisa membantuku untuk mencari keberadaan Urahara. Mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Namanya Urahara … Kisuke…"

Unohana terdiam, ekspresinya tidak bisa kubaca. Dan Hanatarou menyela ketenangan bisu di antara kami, membawa nampan berisi teh panas yang mengepul.

"Itu nama yang asing, juga tidak biasa," kata Unohana. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya, tapi, mungkin aku bisa membantumu, Lucia. Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama yang kau inginkan, dan kau bisa pergunakan waktumu untuk mencari keberadaan pamanmu."

Mataku terbelalak, terkejut bukan main. Semudah itu mereka bisa menerimaku, bahkan tinggal di tempat asing yang menyerupai dunia lain untukku.

"Tapi … aku tidak bisa merepotkan…"

"Dengan syarat kau mau membantu di toko bunga," tambah Unohana. "Kebetulan kami sedang kekurangan pegawai dan kau memenuhi kriteria. Sudah terlalu lama toko ini tidak diisi oleh kecantikan anak gadis muda sepertimu." Unohana mendesah, memandangi rindu bunga-bunganya, dan matanya jatuh kepada Hanatarou. "Oh, bukan maksudku untuk melupakanmu, Hantarou."

"Ka-kau benar Unohana-san. Mungkin saja ada orang ya-yang akan mengenali Lucia-san." Wajah Hanatarou berubah merah padam dan kata-katanya keluar semakin terbata. "Ti-tidak mungkin ti-tidak ada yang mengenali ga-gadis cantik … seperti Lucia-san."

Unohana tertawa, menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Bahkan caranya tertawa pun begitu anggun. "Yang dimaksud oleh Hantarou adalah wajahmu yang tidak biasa—sungguh menarik perhatian. Kau sungguh mengingatkanku pada boneka porselen cantik dari Eropa, kulit putih dan mata besar yang lentik. Seandainya saja aku memiliki anak perempuan seperti dirimu."

"Anda terlalu memuji…" Kini aku yang merasakan panas di kedua pipiku.

"Mencari informasi dari para tamu atau mengantar bunga kepada klien, kau bisa mencari pamanmu perlahan-lahan, bukan? Itu cara termudah yang bisa kaulakukan, Lucia."

Hanatarou memeluk nampan di depan dadanya. Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali, menyetujui tawaran majikannya. "A-anda benar sekali, Unohana-_san_! Tokyo sangat luas, ja-jadi sangat berbahaya bila Lucia-_san_ pergi seorang diri…"

"Kamu bisa memakai ruangan kosong di lantai tiga. Ada _futon_ yang bisa digunakan—oh, aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu cara memakainya." Unohana terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada seharusnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersyukur, karena telah menemukan orang yang tepat—satu dari berjuta-juta penduduk Jepang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah menerima diriku. "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi terima kasih banyak, Unohana … _san_." Aku ragu dengan pelafalan Bahasa Jepangku.

"Aku melakukan yang seharusnya dilakukan, walaupun ini yang hanya bisa kuberikan untuk membantu," kata Unohana. "Kau memiliki lidah yang bagus untuk mengucapkan bahasa kami. Darimana kau belajar?"

Aku lupa untuk merangkai cerita yang satu itu. Kuharap dia bisa memercayainya. "Mungkin karena darah Jepang mengalir dalam nadiku. Sudah sejak kecil aku tertarik dengan budaya Jepang—aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dan salah satu pengajar di panti mengajarkannya kepadaku setiap akhir pekan, seseorang yang pernah tinggal di Jepang selama lima tahun."

"Setiap orang memiliki identitas diri yang kuat, sejauh apa pun mereka berada, benang itu tidak akan pernah putus dengan mudah." Unohana bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan senyum yang bagaikan topeng di wajahnya. "Sungguh beruntung dirimu, Lucia. Kuharap kau bisa tinggal nyaman bersama kami. Bagaimana kalau kau berendam untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu?"

Aku mengangguk dan mulai bisa merasakan kehangatan air hangat yang membuat ototku lebih rileks. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa merasakan kebebasan.

Tapi, dalam sekilas—dari bayangan sendu matahari yang menelisik dari awan gelap—wajahnya terbesit dan membuat tubuhku bergeming. Bayangannya masih melekat dalam kepalaku, begitu jelas. Wajah Ichigo saat dia memelukku begitu erat. Tangannya yang bergetar, mendekapku dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

Seakan semua itu memang hanya sebuah mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal's POV**

**New York City, Midnight**

Langkah Ichigo tergesa, melewati kerumunan para penggila pesta yang sudah hampir hilang kesadaran. Tubuh meliuk-liuk di lantai dansa dan sinar lampu laser membutakan mata. Ichigo hanya bisa bersabar, menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan timah panas dan mengusir setiap orang yang berusaha menghalangi langkahnya. Belum saatnya, karena kendali diri sudah lama ditempanya, menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk tetap bersabar.

Seorang mafia yang masih memegang teguh prinsipnya menjadi pemimpin bijak, dalam dunia gelap di balik layar. Tidak, hingga sudut matanya menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Gadis itu, menari tanpa mengenal lelah dan waktu. Rambut hitamnya tergerai sempurna, menutupi punggung telanjangnya yang tidak ditutupi gaun malamnya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli, ketika beberapa pria menghimpit tubuhnya atau berusaha menggodanya dengan belaian dan kata-kata tak senonoh.

Gadis yang membuat Ichigo melepaskan topeng ketenangannya.

Tangannya berhasil menarik pundak si gadis yang berubah terkejut. Mata gadis itu terbelalak, namun senyumnya tidak bisa ditahan saat Ichigo memelototinya.

"Bisa kita bicara," ucap Ichigo, menekankan setiap katanya seperti bisa beracun. "Sekarang."

Dan Ichigo berlalu pergi, ke bagian belakang klub melewati lorong temaram. Lampunya berwarna merah darah, memberikan kesan horor daripada suasana yang romantis. Punggung Ichigo mengatakan segalanya, memberikan rasa mencekam itu hingga terasa ke tulang.

Bambietta berusaha mengejar langkah Ichigo yang tergesa, memasuki satu ruangan kosong yang memiliki tulisan 'VIP' di pintu luarnya. Area privasi dengan dinding peredam suara.

"Kau yang mulai bicara," lanjut Ichigo, begitu pintu tertutup. Mengasingkan mereka berdua.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau pulang." Bambietta menghiraukan kata-katanya, memilih untuk berdiri di samping Ichigo yang terlalu kaku. Gadis itu memeluknya tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Kau tahu aku sungguh mencemaskanmu—"

Ichigo memotong kata-kata Bambietta dengan sebuah sentakan kuat di leher. Pria itu mencengkram, tapi tidak mencekik, mendorong si gadis yang berubah ketakutan hingga menubruk dinding.

Wajah Bambietta berubah pucat dalam sekejap.

"Ichigo!"

"Aku sudah memberikanmu pilihan untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, Bambietta. Jangan menguji kesabaranku," geram Ichigo, berusaha untuk tidak meremukan leher gadis itu.

Bambietta merasakan tangannya bergetar dan peluhnya menetes di leher jenjangnya. "A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…"

"Kupikir kautahu apa yang seharusnya kau mulai ceritakan. Apa yang ada di dalam rencana busukmu itu," lanjut Ichigo, menepis tangan Bambietta yang hendak meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Katakan apa yang kausembunyikan sebelum aku benar-benar memutus aliran udara di tenggorokanmu!"

Gadis itu menatap takut, menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak balas berteriak. Hatinya masih berdetak hidup, hanya bagi seseorang dalam hidupnya. Ichigo seorang, tunangan yang kini berubah murka seperti singa yang mengamuk.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," tantang Bambietta, menatap takut. "Karena kau tunanganku! Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menampakkan seringainya, pertanda kesabarannya memang sudah menipis. "Kaupikir semudah itu mengatakan apa yang namanya cinta? Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti artinya."

"Kau sendiri—apakah semua ini adalah permainan untukmu? Cinta tidak ada dalam duniamu, bukan?" balas Bambietta, berhasil membuat raut wajah Ichigo perlahan berubah pucat. "Aku menginginkanmu, itu kemutlakan yang tidak bisa diubah dalam sekejap saja. Kita sudah bertunangan, jangan pernah kaulupakan itu!"

Ichigo melonggarkan tangannya, mundur dua langkah hingga udara di sekitarnya tidak lagi terasa panas. Amarahnya berubah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yang mengalir dalam kepalanya. "Hasrat atau cinta, itu terlihat samar di mata orang-orang seperti kita. Tidak ada arti yang pasti karena kita dilahirkan di dunia yang serupa—kegelapan abadi. Dan karena itu aku menginginkannya, apa pun cinta itu yang bisa membawaku keluar dari tempat ini, adalah perasaan terbebaskan yang kurasakan ketika gadisku berada di sisiku—cahaya milikku." Dia tertawa sinis, mengeratkan cengkramannya pada rambutnya. "Kita sungguh serupa, tapi memiliki tujuan yang sama sekali berbeda. Kau melihat dunia adalah rumah bonekamu, Bambietta, yang bisa kaumainkan sesuka hatimu, sedangkan aku hanya menginginkan apa yang berharga bagi hidupku, eksistensiku untuk bertahan hidup. Lagipula pada akhirnya, semua yang kuinginkan akan kudapatkan dengan kedua tanganku apa pun caranya, bahkan menghancurkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku, termasuk dirimu."

"Bukankah itu namanya egois?! Kau keluar seorang diri, dari dunia yang kaulihat adalah kegelapan, padahal kautahu kau tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari jeratan duri yang sudah melilitmu sejak kau dilahirkan." Bambietta tertawa, terdengar seperti puluhan bel kecil yang berdenting nyaring. "Itu hanya mimpi yang tidak bisa kauwujudkan! Mustahil untuk keluar dari tempat ini—bahkan mendapatkan Rukia sekali pun! Dia bukan penyelamatmu!"

"Sekarang kau sudah mulai bicara." Ichigo menunjukkan seringainya, duduk di sofa merah panjang dengan tangan terentang. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini—jelaskan?"

"Jelaskan bahwa Rukia tidak memilihmu? Atau takdir kalian merupakan benang hitam yang kusut?"

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menantang Bambietta dalam adu argumen yang berbelit-belit. "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari Kirge yang berkeliaran di Barcelona? Apa yang dilakukannya di sana—anjing pemburumu yang dikeluarkan dari kandang."

Bambietta terdiam, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan enggan untuk berkomentar. Berusaha untuk melepaskan pandangan dari Ichigo, tapi aura pria itu terlalu kuat. Mengikat sekuat baja. Karisma sebagai salah satu mafia yang disegani di Amerika Utara.

"Dia berkeliaran tanpa tuannya dan mengganggu rencanaku. Kau tahu aturan yang berlaku di dunia gelap—jangan memasuki teritori selain wilayahnya sendiri, terkecuali yang sudah disepakati dalam perjanjian." Ichigo mendesah, bangkit dari duduknya dengan sikap setenang macan. Tangannya terulur, meraup dagu Bambietta hingga mata gadis itu menatapnya langsung. "Kau bermain-main dengan api, maka tanganmu akan tersulut api. Aku tidak suka saat ada anjing pemburu yang berusaha bermain curang. Berita baiknya sudah kuatasi—oh, atau perlu kubawakan kepalanya ke hadapanmu sebagai bukti? Anggap saja sebagai sebuah suvenir."

Bambietta terbelalak, bergidik kaget ketika Ichigo menyeringai kepadanya. Pria itu lebih dari hanya sekadar tahu. Dia tahu segalanya.

"Apa yang dia berikan kepada Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lagi, menekan dagu Bambietta lebih keras, hingga gadis itu mengernyit sakit. "Ke mana Rukia pergi sudah pasti adalah pertanyaan utamanya. Dan aku mencium bau busuk darimu—rahasia yang lagi-lagi kalian sembunyikan dariku, Basterbine. Setelah Yhwach sekarang adalah kau."

Tangan Bambietta berusaha melepaskan genggaman Ichigo, membuatnya takut setengah mati. Keringat dingin semakin membasahi tenguknya, hingga sekujur tubuhnya merinding ketakutan.

"Kau melatih anjing pemburumu begitu baik," lanjut Ichigo, menghiraukan protes yang diberikan Bambietta. "Setelah kupotong lima jarinya, dia masih tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bahkan, kucongkel matanya pun dia hanya bisa berteriak, sungguh membuat telingaku sakit."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kaubicarakan ini!" Bambietta membentak, sebelum akhirnya kembali bergidik karena tatapan Ichigo semakin menekannya. Kemarahan sekaligus kebencian yang tersulut begitu cepat.

Ichigo meninju tembok tepat di sebelah wajah Bambietta. Suara hantamannya membuat Bambietta menahan jeritannya. Air mata ketakutan hampir turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Hanya dengan melihat sosok yang selama ini diinginkannya berubah mengerikan. Bagaikan makhluk buas dari perwujudan iblis itu sendiri.

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk mencoba bersabar dan menikmati permainan ini, demi mencari apa yang dinamakan kebenaran. Sekarang, Rukia berada di tempat yang belum bisa kujangkau, demi mengorek informasi yang kalian sembunyikan, Basterbine. Jangan main-main denganku, sebelum aku yang mulai mencarinya sendiri dengan tanganku—mulai dari memotong lidah pembohongmu!"

Suara pintu terbuka menarik perhatian. Seseorang yang bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut emas tergerai bebas, berpakaian serba putih dengan tatapan mata sedingin es. Kaki tangan Yhwach, orang terpercayanya yang selalu diandalkan sang kepala Basterbine.

"Jugram," sebut Ichigo, muak.

Jugram mengancam Ichigo dengan pistol yang mengarah kepada kepala si pemimpin Kurosaki. Jarinya siap menarik pelatuk. "Lepaskan nona muda, Kurosaki."

Ichigo mundur dua langkah tanpa merasa takut pada pistol yang mengarah kepadanya. Seakan mengerti bahwa Jugram hanya sekadar menggertak, bukan bermaksud melepaskan timah panas. Menembak sama saja dengan perang di antara dua kelompok besar penguasa Amerika Utara.

Bambietta berlari ke arah Jugram dengan kaki lemas. Tangannya mencengkram _coat_ putih panjangnya. Jarinya bergemetar hebat.

"Apa maksudmu menyerang nona muda?" Jugram bertanya, setelah keheningan mencekam mulai dipecahkannya.

Ichigo mendengus, mengangkat bahu. "Mengapa kau tidak bertanya saja padanya?"

Jugram melihat Bambietta, menatap tepat pada matanya yang nanar. Keraguan mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"A … aku tidak tahu apa pun!" Bambietta berbisik takut.

"Dan mengapa Kurosaki mengancam Anda, Nona?"

Jugram hanya mendapat kebisuan. Jawaban yang tidak terucap dalam keremangan yang menakutkan. Sinar lampu merah di lorong menciptakan bayangan menakutkan dari sisi wajahnya.

"Lalu, dimana Nona Rukia?" Kali ini Jugram bertanya kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeringai, tertawa kecil. Sebelah tangannya menutup mata yang terasa lelah, kurang beristirahat. "Apa kau pernah peduli? Apa Yhwach peduli?"

"Aku tahu apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Kurosaki. Hubungan Basterbine dan Kurosaki adalah sebuah ikatan kepercayaan yang sudah terbentuk dalam perjanjian damai. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang di luar batas dengan menculik Nona Rukia dan menyembunyikannya. Ini sama saja dengan mengkhianati perjanjian dan memulai perang di antara dua kelompok besar. Kau menginginkan hal buruk ini terjadi?"

"Yhawch yang pertama kali membodohiku, Jugram," balas Ichigo. "Dengan menyembunyikan anaknya sendiri dari publik, juga dariku. Sejak awal kalian tidak ingin aku melihatnya, menginginkannya menjadi milikku. Terlalu berhargakah Rukia bagi kalian? Ini sama saja dengan menghina perjanjian yang sejak awal kalian tawarkan!"

Jugram hanya terdiam, masih memegang pistolnya lurus ke depan. Ekspresinya tidak berubah, tidak gentar.

"Dia milikku sekarang, Jugram. Konsekuensi karena kesalahan kalian membodohiku."

"Tindakanmu sangat di luar kendali, Kurosaki. Penculikan sama saja dengan menentang Basterbine."

"Oya?" Ichigo menantang, menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita yang memulai perangnya sekarang, huh?"

"Ichigo!" Bambietta memprotes, semakin ketakutan saat Ichigo mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Jugram, pelindungnya.

Seseorang menggebrak tembok luar dan merutuk keras. Pria setengah botak dengan rambut mohawk merah. Tatapannya tajam, lebih murka daripada Jugram yang masih bergeming.

"Oke, aku muak! Kau mau perang, Kurosaki? Biar aku yang memulai lebih dulu!" Pria itu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan tidak main-main, berdiri di samping Jugram dengan jari menarik pelatuk.

"Bazz-B, mundur," kata Jugram, berusaha menarik mundur rekannya yang sudah naik pitam.

"_Fuck off_! Tidak sekarang!" Bazz-B menyeringai, menarik kokang pistolnya dan siap menembak. "Ini bukan waktumu, melainkan aku—"

Suara tembakan terdengar, memecahkan udara dengan teriakan juga kepanikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rukia's POV**

**Tokyo, 5 days later**

Malam memberikan angin dingin yang membuatku menggigil. Di tengah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, kegelapan yang diterangi lampu jalan bersinar putih kekuningan. Beberapa toko dan kedai makan dipadati orang-orang yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Hiruk pikuk di tengah kota tersibuk yang ada di bagian Timur Asia. Tokyo tidak pernah memberikan ketenangan di setiap menitnya.

Kakiku sudah terlalu pegal karena berdiri hampir lebih dari dua jam. Hanatarou memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa keperluan makan malam, meninggalkanku di sisi kota yang tak jauh dari toko bunga Unohana. Aku bersikeras masih mengingat jalan pulang, walaupun tidak membuat Hanatarou mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

Beberapa orang yang kutanya hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Tidak. Membawaku tetap di tempat, tidak maju lebih dekat kepada petunjuk satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Urahara Kisuke tidak ada di sini.

Apakah aku harus mengganti tempat pencarian? Tetapi di mana? Hokkaido?

Aku menghela napas lelah, menyandarkan punggungku pada dinding tembok. Menyembunyikan wajahku dalam bayang-bayang, dari orang-orang yang terlihat penasaran atau yang sedang setengah mabuk. Mereka menjijikan, membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

Anehnya, aku tidak merasakan hal ini di masa lalu. Ketika aku masih terjebak dalam cengkraman tangannya. Saat kata-katanya mengintimidasi juga memojokkan. Tatapan mata yang berwarna madu namun sepahit racun. Ichigo. Apa yang ditujukannya padaku bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk rupa.

Ingin sekali kusanggah, tapi tak bisa. Perasaan ingin menyakiti tidak tampak pada perhatian berlebihan yang diberikannya. Ichigo terlalu protektif, entah apa sebenarnya yang diinginkannya dariku. Sekadar menjadi pendamping dalam hidup penuh kebencian juga kegelapan miliknya, kurasa bukan alasan yang kuat untuk dikatakan.

"Kau, gadis kecil."

Panggilan seseorang membuatku siaga. Tubuhku menegang saat seorang wanita berdiri di depanku.

Wanita cantik yang tersenyum ramah. Kulitnya kecoklatan, memiliki warna yang cocok dengan rambut ungu tuanya yang diikat _ponytail_ tinggi. Hal yang paling menarik perhatian adalah pakaian ketat yang membalut tubuhnya. Dia bisa menjadi seorang model papan atas dengan lekukan tubuh seindah itu.

"Kudengar kau sedang mencari seseorang," ucapnya.

Aku masih terpaku, memandangnya tanpa bisa berpaling. "Ya?"

Dia tertawa, menertawai gerakku yang kikuk. "Hei, aku yang bertanya di sini, gadis kecil. Tidak perlu setegang itu, aku bukanlah orang jahat. Kau mencari Urahara Kisuke, bukan?"

Aliran listrik seakan menjalar dari ujung-ujung jariku. "Ah, ya. Aku sedang mencarinya."

"Kupikir kau mencari orang yang kukenal. Kisuke—dia sudah lama tidak ada di sini."

Tenggorokanku seakan tercekik. "Tidak ada? Apa kau mengenalnya? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah kau menjelaskan karena alasan apa kau mencarinya?"

"Dia … orang yang kukenal." Aku tidak bisa berbohong kepada seseorang yang mengenal Urahara Kisuke. Atau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apa pun. "Ini masalah personal, juga sangat genting. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Wanita itu terdiam, terlihat sedang berpikir. Ketegangan mewarnai udara di sekeliling kami. Terutama tatapannya yang setajam kucing. Terang juga sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Baiklah kalau itu alasannya. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mendengar kejelasannya, kecuali Kisuke yang memutuskan. Aku bisa memberikan alamatnya kepadamu."

Harapan, itulah yang membuatku hampir berteriak bahagia. Akhir dari pencarian yang membawaku kepada suatu kemungkinan.

"Sungguh terima kasih banyak, Nona!"

"Panggil aku Yoruichi, tidak perlu seformal itu. Siapa namamu?"

"Lucia." Lagi, aku menyembunyikan kenyataan.

Yoruichi merogoh tas kecil dan mengambil secarik kertas. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di sana sebelum memberikannya kepadaku. "Kisuke ada di alamat ini, Fukuoka di Selatan Jepang. Kau harus menggunakan kereta api untuk sampai ke sana."

Aku memegangnya sebagai harapan satu-satunya saat ini. Sesuatu yang berharga untuk kehidupanku selanjutnya.

Fukuoka. Tempat tujuanku selanjutnya.

"Sungguh tak biasa Kisuke mendapatkan seorang tamu sepertimu, Lucia. Kau gadis kecil, seharusnya bukan di sini jalanmu berada. Kau berhak mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik, jauh dari pertikaian."

Aku mengerjap bingung. Napasku serasa tertahan di ujung tenggorokan. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Yoruichi hanya tersenyum, berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Berhati-hatilah, Lucia. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kauhadapi sekarang."

Dan dia pergi, meninggalkanku seakan aku berdiri sendiri sejak awal. Di tengah orang-orang yang setengah mabuk juga berkutik dengan beban pikiran pribadi. Di sudut terasingkan, menunggu jawaban yang seakan tak pernah datang untukku.

Aku kembali pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Memutari beberapa blok sebelum mencapai jalur yang lebih hening. Lebih tenang juga damai. Daerah sekitar toko yang ikut terlarut dalam keheningan malam, terasa manis seperti bintang bertaburan di atas langit. Aku bisa melihat cahayanya dari bawah sini, seakan menuntunku kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya.

Toko bunga sudah ditutup dan lampu depan dimatikan. Aku mengitari toko untuk mencapai bangunan belakang yang merupakan rumah Unohana sendiri. Jalan sempit yang diterangi lampu penerang membawaku ke dalam situasi di luar dugaan.

Bau amis yang tercium oleh angin malam. Keheningan yang berubah menjadi mencekam dalam sekejap mata.

Seseorang berdiri di sana, memunggungiku dengan memegang pedang panjang di tangannya. Pedang yang ternodai oleh cairan gelap yang menetes ke atas tanah. Juga, tubuh tergeletak di hadapannya, tak bergerak.

Mimpi burukku kembali muncul dalam situasi di luar dugaan. Membawaku kembali ke dalam teror juga tekanan.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Punggungku menubruk tembok saat sosok itu berbalik menatapku.

Rambut panjangnya tergerai tak terikat. Tatapan matanya jauh lebih menakutkan, seakan sedang dirasuki arwah jahat. Tajam dan membunuh, hanya dengan melewati angin malam yang menampar pipiku.

Unohana memandangku penuh amarah. Dengan pedang yang ternoda darah segar.

"Lucia," panggilnya, membuat tubuhku bergidik. "Maaf, aku harus menunjukkan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu."

Teriakanku tertahan, serasa dicekik oleh dua tangan tak tampak. Bahkan, senyum Unohana membuat tubuhku menggigil dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau … membunuhnya!"

"Dia mengincarmu, dia orang jahatnya," jelas Unohana, menyarungkan pedangnya sebelum berjalan ke arahku. Lambat. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau adalah keturunan terakhir."

Aku bermaksud lari, meninggalkan semua ini di belakang. Tidak lagi.

"Tunggu!" Unohana mencegah, dan wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Wajah yang penuh kedamaian juga kenyamanan. Senyum ramahnya terukir di wajahnya yang sedikit ternoda cipratan darah. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu, Kuchiki terakhir. Orang inilah yang menginginkan nyawamu, bukan aku."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ucapku bergidik. Unohana menghalangi jalan keluar.

"Ada baiknya kita membicarakan hal ini di dalam—"

"Apa yang kaumaksud?! Jelaskan padaku sekarang!" Emosiku mengambil alih, dengan teriakan juga air mata. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua keburukan yang harus kualami. Entah berapa lama lagi aku harus merangkak dalam keputusasaan.

Unohana terdiam, memandangku dengan tatapan simpati. Sebelah tangannya membersihkan noda darah yang mengotori punggung tangan. Seakan sedang berusaha menyucikan dirinya sendiri.

"Orang yang kubunuh adalah seseorang yang sedang mencarimu—mengincar nyawamu. Karena kau Lucia, sebenarnya adalah Kuchiki terakhir. Kau, keturunan terakhir dari salah satu keluarga yang menguasai Jepang sejak 100 tahun lamanya."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, selain menghela napas yang sudah lama tertahan. Mengeluarkan beban yang kembali bertambah dua kali lipat. Kenyataan tidak semanis dan memihak seperti yang kukira sebelumnya. Tidak pernah.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Lucia—ah bukan, tapi Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

.

.

**_*_to be continued_*_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Ok … aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa fic ini begitu lama belum di-update. Maaf karena ketidakpekaan author yang terlalu larut dalam dunia nyata ini. Pekerjaan di real world sangat menyita waktuku, jadi meninggalkan fic ini untuk diupdate segera. Kabar baiknya, aku sudah bisa menulis lagi sekarang! Fic ini belum mati kok, masih akan berlanjut dengan kejutan baru. Yup! Kuchiki. Nama yang akhirnya muncul dalam hidup Rukia, walaupun masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terungkap. Akan segera dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya, karena akan terlalu panjang kalau dijelaskan sekarang.

Unohana menyimpan misteri, begitu pula Yoruichi yang memberikan alamat Urahara. Juga orang misterius yang dibunuh Unohana. Ini ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu Rukia juga Urahara nantinya. Ichigo masih berada di Amerika, mencoba mengorek informasi dari Bambietta, tapi malah diserang Jugram juga Bazz-B. Dia terlibat perkelahian sengit yang harus kupotong (maaf) :D Dan akhirnya aku mendapat inspirasi nyata dalam membuat karakter Ichigo di sini. Dia posesif, bos mafia sangar, sensitif, tapi di sisi lain sangat memperhatikan Rukia lebih dari yang seharusnya (dalam arti baik). Setelah menonton Suicide Squad, yah dan melihat puddinnn~ karakter Ichigo sedikit (ga semua) serupa dengan Joker. Posesifnya terhadap Harley Quinn (walaupun ini sangat berbeda dengan versi komiknya) dan kegilaannya sebagai penjahat paling keji. Aku tidak menggambarkan Ichigo sepenuhnya seperti itu, yah walaupun pengen juga nih buat fic dengan tema Joker seperti itu, Ichigo yang gila (?) Hanya saja kesan bad boy yang sadis juga jahat, tapi pengertian, sedikit mirip dengan puddinnn… Mungkin nanti, karena sekarang masih banyak hutang yang belum lunas… hahahha!

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini, yang masih membaca, sangat bersyukur kalian masih menyukai Ichiruki setelah apa yang sudah terjadi. Juga bagi yang sudah mereview, memberi kesan pesan, kritik saran, aku sangat berterima kasih! Love u all, always… :D

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**Guest**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya juga untuk semangatnya! :D

**Snow**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Iya, clue nya cuman nama Urahara, walaupun nama itu juga termasuk ga lazim di Jepangnya. Apa Ichigo kenal? Akan terlihat di chapter ini juga depan.. hehehe… Chapter terbaru sudah update dan semoga kamu suka. Makasih buat semangatnya ya! :D

**BLEACHvers**: Terima kasih sudah mau baca marathon dan review ya! Untuk sekarang itu lebih seperti Ichigo yang sangat membutuhkan Rukia, posesif. Rukia sendiri masih bingung dengan permasalahan masa lalu yang sebenarnya. Terima kasih buat semangatnya ya!

**Adin**: Thank you so much! Now I'm come back again xD haha..

**loly jun**: Terima kasih sudah review ya! Semoga saja ya, setelah Rukia tahu masa lalunya? Sudah dilanjut dan semoga kamu suka ;)

**Kurosaki2241**: Terima kasih sudah review ya! Haha, mereka sedikit muncul buat meramaikan suasana. Byakuya belum bisa kukatakan akan muncul, tapi setelah melihat chapter ini dan masalah tentang Kuchiki terakhir itu … kamu bisa tebak dulu aja ya.. hahaha.. Ichigo sengaja buat jatuhin, sekadar melihat dan mengetes kepercayaan Rukia, setengah melihat ini sebagai permainan juga. Dia agak stress #plak Makasih buat semangatnya ya!

**Black shadow**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Asal usul Rukia bisa mulai terlihat dari chapter baru ini :D

**wakamiya hikaru**: Terima kasih sudah review ya! Chapter terbaru sudah diupdate, semoga kamu suka ;)

**daisuki nekko**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Hahah.. Rukia takut juga sama Ichigo dan lebih memilih mencari masa lalunya sendiri. Semoga bisa balik lagi (?) Sudah dilanjut dan semoga kamu suka dengan chapter barunya!

**Guest (2)**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Maaf terlalu lama updatenya, semoga km suka!

**Starlight**: Halo, hahaha gpp kok oot lewat. Makasih banyak buat ucapannya, walaupun ak balas telat banget banget, udh seabad. Ah ya, senang juga bisa memajukan FBI juga Ichiruki, ga nyangka juga sebenarnya bisa menang! Hahaha… yah, semoga ini bisa mengajak author" lainnya untuk terus berkarya. Makasih banyak ya!

**abarai**: Terima kasih sudah review! Ini baru saja diupdate, maaf terlalu lama nih.. semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya ya ;)

**My playlist (as always):**

_Wiz Khalifa, Lil Wayne, &amp; Imagine Dragons, w/ Logic &amp; Ty Dolla $ign feat. X Ambassadors- Sucker for Pain_

_Action Bronson &amp; Dan Auerbach(of The Black Keys) feat. Mark Ronson- Standing in the Rain_

_Sia- Freeze You Out, Alive_

_Major Lazer feat Nyla &amp; Fuse ODG (remix)- Light It Up_

_Borgeous- Wildfire_

_David Guetta feat Skylar Grey- Shot Me Down_

_DJ Snake x Lil Jon- Turn Down For What_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	9. Lost in Senses

**_*_Black Hair Girl_*_**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Miss types, Dark/Violent Contents ... for this story**

* * *

**Scene 8: Lost in Senses**

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta berjalan cepat, mengaburkan pemandangan alam menjadi garis panjang yang bergerak. Mataku terasa berat karena beban di punggungku yang semakin terasa kental. Melelahkan otot-ototku, berikut mengeringkan tenggorokan. Aku tidak bisa beristirahat selama masalah ini berkembang menjadi di luar kendali. Terlalu cepat.

Unohana duduk di seberangku. Dia masih mengamatiku dalam ketenangannya. Tidak ada lagi darah tersisa di baju atau dagunya. Mimpi buruknya bisa berakhir ditekan ke belakang.

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu?" tanyaku, memecah keheningan yang berlangsung hampir tiga jam lamanya.

Unohana tersenyum, memberikan ketenangan palsu di antara kami. "Mengenai apa? Kupikir aku sudah menceritakannya sebelum ini, Rukia."

"Bahwa kau adalah pelindung…" Aku tercekat napasku sendiri. "—Kuchiki?"

"Itulah yang selama ini kulakukan. Hidupku ada untuk Kuchiki."

"Jangan bercanda!" Napasku naik dan turun tidak karuan. Terutama ketika harus menyikapi ketenangan Unohana. "Kau membunuh orang yang menurutmu mengincar nyawaku. Dan aku adalah keturunan akhir Kuchiki. Apa kau yang merencanakan semua ini?"

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, Rukia."

"Bahwa pertemuan kita hanyalah sebuah kebetulan?"

"Itu yang dinamakan sebagai takdir," ungkapnya. "Takdir pedangku untuk kembali mengeluarkan taringnya demi seorang Kuchiki terakhir. Demi dirimu."

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada jendela kaca. Masih tidak percaya apa yang sudah dikatakannya sejak semalam.

Seperti mengungkap kebohongan di dalam kebohongan. Tidak bisa menemukan titik terang di antara kekacauan yang sudah terlalu rumit.

Aku tidak bisa menapakkan kakiku secara bebas. Tidak lagi. Sebuah kesalahan bila aku mengira akan benar-benar bebas seutuhnya ketika pergi dari sisinya.

Dari Ichigo.

Nyatanya—berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakiku terasa lebih rumit. Aku masih tidak bisa bernapas bebas. Semakin tenggelam dalam kubangan lumpurku sendiri.

"Seandainya saja kita tidak bertemu—atau Hanatarou tidak mengajakmu bicara di depan tokoku," lanjut Unohana, kesedihan terukir di raut wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu. Karena sejujurnya, masih banyak orang di luar sana yang mengincar nyawamu. Demi sebuah pembalasan dendam, walaupun kau tidak terlibat di dalamnya. Kau seorang Kuchiki yang putih."

"Dan dari mana kau yakin bahwa darahku adalah milik dari Kuchiki?" tanyaku, menghembuskan napas panjang. Jariku memijit batang hidung. "Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang masa laluku, bukan?"

Bahwa aku dibuang oleh keluargaku sendiri dan berakhir di tangan Basterbine. Itu salah satu opsi yang tidak ingin kupercayai, tapi selalu muncul ke permukaan. Kenyataan yang bisa saja mengikat benang takdirku di masa lalu, bahwa aku sama sekali tidak diharapkan.

"Mengenai itu, aku tidak bisa berkata banyak. Hanya Urahara Kisuke yang bisa kauharapkan, bila itu benar adanya."

"Kau tahu tentangnya?"

"Hanya menebak dia adalah salah satu informan yang tersisa—salah satu dari saksi hidup yang pernah mengetahui sejarah panjang tentang Kuchiki. Bahkan yang terkelam sekali pun," katanya.

Seandainya semua itu adalah kebenaran, dan aku tidak perlu lagi ragu menjalani kehidupanku. Di mana aku bisa menemukan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Bahwa Kuchiki memang adalah bagian dari diriku—kulitku yang sebenarnya.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan. Mengamati pemandangan luar dengan langit abu-abu muda. Cuaca yang tidak bersahabat.

Aku berharap tidak akan ada badai yang datang dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

**Normal's POV**

**Tokyo International Airport**

Langkah kaki Ichigo tergesa, menapaki lantai bandara dengan sikap tak ingin diganggu. Kerutan di wajahnya semakin tertekuk tajam, setiap kali ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghantamkan wajah mereka ke atas lantai.

Tidak, kekerasan bukanlah jalan keluarnya untuk saat ini.

Hingga matanya menemukan sosok yang tengah dicarinya sejak awal mula kedatangan. Seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan pakaian yang lebih formal dari kelihatannya. Rambut merahnya menyala terang menarik perhatian, ditambah kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata.

Ichigo semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Kekesalan terukir di garis wajahnya, kentara.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu," tegur Ichigo, melihat Renji bergidik kaget di tempat. Kacamata hitamnya langsung dilepas dari wajahnya yang perlahan berubah pucat.

"Ahh—selamat datang, Kurosaki-_sama_," katanya dengan logat Kansai yang kental. Bahasa Timurnya terdengar lebih dominan di negara asalnya. "Ini … aku baru saja menghadiri acara diskusi penting di kepolisian."

Ichigo tidak melambatkan langkahnya, kembali berjalan keluar bandara. Renji mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana laporannya?" tanya Ichigo.

Renji melonggarkan dasinya, terasa mencekik lehernya. "Aku mendapatkan berita pagi ini, bahwa orangku ditemukan tewas—tubuh penuh luka menyerupai goresan sebuah katana. Mayatnya berada di dalam tempat pembuangan sampah sebelah Selatan Tokyo, di mana aku menemukan jejak Nona Rukia melalui informan dunia bawah."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, aku masih menyelidiki area sekitar. Belum … menemukan petunjuk." Suara Renji semakin melemah, ketika Ichigo berhenti melangkah dan melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Belum menemukan petunjuk." Ichigo mengeja setiap katanya. "Kau gunakan apa waktumu selama ini? Pidato di depan kolegamu bahwa mencari sebuah bukti harus memakan waktu lebih dari tiga hari? Ditambah mengorbankan satu orangmu untuk ditempatkan di tempat sampah?"

"Ah ya—tapi aku tidak—"

Penjelasan Renji terputus oleh sebuah deringan ponsel. Milik si rambut merah. Ichigo hampir melakukan tindakan nekad—mematahkan tangan Renji di depan umum.

Bila saja dia sudah kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya. Dan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk mencari sebuah kebenaran, setengah disesalinya.

Renji meminta izin untuk menjawab teleponnya, meninggalkan Ichigo bergelut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Setengah tidak menyukai, saat situasi mereka berada di tengah-tengah lobi bandara. Sedikit lagi mencapai pintu keluar dan mobilnya sudah menunggu di sana. Tanpa tahu harus berkendara ke mana, untuk mencari gadisnya yang sudah menghilang hampir satu minggu.

Rukia, yang menjadi siksaan batin selama lebih dari seminggu. Ichigo merasakan mata juga tangannya terasa sakit, ketika tidak bisa menemukan sosok gadis itu di jarak pandangnya. Kebiasaan yang hampir menjadi gerak kehidupan yang mendarah daging, kini menghilang tanpa jejak.

Ichigo sangat membutuhkan gadis itu, lebih dari apa pun. Bahkan, lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Dia sudah terlalu lama memberikan waktu. Satu hari lagi maka Ichigo akan benar-benar membunuh satu orangnya. Kemungkinan besar adalah pria yang kini berbicara tak jelas di sebelahnya.

Renji menutup ponselnya dengan wajah tak bisa ditebak. Di antara bahagia dan kecemasan. Seringainya membuat Ichigo merasa jijik.

"Katakan bahwa itu adalah berita baik, Renji," geram Ichigo, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Fukuoka. Itu tempat di mana mereka berada sekarang. Pengintaiku mengikuti mereka yang menaiki kereta pagi ini."

Ichigo tidak menurunkan kesigapannya. Keganjalan dalam kalimat Renji membuatnya awas. Jantungnya berdetak tak tenang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _mereka_?"

"Nona Rukia bersama seseorang," ungkap Renji. "Salah seorang yang diyakini sebagai pembunuh orangku—si pemilik katana."

Ichigo tertawa miris, menekan pelipisnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Kepala yang terasa berdenyut juga gejolak adrenalin kembali hidup. Semuanya sesuai dengan perkiraan.

"Akhirnya, permainan ini menjadi lebih menarik. Pengejaran yang akan berujung pada pertumpahan darah, yang tidak dikehendaki oleh Rukia." Ichigo menyeringai, merasakan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. "Dan sampai sejauh apa dia akan tetap bertahan tanpaku."

.

.

.

**Rukia's POV**

**Fukuoka, Japan**

Kubunyikan bel dan menunggu dengan kegelisahan yang tidak bisa membuatku tenang. Rumah tradisional Jepang sederhana, dengan pintu geser dan taman depan yang penuh tanaman bonsai. Rumah yang ditunjukkan seorang pedangang ikan di pasar.

Rumah Urahara Kisuke. Pria misterius yang akan mengungkap segalanya.

Kenyataan bahwa Unohana tidak bersamaku sekarang mulai meringankan bebanku. Kehadirannya memberi dampak negatif dan selalu menimbulkan keganjalan aneh. Beruntung insting lamanya kembali muncul—itu yang dikatakannya sebelum berpisah denganku untuk mengamati situasi sekitar.

Mengamankan diriku sebagai Kuchiki terakhir adalah sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa kuterima dengan tangan terbuka. Aku sedikit muak dengan hal itu, di mana penjagaan ketat selalu mengawasi setiap gerak langkahku. Di dalam kediaman Basterbine juga di samping Ichigo.

Aku bukan lagi barang pecah belah yang harus dijaga dua puluh empat jam. Tidak lagi, setelah hari ini. Kuharap roda takdirku bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"_Hai_, _hai_~" Suara seorang pria terdengar di balik pintu. Dia menggeser pintunya, menampakkan diri dalam sosok yang tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya.

Pria yang memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang, berwarna hijau dan putih. Bahkan topi yang hampir menutup setengah wajahnya. Sungguh aneh untuk memakai topi bila berada di dalam rumah.

Dia menatapku sambil mengusap dagunya yang berjenggot tipis. Rambutnya mencuat dari balik topi, berwarna pirang pucat.

"Ya, siapa?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku karena terlalu kaku. Dan suara yang akhirnya bisa keluar lebih menyerupai robekan kertas. "Kau—Urahara Kisuke?"

Dia tersenyum, mengangguk. Tatapannya perlahan berubah lebih serius, juga fokus. Seakan dia menyimpan semua petunjuk dariku. "Ya, itu aku."

"Aku … ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu. Ini mengenai masa laluku," ucapku berbisik. Berharap dia mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

Urahara tidak berkata lebih, selain menghela napas dan mengusap belakang lehernya dengan satu tangan. Begitu cepat wajahnya berubah menjadi lesu, terlihat lelah. "Begitu? Mungkin lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam sambil menikmati teh sore, Nona?"

"Ru … Rukia…" Kuungkap nama asliku, tidak perlu ditutupi lagi. "Namaku, Rukia."

Aku mengikutinya masuk, melangkahi undakan dan mengganti sepatuku, sebuah formalitas warga Jepang yang berbeda dengan di Amerika. Urahara membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari pintu utama. Ruang keluarga bisa kutebak, dari sebuah televisi di ujung ruangan dan meja di tengah. Tidak ada kursi, tentu saja karena aku harus duduk di atas tatami dengan beralaskan bantal duduk. Teko teh mengepulkan asapnya di atas meja. Seakan sudah disajikan untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu—kedatanganku.

Keheningan muncul di antara kami, sementara Urahara sudah mengambil satu gelas tambahan dan menuangkan teh ke dalamnya. Wanginya sungguh khas, terasa alami juga mewakilkan keindahan Jepang itu sendiri. Seandainya aku bisa benar-benar menikmatinya, tanpa perlu dikejar rasa takut juga teror setiap menitnya.

"Seseorang mengarahkanku kepadamu," kataku, akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Dan berkata bahwa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang masa laluku. Hidupku saat ini adalah kehidupan palsu yang tidak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya. Seandainya saja, kau bisa membantuku mencari jawabannya."

Urahara tidak mengangkat wajahnya, masih mengamati tehnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Ya, kupikir aku tahu satu atau dua hal mengenai dirimu, Rukia-_san_. Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang kuhormati sejak lama—matamu, begitu jernih juga memiliki kekuatan untuk mengikat seseorang."

Dia terdiam, memberikan keheningan ganjil di antara kami. Matanya masih mengamati, seakan terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Meninggalkanku yang semakin merasa tak tenang. Segalanya masih samar-samar untuk kuterima.

Dan bertanya kepadanya adalah hal tersulit yang pernah kulakukan. Takut ataukah ragu?

"Siapa … itu?"

"Kuchiki Sojun." Sebuah nama yang terdengar asing. Dan lagi, nama Kuchiki disebut. "Beliau adalah penerus terakhir keluarga besar Kuchiki. Kau sungguh menyerupai dirinya di masa muda, mewarisi karisma yang tak bisa terbantahkan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pemikiranku ini, tapi kutebak—kau adalah penerus Kuchiki yang hilang."

"Hi … hilang?" Aku tercekat napasku sendiri.

"Di mana kejadian tragis menimpa Keluarga Kuchiki dalam tragedi peperangan berdarah," jelasnya, memainkan gelas tehnya sebelum menyeruputnya. "Ahh, ini sudah lama berlalu, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya, di saat Kuchiki Sojun mengucapkan kata terakhirnya—"

Sebuah gebrakan juga robekan terdengar tiba-tiba. Pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu juga kertas robek oleh sabetan benda tajam. Bilahnya tampak menghunus ke arah Urahara, tajam dan berkilau. Itu pedang—terarah hingga menusuk pundak pria itu.

Aku memekik ngeri, mundur dari posisiku. Mengamati saat sosok Unohana tampak di depan mataku. Si pemegang pedang yang menyerang Urahara dengan sabetan liarnya.

Darah memuncrat ke udara saat Urahara mundur dan mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya limpung menubruk dinding. Susah payah bertahan dengan luka dalam di pundaknya. Darah mengalir membasahi tatami seperti ukiran tinta merah.

Lagi, pertumpahan darah yang seharusnya tak perlu terjadi.

"U-Unohana," panggilku miris. "Mengapa?!"

"Samurai kepercayaan Kuchiki," kata Urahara, terengah. "Tidak kusangka kau masih hidup."

"Karena aku masih memiliki hutang yang belum terbayarkan, yaitu mengakhiri hidupmu Urahara Kisuke. Sudah cukup lama kau bersembunyi dan sekarang waktunya kau masuk ke dalam liang kuburmu bersama semua sisa-sisa terakhir dari Kuchiki."

Unohana membuatku tubuhku terasa dingin membeku. Kata-katanya yang mengancam juga berbahaya. Dan bertolak belakang dengan keyakinan yang sudah dia katakan kepadaku.

Dia—berbohong untuk mengelabuiku.

"Sebelum aku menghunuskan pedangku ke tubuh Kuchiki terakhir." Unohana melihatku dengan tatapan pembunuh. Mengerikan dan membuat kedua kakiku terasa lemas. "Tidak seharusnya kalian berjalan dan melanjutkan hidup tanpa menanggung beban juga pengorbanan Kuchiki. Kalian tidak berhak menerima pengampunan lebih dari ini. Takdir yang akan segera kutorehkan dengan pedangku."

Urahara meraih sesuatu dari sudut ruangan. Sebuah tongkat kayu yang diayunkan hingga ujungnya tersingkap. Sebuah bilah tajam terpapar jelas. Itu pedang yang tersembunyi.

"Lari, Rukia-_san_!" teriaknya, sebelum menyerang Unohana dengan kesigapan yang tak kalah cepat.

Aku berusaha berdiri, merangkak ke pintu keluar. Kedua tanganku bergetar bukan main ketika menemukan sepatuku di bawah undakan. Dan suara teriakan juga benturan terdengar keras. Memekikkan telingaku yang sekarang terasa ngilu.

Aku tahu itu milik Urahara. Dia kalah telak dari Unohana yang menggila.

Kudorong pintu tatami dan menemukan rintik hujan mengikuti jejak langkahku. Rasa dinginnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat, ketika angin menampar tubuhku keras. Kakiku terus berlari ke jalan utama, menuruni bukit.

Jantungku berdegup semakin cepat membentur dadaku. Napasku yang panik mulai kehilangan oksigen lebih cepat. Ini berarti tubuhku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, sebelum kakiku bergetar dan membuatku jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya.

Aku tidak kuat lagi. Rasa takut seakan mencekik leherku.

Kepanikanku semakin terasa, saat kudengar suara derap langkah di belakangku. Aku tahu itu Unohana yang mengejar. Dengan pedang yang akan menusuk tubuhku—membunuhku keji.

Tidak boleh melihat ke belakang, tidak boleh berbalik.

Hujan semakin mengaburkan pandangan. Perlahan menjadi badai, menusuk tubuhku dengan ribuan tetes air yang terasa berat. Menghambat langkahku juga harapan. Untuk tetap hidup, demi diriku sendiri.

Cahaya terang membutakan mataku, sebelum akhirnya kakiku menyerah dari pelarian. Aku terjatuh di atas aspal dingin, melukai lutut juga sikuku yang tergores.

Dan Unohana ada di belakangku, mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum diarahkan kepadaku.

Matanya mewakilkan kekejaman juga pembalasan dendam. Penuh amarah yang sudah terlalu lama tersimpan di dalam dirinya. Kebencian yang aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya.

Sekilas, aku melihat kegetiran di warna matanya. Kelelahan—air mata yang tidak akan pernah jatuh.

Dan aku hampir memutus benang takdirku, ketika suara letusan membuat mataku terpejam—terkejut. Tiga kali tembakan dari senapan, memecah angin juga hujan yang turun begitu deras.

Perlahan kubuka mataku, mendapati Unohana sudah jatuh tersungkur. Pedangnya lepas dari tangannya, sementara tatapannya jatuh ke arahku. Kelembutan yang pernah kukenal sebelumnya.

"Tidak … seharusnya kau hidup juga mengetahui takdirmu yang sebenarnya … Kuchiki Rukia. Karena dunia ini lebih kejam … dan akan terus … me-menyiksamu. Ku-Kuchi … ki sudah melakukan kesalahan … yang tak akan pernah bisa ... dimaafkan…"

Aku tercekat napasku, ketika melihat kehidupan terengut di depan mataku.

"Rukia!"

Namaku dipanggil oleh suara yang kembali mengisi benakku. Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk melupakannya—menghilangkan gema itu dari kepalaku. Dan sekarang dia datang kembali untuk memulai segalanya. Memulai mimpi burukku yang lain.

Sosok Ichigo terlihat di balik hujan. Rambut cerahnya yang sekarang lebih kelam juga tatapan tajam yang terarah padaku. Penuh dengan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Tidak. Tidak seharusnya raut wajah itu ada padanya.

Tubuhku seakan memperoleh kekuatan tambahan. Kakiku bisa kembali berdiri dan berlari menjauh. Pergi dari takdir yang akan kembali mengikatku ke belakang.

'_Lari_!' benakku memprotes, mengerahkan kesempatan terakhir untuk mendorong tubuhku menembus hujan. Masuk di antara celah rumput dan pepohonan, mengarahkanku pada jalan menuju hutan pinggir kota.

Lari sejauh-jauhnya.

"Rukia!"

Namaku kembali disebut, memutuskan keberanian yang hampir terkumpul dalam pemikiran bodohku. Menipuku bahwa aku bisa keluar dari semua masalah ini seorang diri.

Kegelapan dunia sudah mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahku. Sebagiannya berusaha merobek kerongkonganku, memutus suara jernih yang hendak memanggil cahaya dari balik dedaunan rindang. Kakiku menapak pada kotornya lumpur penghisap. Mataku terpejam rapat, terhalang oleh butiran air hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tidak ada yang bersih, terkecuali perasaan yang terpendam begitu lama di dalam bilik hatiku. Yang tertutup rapat dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali ke permukaan.

"Rukia!"

Suara itu memanggil, berteriak dalam kericuhan derasnya hujan. Di balik petir menyambar seperti sebuah amukan tak terkendali.

Di luar dan terpapar cahaya sama sekali tidak aman. Dia pasti akan menemukan diriku terlalu mudah. Kakiku terus berlari, memasuki kegelapan yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat perlindunganku.

"Rukia!" Dia mendekat, terlalu dekat hingga bisa kurasakan di tulangku yang terasa ngilu.

Kedua tanganku menutup telingaku, tidak ingin lagi mendengar sebuah kebohongan yang terasa begitu manis. Aku menyangkalnya, setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut sinisnya. Kupalingkan wajahku setiap kali mata tajamnya menatap, seakan menilai dalam berbagai sudut pandang berbeda. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskanku, tanpa memiliki diriku seutuhnya.

Kuhentakkan tanganku pada batang pohon yang bertekstur kasar, menusuk telapak tanganku. Napasku tersengal, membakar tenggorokan. Aku ingin semua ini berakhir, walaupun harapanku hanyalah sebuah imajinasi belaka yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

"Rukia!" Dia kembali memanggil, serak dan memohon. "Kau tahu di mana tempat seharusnya kau berada! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!"

Tidak akan pernah mudah, melewatinya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Dia selalu menarik kuat tanganku—menahan agar terus berada di sisinya.

"Rukia!"

Dan itu satu hal yang kubenci dalam hidupku. Merutuki setiap jalan yang mengarahkanku kepadanya.

Seandainya kami tidak pernah bertemu malam itu. Seandainya aku mengambil jalan yang berbeda dan menolak tawaran Bambietta untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Rukia?" Wajahnya muncul dari balik batang pohon, tempat persembunyianku. Kegelapan membuatku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, kecuali kilat cahaya dari matanya. Seakan siap menyerangku dan mematahkan jari-jariku. "Kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari."

Aku mulai terisak, menyesali kehidupanku yang penuh dengan duri juga racun. Bau busuk yang akan selalu menahanku untuk terus berada di bawah. Kebodohanku karena memercayainya pertama kali tawaran itu ditujukan kepadaku.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Lebih tepat disebut sebagai mencengkram. Memaksaku untuk menatap wajahnya. Bengis yang memikat seperti perwujudan serigala berlaku jinak. Tidak akan pernah tahu kapan taringnya akan menancap di kulit tangan, ketika amarahnya terusik—keegoisannya.

"Tempatmu adalah di sisiku," bisiknya di telingaku, bibirnya menyentuh kulitku yang gemetar. "Selamanya—itu adalah pilihan satu-satunya, atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan hidup di kehidupanmu yang kotor ini."

Seperti terjerumus ke dalam sumur tanpa dasar, tidak bisa naik lagi karena tubuhku masih tetap melayang di udara dan terjatuh. Tidak bisa menggapai dindingnya dan tidak bisa merasakan air dingin di dasarnya. Namun, pilihannya tetap ada di kedua tanganku. Di jari-jariku yang mencengkram tanah terlalu keras. Kurasakan permukaan kasar dari batu tajam yang menusuk kulitku, membangkitkan kembali semangat untuk melawan yang kian pudar.

Aku masih bisa hidup. Tanpa dirinya, tanpa siapapun. Karena kehidupanku adalah milikku sendiri. Ini baru permulaan, yang akan mengantarkanku pada ujung cahaya di atas sana. Terus mencoba untuk merangkak naik, walaupun harus terjatuh berulang kali. Ke dalam lubang yang sama.

Manusia berhak untuk mendapatkan kebebasannya. Tidak ada yang boleh digunakan sebagai kepentingan sepihak—yang berkuasa. Setiap jiwa di dunia ini mempunyai jalannya masing-masing.

Kukuatkan tekadku untuk menatap matanya. Bibirnya tersungging sebagai penanda kemenangan, bagi dirinya. Tidak untukku, selama kakiku masih bisa berlari.

"Aku bukan milikmu, karena hati ini, jiwa ini, semuanya memiliki kemauan masing-masing tanpa aku pun yang bisa mengekangnya. Aku bukan kuda yang bisa kaudidik dan dijadikan kuda pacuan yang selalu dipecut setiap harinya. Kau tahu—bahwa tubuh ringkih ini bisa melawan?"

Dia terlihat tidak senang, hampir mencapai murka yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Tapi, apa dayaku. Sikap bertahanku berteriak pada langit gelap di atas sana. Bahkan, hujan pun tidak bisa lagi menggores tekadku yang sudah terbentuk kuat. Tidak lagi.

Tangannya mencengkram daguku, menahan wajahku di tempat ketika bibirnya menyapu bibirku. Hanya bersentuhan, juga napas yang menyapu rasa dingin di kulitku.

Perlahan, bibirnya bergerak, "Lawanlah sesukamu, Rukia. Tapi, perlu kukatakan bahwa kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa bantuanku—di sisimu. Lihat apa yang kaudapatkan saat kaupergi? Wanita gila yang hampir membunuhmu dengan sebilah pedang?" tanyanya, mengeraskan suaranya. "Itukah yang kauyakini bahwa hatimu bisa bertahan dan bisa melihat dunia tanpa perlu melukai dirimu sendiri? Mengakhiri dirimu dengan kebengisan juga darah—itukah yang kauinginkan, Rukia?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Merasa tenggorokanku tercekat dan bulir air mata kembali menumpuk di mataku. Menunggu untuk kembali jatuh.

Kata-katanya membuatku merasa tak berdaya.

"Sejak awal pilihan yang kuberikan kepadamu adalah kebebasan, dengan syarat utama bahwa kau tidak boleh pergi dari sisiku. Dan kau menerimanya—pergi bersamaku seperti yang kauinginkan sendiri, yang kauucapkan dengan mulutmu," lanjutnya, menekankan ibu jarinya pada nadi di leherku, memberikan sensasi gelitik juga kewaspadaan ke seluruh tubuhku. Membuatku melihatnya, hanya dirinya. Mendengar suaranya seperti gema kemenangan di telingaku. "Kebodohanku karena membiarkanmu pergi—memberikanmu waktu untuk melihat yang sebenarnya, apa yang dunia tawarkan untukmu ketika kau melangkah seorang diri. Dan membawamu kembali kepadaku menjadi seperti ini, hancur dan terkotori dunia itu sendiri. Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Rukia. Malaikatku, yang hanya milikku seorang, duniamu ada bersama denganku. Pilihanmu hanya satu, yaitu tetap berada di sampingku. Ahh—itu bukan lagi sebuah pilihan, melainkan jalan yang harus kauambil."

Bibirku bergetar, merasakan bagaimana bibirnya bergerak dan menyentuhku tanpa beban. Kini dia terdiam, hanya melihatku dengan kilat matanya yang begitu menyala. Napasnya yang berat dan jari-jarinya yang membelai kulitku. Kami tetap terdiam dalam ketegangan sekuat hujan, menjaga langkah di saat taring hendak dikeluarkan tanpa peringatan.

"Aku tahu tentang apa yang kaucari," ucapnya, menekan bibirnya hingga menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku memejamkan mata, menekan perlawananku dalam-dalam. Juga gejolak yang muncul di perutku. "Sejak awal, kau tidak menang langkah dariku. Saat aku menjatuhkan _passport _milikmu, itu adalah awal dari permainanku untukmu. Lalu, kaki tangan Bambietta, surat yang diberikannya melalui pelayan toko, semuanya—aku tahu segalanya."

"Kau … gila!" teriakku, menyadari Ichigo yang lebih jeli daripada yang pernah kuduga. Lebih lihai. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membohonginya.

Dia menekanku lagi, hingga punggungku menempel sempurna pada batang pohon. "Aku gila karenamu, Rukia. Hanya pada dirimu."

Ichigo menciumku—melumat bibirku dalam tarian panas yang tak bisa kuikuti. Kepalaku mulai terasa pening, karena hujan, beban pikiranku, juga belaiannya yang membuat semuanya terpecah belah. Aku tidak bisa mengingat secara jelas, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini bersamanya, di tengah hujan dan merasakan lidahnya membelaiku paksa. Tangannya yang menekan juga mencengkram setiap inci tubuhku. Menguasai.

Aku tidak tahu lagi, untuk apa aku harus berlari. Mengikuti permainan gilanya yang mendorongku ke ujung tanduk.

Dan untuk apa aku hidup—di saat aku tidak tahu lagi siapa diriku sebenarnya?

Ichigo menarik wajahnya, melihatku seakan aku adalah kesalahan di matanya. Salah satu yang cacat, yang tak dikehendakinya.

Semuanya terbantahkan, ketika ibu jarinya membelai bibir juga pipiku. Menghapus jejak air yang turun.

"_Don't_ … _cry_," ucapnya perlahan, menyandarkan dahinya pada dahiku. Menarik napas perlahan. "Apa pun selain air matamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Rukia. Sekarang menyentuhmu terasa salah bagiku. Seharusnya kaulah yang mengubahku, bukan aku yang mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini."

Isakanku semakin menjadi, rasa putus asaku ketika perlahan ingatanku bergulir kembali. Menyadari bahwa aku bukanlah apa pun tanpa dirinya.

Ichigo adalah penopang baruku, di saat Basterbine membuangku. Dan meninggalkannya sama dengan jatuh ke dalam jurangku sendiri. Yang selama ini tertutup dari mataku.

Kuchiki—juga segalanya. Hal rumit yang tidak bisa kuterima dengan tanganku sendiri. Karena kepercayaanku tidaklah kuat.

Tubuhku bersandar padanya, ketika kakiku tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Merasakan rasa hangat yang memelukku begitu erat. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku juga kepalaku, membelai rambutku dengan hati-hati. Dan bibirnya yang mengucapkan bahwa, 'aku ada untuknya', berulang kali sebagai pelantun lagu tidur untukku.

Aku tidak berdaya, menerima uluran tangannya terakhir kali. Menyerah pada seorang pria yang akan mengubah hidupku mulai saat ini.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia adalah sang matahari hitam untukku. Kehangatan diberikannya, bersama dengan kegelapan abadi.

.

.

**_*_to be continued_*_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Ok … chapter 9 scene 8 keluar! Akhirnya, ketika menyadari gaya tulisanku berubah. WOW. Di sini ada bagian prolog yang seharusnya tetap seperti itu, tapi sedikit kurubah karena sedikit bertele-tele ketika disatukan. Ah, salahkan penulisanku yang perlahan jadi begini, karena terlalu lama menggalaukan fic ini #plak. Dan semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur para pembaca!

Ya, Ichigo akhirnya bertemu Rukia! Mata-matanya di Jepang adalah Renji, sang mantan ahli forensik kepolisian Jepang. Sebenarnya selama ini Ichigo ga melonggarkan pengawasannya dari Rukia. Hanya saja dia butuh waktu, ketika menemukan Kirge di Barcelona dan mengetahui ada yang disembunyikan Bambietta juga Yhwach darinya. Yah, masalah Kuchiki. Masa lalu Rukia hampir terungkap, tapi sayang Unohana datang untuk menghabisi Urahara. Misinya selama ini adalah itu, ya membunuh sisa-sisa Kuchiki. (nanti akan dijelaskan lagi secara lengkap di chapter depan oleh penelitian Ichigo selama Rukia pergi). Ichigo datang tepat waktu, dan menembak Unohana saat pedangnya hampir menusuk Rukia. Dan Rukia lari lagi dari Ichigo, pergi ke hutan dalam keputusasaan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Walaupun akhirnya Rukia menyerah, jatuh ke dalam pelukan Ichigo. Sebenarnya dia pingsan. Agak bingung mau mengetik bagian intim Ichigo dan Rukia. Karena fic ini temanya dark, jadi ga mungkin manis (sangat tidak mungkin), dan semakin Rukia terpuruk? Ya itu jawabannya. Walaupun susah juga membuatnya, ditambah aku membuat ini setelah membuat adegan manis di fic yang satu lagi (werewolf)…

Agak buntu waktu membuat scene Ichigo dan Rukia di sini. Lalu tiba-tiba terbesit ide, setelah lihat trailer terbaru Fifty Shades Darker… (don't ask me). Ak ga nonton film pertamanya sampai habis, karena jalan ceritanya membosankan, dan sampai sekarang masih belum mengerti konfliknya tentang apa. Tapi trailer dan soundtrack-nya patut diancungi jempol. Rasanya ga adil untuk film pertamanya saja sudah ada Beyonce, Sia, Ellie Goulding, The Weeknd, dan Skylar Grey yang mengisi soundtrack! Trailer film memang pasti menjanjikan, entah bagaimana nanti setelah filmnya keluar. Dan trailer film keduanya sepertinya lebih berkonflik. Ada yang sudah pernah nonton atau baca bukunya? Rekomend kah? Hahaha…

Chapter depan! _Sneak peek_, Ichigo membahas masa lalu Rukia dan menemukan semua itu dari sumber rahasia. Dan … rahasia besar Ichigo mengenai masa lalunya juga!

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mengikuti fic ini! Juga bagi yang sudah mereview dan memberi kesan pesan, pendapat, kritikan kalian melalui reviews! Reviews kalian sangat berharga bagiku. Dan _I love u all_~ _Always_!

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**rukichigo**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! Misterinya banyak dan hampir terungkap di chapter baru ini, sayangnya terpotong lagi. Ini sudah kuupdate dan termasuk update cepat loh.. hehe

**ara-chan**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Wah makasih ya akhirnya bisa menulis review buat fic ini! Makasih juga buat semangatnya.. hahahhaha ga galau kok, cuman sedikit (?)

**baramjji**: Terima kasih buat reviewnya! Halo lagi~ Oh Ichigo sebenarnya tahu di mana Rukia, dia diam-diam mengikuti, melonggarkan pengawasan tapi tetap tahu ke mana Rukia pergi. Ga sampai hilang kontak banget. Cuman Ichigo menyayangkan Rukia lebih memilih pergi, jadi dia stress juga.. hahahha… Kaki tangan Ichigo orang hebat semua, walaupun Renji di chapter ini agak lama kerjanya. Diam-diam Ichigo juga mencari sesuatu di saat Rukia menghilang. Nah itu dia, masalah Kuchiki-Kurosaki-Basterbine akan diungkap di chapter selanjutnya. Iya! Itu bukan ending sih menurutku, tapi sebuah kegagalan besar. HAHA. Sekarang cmn bisa memandang miris ke belakang, sangat disayangkan soalnya. Ichiruki akan tetap dalam hati sampai kapan pun! Hihihi.. ini sudah kuupdate, termasuk cepat loh~ hahaha

**Tiwie ichiru**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Chapter ini udah jemput Rukia kok, sudah ketemu kok.. hehehe.. Klimaks bentar lagi, ga lama lagi lah.. Ichigo masih gitu ke Rukia, walaupun sekarang sudah sedikit melunak (?) Dan Rukia akhirnya lebih memilih menyerah.. Sudah kulanjut~

**Kurosaki2241**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Yah, sebentar lagi terkuak semuanya. Sudah kulanjut chapter barunya. Yup, Ichiruki tetap no 1 di hati! Banzai~

**tsu**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hehe.. makasih ya, sudah kulanjut ini, update cepat.

**Anonim**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Makasih sudah lama menanti, maaf digalaukan lama nih.. Ga kok, ga akan menyerah demi IR, karena aku menulis juga awalnya untuk IR. Ahh gpp kok, makasih akhirnya bisa memberi review ya! Makasih lagi sudah selalu membaca ficku *terharu* juga buat semangatnya.. Ak akan terus berjuang~ hihihi.. mungkin ya, karena itu ak juga ga mau mengecewakan pembaca"… :D

**My playlist (as always):**

_Wiz Khalifa, Lil Wayne, &amp; Imagine Dragons, w/ Logic &amp; Ty Dolla $ign feat. X Ambassadors- Sucker for Pain_

_Action Bronson &amp; Dan Auerbach(of The Black Keys) feat. Mark Ronson- Standing in the Rain_

_Sia- Freeze You Out, Alive_

_Selena Gomez- Kill Em With Kindness_

_Kehlani- Gangsta_

_Skylar Grey- Come Up For Air_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	10. Heart in Distraction

_Ichigo bersandar pada kepala ranjang, sementara tangannya membelai rambut sang gadis yang terlelap di sampingnya. Rambut hitam yang lembut, memberikan rasa candu pada pembuluh darah di jari-jari tangannya. Pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ketenangan dalam hidup Ichigo kembali bergulir. Pria itu merasa lebih hidup—lebih berarti, ketika Rukia berada di sisinya. Tanpa penolakan._

_Melihat gadis itu terjatuh dan menangis tersedu tidak membangunkan rasa simpati. Aneh, namun sangat nyata. Ichigo sama sekali tak peduli, kecuali menginginkan Rukia meluapkan emosinya lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Katakan pria itu memang kehilangan akal, atau menginginkan segalanya berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dengan teriakan dan makian. Dia tak peduli, pada hatinya yang menjerit atau tangannya yang sakit karena terus menerus mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Tak berdaya, ketika Rukia terus lari darinya. Tak bisa menggapai, itu adalah keputusasaan dan kelemahan Ichigo yang paling buruk._

_Untuk seorang mafia seperti dirinya, menyadari kehilangan seseorang hampir serupa menanamkan sisi manusiawi yang labil. Pembunuh berdarah dingin, perampok dan pelanggar hukum yang memiliki kekuasaan setara dengan pemerintahan tertinggi—label yang tak lagi dirasakan bisa membuat dirinya bangga._

_Seandainya waktu kembali berputar ke belakang dan mereka bertemu dalam kesempatan yang lain. Di sebuah kedai kopi atau berpapasan di jalanan padat siang hari. Ichigo yang terlahir sebagai seorang pemuda biasa dari keluarga menengah, tidak menonjol—yang baru saja magang di sebuah perusahaan ternama, lalu Rukia yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah semester awal. Jati diri yang normal, di antara dua manusia yang mengikuti laju kehidupan yang tak berliku._

_Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan yang sangat mustahil. Karena sejak awal dunia mereka berbeda. Hitam dan putih. Baik dan buruk._

_Tangannya sudah terkotori oleh darah dan kepahitan._

_Ichigo menunduk, mengecup puncak kepala Rukia dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya. Membuatnya mabuk, gravitasi mengkhianati pijakannya. Bibirnya yang dingin kini mulai menghangat. Terobati kerinduannya oleh kemurnian gadis yang sudah merengut hatinya._

"_Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi menjauh lagi, Rukia," bisik Ichigo tepat di atas kulit Rukia, menyapu pipi putihnya dengan kehangatan napas yang lembut. "Obsesiku semakin bertambah buruk dan ini sungguh menyakitkan. Melihatmu pergi sama dengan menghancurkan jiwaku—sebagian besarnya. Karena kau adalah hidupku. Hanya kau, malaikatku."_

_Alis Rukia mengkerut, seakan bisa mendengar suara Ichigo di dalam mimpi buruknya. Gadis itu masih terlelap. Bergeming saat Ichigo menelusuri kulitnya dari pipi hingga ke leher, memberikan rasa gelitik yang begitu manis._

_Ichigo menghela napas, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Rukia. Hanya untuk saat itu, kelemahan lainnya dibiarkan keluar. Menggantikan hewan buas yang selalu mengambil alih._

_Hanya dalam detik itu, Ichigo membiarkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Menjadi sesuatu yang lain, lebih manusiawi._

"_Rukia, bisakah kau menyelamatkanku?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_*_Black Hair Girl_*_**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Miss types, Dark/Violent Contents ... for this story**

* * *

**Scene 9: Heart in Distraction**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjap, ketika merasakan otot-otot tanganku bisa digunakan lagi. Terasa kebas, juga lebam di beberapa tempat. Aku mengerang, saat kakiku digerakkan perlahan. Denyut di paha dan betisku menjerit sakit, menahanku agar tetap berbaring di atas ranjang yang terasa asing.

Mataku mulai bisa melihat dan memerhatikan, sebuah kamar di mana aku berada sekarang. Kamar yang tak begitu luas—berbeda dengan kediaman Ichigo selama ini.

Ichigo. Memikirkan namanya dalam benak terasa sungguh ganjil. Seperti racun yang kembali menyengat kulitku dengan bisa mematikan. Caranya melihat dan memperlakukanku layaknya boneka pribadi miliknya. Kontrolnya, tidak berbeda jauh dari Yhwach. Bahkan, lebih buruk.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa pun, selain rasa nyeri di dada. Rasa sakit fisik juga mental, dari terakhir kali aku bisa merasakan hujan juga angin yang menusuk kulitku. Kakiku berlari di tengah kegelapan, menghindari batang pohon di depan wajahku. Aku berusaha keluar dari jeratan yang melilitku seperti rantai berduri, namun kenyataannya aku kembali ditarik ke belakang. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar, hanya mengandalkan kelemahanku yang menggapai udara putus harapan.

Dadaku sesak, mengetahui segala sesuatunya berubah di luar dugaan.

Kugunakan kedua tanganku sebagai tumpuan berdiri. Aku berhasil duduk di sisi ranjang, merasakan lembutnya karpet membelai telapak kakiku. _Sweater_ kebesaran menutupi tubuhku hingga pertengahan paha, hangat melindungi kulit telanjangku dari pendingin ruangan.

Ini milik Ichigo—terlihat jelas dari ukurannya yang terlalu besar di tubuhku. Terutama wangi tubuhnya. Tercium pekat dan menaikkan rasa panas di wajahku menjadi dua kali lipat.

Memori menghantam kepalaku begitu cepat. Potongan-potongan _flashback_ yang tersusun lebih rapi menjadi deretan ingatan. Pelarianku yang berawal dari Tokyo menuju Fukuoka, mencari Urahara Kisuke. Unohana yang menyerang tiba-tiba, menyebutku sebagai keturunan terakhir Kuchiki yang harus dimusnahkan. Pedang katana yang terangkat di udara, hujan, lalu lututku mencium aspal dingin.

Aku menghela napas, memilih untuk fokus pada ruangan berperabot putih. Menghalau ingatan buruk itu kembali teringat dan menimbulkan rasa takut di sekujur kulitku.

Sebuah kamar sempit dengan posisi yang tak lazim, melihat ukuran ruangan yang terlalu kecil bagi perabot sebesar ini—ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang seperti dipaksakan masuk dan ditaruh di tengah ruangan.

Dan jendela-jendela di sisi kiri juga kanan ruangan menampakkan sinar matahari yang terlalu terang. Pagi hari atau siang. Aku tidak bisa memastikan.

Aku berusaha berdiri dengan tubuh yang hampir kehilangan energi. Oleng ke samping menghantam dinding. Aku tidak menyukai kondisi yang membuatku benar-benar lemah. Tak berdaya.

Aku berjalan seperti siput ke arah salah satu jendela yang membutakan mataku. Jantungku berhenti berdetak, ketika sinar matahari tak lagi mengganggu pandanganku. Digantikan oleh awan dan biru langit. Tak terbatas bentangannya.

Aku berada di atas langit. Jauh dari bumi, tanah.

Ini di dalam pesawat yang mengarah entah ke mana. Pesawat pribadi Ichigo, kutebak. Kamar pribadinya.

Ke mana sebenarnya pesawat ini menuju sekarang?

Kakiku kembali melangkah menuju pintu depan, membuka perlahan ke area utama. Kursi—sofa yang merupakan bangku pesawat di sisi kiri dan kanan lorong. Lantainya masih dilapisi karpet tebal.

Dan aku menemukan sosoknya di sana. Ichigo. Terduduk di salah satu kursi sambil memandang keluar jendela. Gelas _whiskey_ terisi di hadapannya, di atas meja kayu yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas juga map. Dokumen miliknya.

Ichigo tidak berusaha melirikku. Sikap tubuhnya tetap tenang, bernapas lebih normal daripadaku. Ketika jantungku berdegup terlalu kencang, bertalu pada dada seakan memberontak untuk keluar. Dan kepalaku berdenyut sakit akibat tekanan yang berlebihan.

"Duduklah."

Aku berjengit kaget, ketika Ichigo mulai bicara. Kata yang ditujukan kepadaku. Tidak ada lagi orang di area penumpang selain aku dan Ichigo.

Kakiku seperti ditarik, terpaksa berjalan kikuk. Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapannya. Saling bertatap muka. Kali ini dia belum mau menatapku.

Kedua tanganku meremas ujung _sweater_ menahan gugup. Dan kakiku mulai terasa dingin karena pendingin ruangan.

"Di mana bajuku?" tanyaku, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi di hadapannya.

Akhirnya, kedua mata itu menatapku tajam. Warnanya coklat keemasan, seperti _topaz_ yang menyala.

"Masih basah karena hujan. Dan aku belum menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu di dalam pesawat. Untuk sementara waktu pakailah itu—lebih baik daripada kemeja tipis yang hampir tidak menutupi kulitmu."

Rasa congkak masih mewarnai setiap intonansi yang dikeluarkannya. Bahkan, saat sudut mulutnya mulai menukik naik.

"Masih lelah untuk berlari?" tanyanya.

Mataku memelototinya, walaupun tubuhku berteriak takut. Spontan mengokohkan tembok pertahananku.

"Aku tahu segalanya, bila itu bisa menjawab kebingunganmu," lanjutnya. "Masa lalumu, mengenai apa yang kaucari dari seorang Urahara Kisuke. Kau mencari keluarga aslimu—Kuchiki, bukan?"

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Aku lupa caranya menarik napas dan menghembuskannya keluar, berusaha untuk tetap hidup. Tidak bisa, ketika menyadari bahwa yang kulakukan selama ini terasa sia-sia. Menghindari Ichigo dan lari darinya, kupikir itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk melupakan segala kenangan buruk tentang diriku di masa lalu. Nyatanya, Ichigo jauh berada di depanku. Dia unggul akan segalanya, tahu segalanya.

Ini kedua kalinya aku merasa gagal. Tidak jati diriku, tidak kehidupanku sekarang.

Ichigo dengan mudahnya mencengkram kebebasanku.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya dari mana aku tahu?" Ichigo bertanya lagi, mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan meja. Dia mengambil gelas _whiskey_-nya yang masih menyisakan setengah isi, lalu meneguknya perlahan.

"Darimana … kautahu?" bisikku menahan getaran juga sengatan basah di mataku.

Siku tangannya bertumpu pada sisi kursi. Jari-jarinya memainkan gelas _whiskey_, memutar sisa alkohol. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu, karena penjelasannya membuatku semakin tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Semuanya, seakan fakta mengolok-olok diriku.

"Sejak kau meninggalkan Barcelona, aku yang memegang skenario ini, Rukia. Dimulai dari paspor milikmu yang sengaja kujatuhkan di dalam kamar—sebuah pilihan bagi dirimu, apakah kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku atau tetap berada di sisiku. Sebuah jawaban yang kauberikan seperti pengkhianatan terburuk. Kau meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih mencari dirimu yang hilang. Masa lalu yang tidak akan mungkin kau dapatkan lagi."

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku!" geramku, tidak bisa menahan amarah lebih lama lagi. Dia merencanakan semuanya sejak awal mula, dan itu semakin membuatku putus asa. Tidak ada hasil ketika aku memilih lari darinya secara diam-diam.

"Tidak bila kau sudah memutuskan ikut bersamaku," tegasnya. "Setelah kau pergi, aku mulai menyelidiki kejanggalan yang terjadi. Dimulai dari menemukan mata-mata yang membawamu pergi—Kirge Opie—kau pasti mengenalnya sebagai orang kepercayaan Yhwach, bukan? Lalu, beberapa orangku menemukan jejakmu hingga ke bandara, di mana kau mengambil penerbangan ke Tokyo."

"Lalu, keuntungan apa yang kaudapatkan dengan cara seperti ini—membiarkanku pergi dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa pun?"

Ichigo tertawa kecil, melihatku penuh antusias. "Menarik. Satu kata yang kupikirkan dan menjadi tujuanku untuk melihat pilihanmu. Apakah kau memilih rasa aman di sisiku, atau memperlihatkan dirimu kepada kejahatan yang masih mengintaimu dari belakang?"

"Ini hanya sebuah permainan bagimu," ucapku sinis. "Apakah sungguh menyenangkan, _huh_?"

Ichigo mengedikkan bahunya. "Setengah. Tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa rasa ingin tahuku begitu besar, ketika nama Kuchiki kembali muncul ke permukaan. Kirge menyebutkannya sebelum lidahnya benar-benar terpotong, hampir saja aku tidak mendapatkan informasi penting seperti itu."

Aku merasa mual. Perutku melilit hanya dengan membayangkan di dalam kepalaku. Teriakan juga darah. "Kau gila!"

"Kau mengetahui hal seperti ini sejak kau kecil, Rukia. Yhwach selalu melakukannya, bahkan lebih buruk. Membunuh satu atau dua orang itu sudah menjadi tugas bagi kami."

"Tapi, mereka tetap manusia! Seburuk apa pun itu!" balasku geram, berteriak hingga tenggorokanku terasa sakit.

Ichigo terbelalak, menikmati caraku bereaksi. Sudut mulutnya berkedut, membentuk senyuman yang membuatku bergidik. "Lihat, kau selalu melakukannya, Rukia—bersikap lebih baik daripada 'mantan' keluargamu. Kau dibesarkan dalam ruang lingkup yang berbahaya, penuh kekejian, namun kau masih bisa bertahan menjadi dirimu sendiri hingga sekarang. Malaikat yang menyembunyikan sayapnya dari para hyena kelaparan."

Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti mereka, pikirku. Mulutku bungkam, sementara aku masih merasa aman dalam diriku yang dulu. Bukan karena para pengawal yang berjaga dua puluh empat jam, atau sistem keamanan tertinggi yang ditempatkan di berbagai sudut rumah. Tapi karena harapan itu masih terasa nyata. Angan-angan yang membawaku sampai ke tempat ini—berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa pergi melihat sisi dunia yang berbeda, menyebrangi lautan dan merasakan angin musim semi menyapaku lembut.

"Dan sudah terlalu lama aku tidak mendengar nama Kuchiki muncul—" lanjutnya. "Tidak setelah kejatuhan klannya beberapa tahun lalu. Kehancuran tragis yang sudah sepantasnya mereka dapatkan."

"Apa maksudmu hancur?" tanyaku ngeri.

Ichigo mendesah, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi. Perlahan diteguknya lagi _whiskey_ yang tersisa. "Klan Kuchiki hancur tanpa jejak dari wilayah kekuasannya di Tokyo—sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa Kuchiki dihancurkan oleh 'Pasukan Putih', kelompok misterius yang pastinya lebih kuat daripada Kuchiki Ginrei pada masanya. Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku hampir mengeluarkan suara tercekik, tanpa udara."

Sebuah jawaban, alasan yang kuharap tidak pernah ada di akhir pencarianku. Semua yang kupertaruhkan, yang kuharapkan, menjadikan hidupku terjatuh ke dalam jurang tak berujung.

Ichigo memerhatikanku dalam diam, tak berusaha memahami dari tatapan tajamnya. "Aku pun tidak mengira bahwa mereka akan benar-benar musnah. Kupikir masih tersisa satu atau dua orang Kuchiki yang bersembunyi. Setidaknya, aku bisa membalaskan dendamku—mengambil bagian yang tidak akan pernah kudapatkan."

Tenggorokanku benar-benar tersumbat. Aku hanya bisa memekik, "Balas … dendam?"

"Membalas dendam kematian ibuku," bisiknya, menekankan setiap katanya. Giginya terkatup kaku. "Perbuatan keji Kuchiki tepat di depan mataku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu seumur hidupku, bahkan setelah kehancuran mereka sekalipun." Matanya kembali fokus kepadaku, menunjukkan emosi yang tidak bisa kutebak. "Lalu, tiba-tiba saja kau muncul dan mendapatkan nama terkutuk itu sebagai akar jati dirimu. Ini sebuah lelucon yang sangat buruk!"

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, selain menghindari tatapan matanya. Kemarahan Ichigo terlihat dari genggamannya pada gelas yang seakan bisa meremukkannya dengan sekali hentakan. Rahangnya yang mengeras kaku.

Kematian ibunya memberikan dendam yang merubahnya menjadi sosok pria tanpa belas kasih. Rasa benci bagi dirinya sendiri, berakar kuat hingga detik ini. Terlihat jelas dari warna matanya yang berubah dingin.

Aku tidak pernah memiliki sosok ibu dalam hidupku yang palsu. Tidak pernah merasakan kelembutan tangannya yang membelai kepalaku ketika air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir, atau membelaku dari ketidakadilan yang kudapatkan. Hanya membayangkan hal itu terasa begitu hambar. Seperti melihat tanpa bisa menyentuh, tanpa bisa merasakan. Hampa. Membuatku tidak memercayai bahwa kasih sayang itu begitu nyata juga berwujud.

Tidak akan bisa, karena aku sendiri tidak bisa mengenal siapa keluargaku yang sebenarnya. Dan aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk mengerti apa yang Ichigo rasakan. Kepingan kehidupanku belum sempurna terkumpul, tidak tahu caranya bertahan hidup apalagi menyelamatkan orang lain.

Namun itu semua tidak menepis cara pandangnya kepadaku sebagai salah satu Kuchiki yang sudah membunuh ibunya. Orang terkasih baginya.

"Kalau begitu … kau akan membunuhku?" tanyaku.

Ichigo memandangku seakan aku adalah sebuah lelucon baru. Dia tertawa miris, membangunkan bulu kudukku.

"Yang kutahu kau bukanlah Kuchiki, dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai bagian dari mereka. Kau tidak dibesarkan di sana dan menjadi salah satu pionnya, Rukia. Aku mengenalmu sebagai seorang Basterbine, walaupun kau sama sekali tidak memiliki sifat buruk seperti Bambietta. Sejak pertemuan pertamaku denganmu, kau begitu murni dan berbeda. Kenyataannya, aku mendapatkanmu di sisiku sekarang—tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kau menjauh lagi dariku."

Kepalaku terangkat, mendapati Ichigo menatapku lekat. Senyumnya masih tidak menghilang dari wajah rupawannya. Ya, setelah sekian lama aku baru bisa benar-benar memerhatikannya. Dia salah satu dari yang terbaik—itu yang selalu Bambietta katakan.

"Walaupun aku bukanlah Basterbine? Walaupun darah Kuchiki benar-benar mengalir dalam nadiku?"

"Kau bisa membaca itu," tunjuknya, pada berkas juga map di atas meja. Tepat di hadapanku. "Semua file yang tersisa, membahas kasus lenyapnya seluruh anggota utama Kuchiki—satu per satu seakan diburu oleh binatang buas tak berbayang. Berkas yang masih tersimpan rapi dari tempat dokumen penyimpanan kepolisian Jepang. Itu akan menjawab sisa pertanyaan yang ingin kauketahui."

Tanganku ragu untuk menyentuh dokumen teratas, merasakan dinginnya permukaan kertas itu di jari-jari tanganku. Membaca satu per satu kata yang tertulis. Semuanya berbahasa Jepang.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya," kataku jujur. Sebagian besar tertulis dalam kanji yang rumit. Bahasa Jepangku sangatlah terbatas pada pengucapan dan tutur kata saja. "Semuanya hampir dalam kanji…"

"Apa yang ingin kauketahui? Aku akan menjelaskannya."

Aku kembali ragu, meremas kertas yang membuatku putus asa. Tidak ada kata yang terlintas, bahwa keingintahuanku sudah menghilang. Tidak peduli lagi dengan masa laluku, atau nasib seorang Urahara Kisuke, atau bahkan Unohana yang mengincar nyawaku sebagai keturunan terakhir Kuchiki. Apa maksud di balik semua pengejaran ini. Apa yang diinginkan Yhwach dariku.

Aku muak. Benar-benar ingin memuntahkan segalanya dari perutku. Ingin berteriak kepada langit, merasakan keburukan menghantamku seperti hujan es. Sungguh tidak adil.

"Rukia?"

Hanya suaranya yang membuatku tetap waspada, merasa hidup. Ichigo berada di sana untukku. Keburukannya, keegoisannya seakan pilihan terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan seumur hidupku.

Mengenalnya sebagai seorang penolong juga pengungkap semua kebohongan yang kubawa sejak lahir—melekat erat sebagai kulit kedua pada tubuhku. Ichigo melepaskan semua itu dan membiarkan diriku menelannya seperti bongkahan batu.

"Rukia," panggilnya, lebih lembut. "Lebih baik kau mengambil waktu untuk beristirahat. Perjalanan masih akan panjang."

Bahkan, aku tidak mengerti apa arti kata istirahat itu. Tidur dan memejamkan mata? Berharap ketika aku terbangun semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik?

Tanganku ditarik, hingga kakiku menopang bobot tubuhku secara spontan. Kurasakan kehangatan mendekapku erat, terasa nyaman juga pahit. Ketika tangannya seakan melilit tubuhku dan mulutnya berbisik manis yang begitu candu.

"Lagi—kau berwajah seperti ini, Rukia. Seharusnya kau merentangkan sayapmu dan menunjukkan cahayamu untukku. Di mana semangat yang selama ini selalu kaupancarkan itu, _huh_?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa aku hidup," bisikku miris, ketika akhirnya aku bisa menemukan suaraku. Terdengar parau.

"Hiduplah untukku. Mencoba lagi dari awal sebagai dirimu yang baru, bersamaku, _Persephone_. Di dalam kegelapan sekalipun, kau akan tetap hidup."

Kakiku terasa goyah ketika emosiku naik begitu cepat. Aku tidak lagi mengenal diriku sendiri, dan sekarang Ichigo menginginkanku bersamanya. Selamanya? Hidup dalam kebohongan yang terus berulang?

Tanganku mendorong tubuhnya kuat, menjauhkan kehangatan itu dari kulitku yang terasa dingin. Aku tidak mau dia berada di sisiku lebih lama dari ini.

Dia sama saja dengan Yhwach, tidak ada bedanya. Itu yang seharusnya kupercayai.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengaturku? Aku hidup sebagai manusia, bukan boneka! Tidak lagi!"

"Karena selama ini Yhwach yang memperlakukanmu seperti itu? Ketahuilah kau tidak akan bisa bertahan bila Yhwach menemukan dan menarikmu kembali seperti anjing peliharaannya, Rukia!"

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun lagi! Tidak memori, tidak kehidupanku! Semuanya mempermainkanku seperti bongkahan kaca yang terus retak berkeping-keping!"

"Aku bisa memberikanmu kenangan, Rukia. Walaupun tanganku sudah terlanjur kotor dan hidupku yang tenggelam di dasar lumpur, aku bisa memberikan apapun yang membuatmu berdiri kembali, malaikatku. Jangan pernah terjatuh."

Tangannya menarik leherku hingga bibirku bertemu dengan miliknya. Tubuhku terasa kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan, ketika Ichigo menciumku dan mendekap erat.

Aku tidak bisa berpikir, hanya merasakan. Rasa panas yang menjalar dari jari-jarinya, membelai kulitku tanpa ingin melepaskan. Bibirnya membelai kulit pipiku, membagi hangat napasnya yang menggelitik sendu. Tangannya bergetar, bertumpu pada bahuku sebagai tumpuan.

Ichigo terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan di pojok ruangan. Seakan _boogeyman_ akan menyeretnya dari bawah ranjang menuju kegelapan tiada akhir.

"Kumohon," bisiknya, hampir tak terdengar. "Berilah kesempatan untukku—untuk dirimu merasakan kembali apa yang namanya kebebasan."

Bibir Ichigo kembali turun, kali ini menyentuh kulit leherku. Mulutnya terbuka dan giginya menandai kulitku sebagai miliknya. Aku mengerang, setengah menjerit, ketika sengatan itu tergantikan oleh belaian lidah panasnya. Kedua tanganku mendorong bahu Ichigo, hingga tubuhku terlepas dari dekapannya.

Tangan kananku bergerak tanpa kuperintah, menampar Ichigo tepat di pipinya. Napasku naik turun begitu cepat, berikut air mataku yang turun membasahi pipiku. Hatiku terasa pilu.

"Itu kenangan baru pertamamu," ucapnya, menangkup pipinya yang kutampar dengan sebelah tangan. "Tanda yang kuberikan untukmu—ingatlah itu dan tetaplah hidup."

Aku menggeram, menggigit bibirku terlalu keras. Mencari rasa sakit yang bisa melupakan tanda Ichigo di leherku. "Kau berengsek!"

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau tidak terjatuh, Rukia. Bila kau ikut jatuh bersamaku, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi cahayanya?" Ichigo kembali duduk di kursinya, menghiraukan amarahku yang masih tertuju kepadanya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan kita berdua, dan aku akan kehilanganmu, kali ini untuk selamanya."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya. Meracau tak jelas, mungkin itu pengaruh _whiskey_ yang membuatnya bertindak di luar nalar. Atau memang kepribadiannya yang selalu keras kepala juga congkak.

Kakiku melangkah mundur dan memilih untuk kembali ke kamar pribadinya di ujung lorong. Napasku tercekat karena isakan, ketika pintu kututup keras dan kukunci rapat. Lututku tidak bisa menahan tubuhku lebih lama lagi. Aku terduduk dalam penyesalan yang menghantam dadaku bertubi-tubi. Mengingatkan bahwa keadaan menjadi lebih buruk dari yang seharusnya.

Aku terjebak dalam lingkaran arus tak berujung, dan tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa. Seseorang—siapa pun itu, adakah yang mau menunjukkan jalannya untukku?

Siapa pun, selama aku tidak merasa sendirian lagi.

Juga dingin.

.

.

**_*_to be continued_*_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya di-update! Sebenarnya fic ini ga sepanjang fic multichapter ku yang satunya, The Dark Legacy, karena fic ini hanya berkisar 2000 words per chapter (paling banyak 4000-an) karena memang targetnya segitu. Tapi, karena alurnya bikin bingung dan harus kuganti-ganti beberapa kali, jadinya tidak bisa dilanjut lebih dulu. Fic ini terlalu dark, itu targetnya, dan susah mencari feeling gelapnya waktu mengetik. Susah banget! Bahkan, chapter ini yang lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya, menitiberatkan pada keputusasaan Rukia juga Ichigo. Nah, entah aku berhasil apa tidak menggambarkannya, ada penjelasan mengenai apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo.

Ichigo menganggap Rukia sebagai malaikatnya, terkadang bilang Persephone, atau cahaya—itu perwakilannya dan terkadang aku jadikan deskripsi. Dia melihat Rukia seperti sosok penyelamat dirinya yang hidup sebatang kara dalam kegelapan. Sementara Rukia masih bisa terlihat baik-baik saja, padahal gadis itu juga hidup di dunia yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo. Lalu, di chapter ini Ichigo berusaha mengembalikan semangat juga cahaya Rukia yang selama ini dilihatnya sebagai tumpuan hidup pria itu, dengan cara apa pun bahkan membuat Rukia marah. Ichigo putus asa ketika Rukia tidak merespon kata-katanya dan terlihat menyerah meraih kebebasannya. Ichigo (dari awal) berniat membawa Rukia bersamanya dengan harapan gadis itu mau menerima Ichigo bila mimpinya terkabul, yaitu bebas.

Terima kasih buat **Wida 'Oda'**, yang selalu berganti nama jdi aku tak tahu namamu itu. Wkkwkwkw… makasih yah udah bantu cari ide buat plotnya, dan dedek emesh nya ga ada di sini, maap, plotnya mau berganti di chapter depan jadi tak memungkinkan. Hehe~

Terima kasih bagi yang selalu mendukung, membaca fic ini dari awal, dan mengikuti dari awal pula, tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan bisa terus berlanjut (karena tidak akan ada membaca xD) Makasih juga untuk masukan, pendapat, kritik juga saran kalian, karena itu semua sumber semangat juga perbaikan bagiku! _Love u all!_ #muaacchh

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**rukichigo**: Makasih sudah review! Ya, makin ke sini bakalan makin rumit hidupnya Rukia, kasian dia xD Rukia kelihatan samar" perhatiannya ke Ichigo di chapter ini, karena hidupnya hampa dan cuman ada Ichigo di depannya sekarang. Chapter sudah mau klimaks, semoga kamu suka ya ;)

**Black Shadow**: Makasih sudah review! Yah, maap karena update nya selalu lama… Masa lalu Rukia sedikit terlihat di sini, juga kenyataan klannya sudah musnah. Jadi… Byakuya tidak akan muncul xD hehe…

**Tiwie ichiru**: Terima kasih buat reviewnya! Eh, film india? Hahahahha… pas banget ya, hujan, kejar-kejaran, umpet-umpetan… wkwkwkkw Rukia masih takut sama Ichigo, karena dia mainnya kasar xD klo The Dark Legacy kan jinak (?) Unohana setengah baik setengah jahat, dia rada gila klo menyangkut soal Kuchiki, dendam kesumat. Ya sama", maaf lama updatenya, selalu lama nih, hahhahah

**abarai**: Makasih sudah mereview! Yah, chapter barunya sudah diupdate dan semoga kamu suka. Makasih buat semangatnya!

**Morning Doodle**: Makasih buat review! Haha, masa? Ruwet ya? xD Karena yang nulisnya jg ga ngerti #plak lagi galau kemarin ini, tpi sekarang sudah membaik..hhehhehe.. Byakuya kaga ada, mati dia, klan Kuchiki-nya musnah xD

**BLEACHvers**: Makasih sudah mereview! Manis ya? Padahal niatnya dark kissu-nya.. wkwkkw Yah, hubungan tanpa status, anehnya film itu laku dan banyak pula artis" terkenal ngisi soundtrack-nya, padahal penulisnya jg mantan penulis fanfiction…wwkwkkwk Iya, Ichigo memang sifatnya posesif labil gitu, kelihatan ga ya di chapter ini? Rahasia Kuchiki-nya ada di sini, langsung to the point, karena Kuchiki memang sudah lama menghilang.. heheh… Makasih buat semangatnya!

**ichigo**: Makasih sudah mereview! Halo juga~ Maaf updatenya kelamaan, semoga kmu suka lanjutannya.. huhu.. makasih juga buat semangatnya

**Permen lemon**: Makasih sudah review! Hehe… makasih~ Gpp, review satu kali aja biar ga kecapekan ngetik..hehe.. Masih lanjut kok, walaupun ini lama update-nya

**uchiha no potoks**: Makasih sudah review! Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf lama ;)

**Ryuuki**: Makasih sudah review ya! Rahasia Kuchiki ga panjang, ada di chapter ini, karena mereka intinya sudah lama mati..hehehe…. Semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini! Makasih buat semangatnya ya ;)

**mahadewi**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Ini sudah kuupdate, maaf kelamaan… huhu… smoga ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaranmu

**My playlist (as always):**

_Lady Gaga- Million Reasons_

_Zayn Malik feat Taylor Swift- I Don't Wanna Live Forever_

_Sia- Dressed in Black, Alive_

_Kehlani- Gangsta_

_Skylar Grey- Come Up For Air_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	11. Fear and Sorrow

**_*_Black Hair Girl_*_**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Miss types, Dark/Violent Contents ... for this story**

**::Warning bloody in this chapter::**

* * *

**Scene 10: Fear and Sorrow**

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku mengerjap kaget, menghalau rasa kantuk yang tersisa. Suara benturan juga letusan dari luar pintu terdengar jelas. Berikut teriakan yang seakan teredam. Kepanikan membuat kakiku lumpuh. Napas memburu hingga jari-jari tanganku yang bergetar mencengkram seprai ranjang.

Suara Ichigo berada di antaranya, meneriakkan sesuatu seperti memekik. Perlahan aku mengendap, melangkah ke arah pintu keluar dan menempelkan telinga untuk mencuri dengar. Perlahan keributan itu memudar sebelum berhenti. Senyap.

Seperti perang yang hanya terjadi kurang dari sepuluh menit. Bahkan seakan tak nyata.

Napasku tercekat ketika pintu didobrak dari depan. Seseorang berusaha masuk dan aku tidak bisa menebak siapa itu.

Dia terjatuh saat pintu terbuka. Suara berdebum kentara membentur lantai. Aku melihatnya terbaring dengan darah bersimbah dari tubuhnya. Ichigo mengerang dengan tangan memegang erat pistolnya.

Bibirku bergetar ketika dia memanggil namaku. Suara asing terdengar dari luar kabin. Spontan kututup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Berharap siapa pun itu tidak melihat kami di dalam sini.

Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain saat Ichigo kesulitan untuk berdiri. Kuraih sebelah tangannya dan membantunya bangun—setengah berjalan menyeret kakinya yang mungkin terluka; bersandar pada dinding.

Napasnya berat, terputus-putus. Pandangannya hampir tak fokus, menatap langit-langit lalu berganti ke arahku. Tanganku memeriksa bagian atas tubuhnya, menyingkap kemejanya yang basah karena darah. Sebuah luka tembak bersarang di bahu kiri juga pinggangnya. Ini buruk.

Dia mulai kehabisan darah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ru … kia…." Ichigo berbisik, meraih pergelangan tanganku. "Situasi berubah buruk … kau harus segera pergi…."

"Dan meninggalkanmu mati di sini?" balasku memekik.

Dia menyeringai lebar. "Kupikir … kau sudah tidak peduli lagi…."

Kakiku bergetar ketika merangkak ke arah ranjang, menarik seprai putihnya. Sekuat mungkin kurobek sebagai pengganti perban, melilitkannya pada luka Ichigo. Berusaha menghentikan darahnya yang terus mengalir.

Semuanya berbalik menyerang ketika kuharap tidak ada lagi pertikaian. Tidak setelah keberadaanku pun ditolak oleh dunia.

Dan hanya pria ini yang peduli—orang bodoh keras kepala yang bersikeras menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Kenapa?" Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku yang menetes, membasahi pipiku. Perlahan aku mulai hilang akal.

"Larilah … Rukia…."

"Aku sudah lelah berlari! Jangan membuatku bimbang seperti ini! Kau—bukankah kau sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan tetap berada di dalam kebebasan, bukan?"

"Karena itu kau harus lari," balas Ichigo. Dia terbatuk dan meringis. "Kupikir … aku tidak bisa memegang janjiku sekarang."

"Kau tidak bisa menariknya sekarang!"

Pintu didobrak keras dan seorang pria berpakaian putih muncul menodongkan pistol. Dia mengumpat sebelum letusan terdengar memekikkan telinga.

Teriakanku teredam oleh kerasnya suara timah panas terlontar. Tubuhku ditarik Ichigo hingga hampir menubruk lukanya. Tanganku bergerak sebagai penumpu, menekan karpet yang terasa dingin.

Mataku basah karena air mata. Perlahan aku berbalik dan menemukan penembak itu jatuh terlentang di perbatasan pintu kamar. Tidak bergerak. Darah membasahi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Aku bergidik, terisak. Ichigo memelukku dengan sebelah tangan, membiarkan air mataku membasahi pundaknya. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak begitu jelas. Kepalaku terlalu dipenuhi oleh teriakan dan makian, suara benturan kulit dan kulit membentur tulang, berikut rentetan tembakan senjata api.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia…"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat, memerhatikan sebelah tangan Ichigo yang terbebas memegang pistol di sisi tubuhnya. Terkulai tak berdaya.

Dia melindungiku dengan caranya sendiri. Kebrutalan dan pembalasan dendam. Ichigo hanya mengenal itu tanpa belas kasih terselip di antaranya.

"Pergilah," lanjutnya berbisik, setengah meringis. "Kumohon… Aku tidak tahu akan bertahan berapa lama lagi…"

"A-aku—"

Suara sepatu melangkah melewati kabin depan. Jubah putih dan rambut emas tergerai di bahunya. Pria dengan tatapan dingin yang memiliki kekejian di balik sikap tenangnya. Jugram—sang penjagal, tangan kanan Yhwach.

Jugram terdiam di depan pintu keluar, mengamati keadaan dalam diam. Sebelum matanya jatuh ke arah kami. Menentukan akhir dari penghakiman yang akan diberikannya segera.

Ichigo semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada pundakku. Sebelah tangannya yang terkulai diangkat tinggi-tinggi, mengarahkan mulut pistol pada sosok Jugram. Aku bisa melihat tangannya bergetar hebat menahan rasa sakit. Ichigo terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

"Kurosaki, kau salah mengambil langkah," gumam Jugram. Hanya mulutnya yang bergerak, sikapnya seperti patung. "Kau akan menanggung akibatnya, dengan kejatuhan tragis dari klanmu."

"_Fuck you_!"

Ichigo hampir menarik pelatuknya ketika Jugram bergerak lebih cepat, menendang pergelangan tangan Ichigo hingga pistol terlempar membentur rangka ranjang.

Kaki Jugram terangkat dan menginjak tubuh Ichigo di bawahnya. Darah merembes dari kain yang kuikatkan pada lukanya. Ichigo menggertakkan gigi, enggan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku.

"Jugram!" Aku berteriak ngeri, berusaha meronta.

Napas Ichigo terasa berat, menyapu telingaku. Aku bergidik ketika Jugram semakin menekankan kakinya.

"Hentikan, Jugram! Kumohon!"

"Serahkan kembali Nona Rukia," kata Jugram, menghiraukanku. "Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala sebagai pemimpin klan—seorang pria bodoh yang rela menunduk lebih rendah demi seorang gadis yang tak akan bisa kaumiliki?"

Ichigo menggerakkan kakinya, berusaha menyerang balik. Jugram mengambil langkah mundur dengan alis berkerut di dahinya. Jelas dia terusik, marah. Jarang sekali Jugram bisa menunjukkan emosinya, kecuali dia benar-benar serius untuk merengut nyawa seseorang.

Dan ini akan berakhir buruk.

Aku berhasil melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari bahuku. Kakiku mengambil langkah lebar, tangan terulur untuk menjangkau pistol Ichigo yang terlempar.

Sebuah perlawanan seakan memberontak keluar. Melakukan sesuatu daripada menyerah kepada takdir. Aku dilahirkan bukan untuk diperdaya dalam sebuah realita pahit. Manusia memakai tangannya untuk berjuang.

Aku belum mau menyerah, tidak sekarang.

Jugram lebih cepat daripadaku, menendang pistol Ichigo sebelum sempat kuraih. Tangannya berhasil mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Aku berusaha meronta atau menendang tubuhnya. Kekuatan Jugram lebih besar dan dalam sekejap tubuhku terlempar seperti sekarung beras yang tak berbobot. Punggungku menghantam dinding dengan kepala terkantuk.

Pandanganku mulai kabur. Samar-samar kudengar Ichigo berteriak. Makian dan lagi-lagi suara benturan tubuh yang terjatuh.

Mataku tak fokus dan kepalaku berdenyut sakit seakan dihantam palu bertubi-tubi. Jugram melangkah ke arahku, mengangkat tubuhku seakan tak peduli rasa sakit yang menyiksaku. Aku mengerang namun tak bisa melawan. Semua perlawananku meredup seperti api pada lilin yang ditiup padam.

"Tidak adil rasanya membunuhmu begitu saja—mengakhiri penderitaanmu dalam satu buah peluru bersarang di kepalamu," kata Jugram. "Biarlah kau seperti ini, Kurosaki. Menanti nasibmu dalam genangan darahmu sendiri."

Sosok Ichigo berbaring tak berdaya, menatapku dari kejauhan. Aku melihatnya—mata itu, meredup dari apinya yang telah lama berkobar. Kekuatan, hasrat, dan keegoisan pada warna coklat madunya berubah kelam.

Air mataku menetes, membasahi pipiku. Terakhir kali penyesalan yang tak bisa kuucapkan melalui mulutku ketika kesadaranku terengut.

Aku jatuh dalam kegelapan, kali ini tidak ada tangan yang menopangku.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pada lantai perlahan membuatku fokus. Pandanganku mulai jelas dan rasa sakit di kepala menusuk, sungguh menyiksa. Tenggorokanku seakan ditekan kuat-kuat, rasanya sulit untuk menarik napas.

Kedua tanganku terkulai lemas di sisi kursi berlengan—sebuah sofa usang yang berdebu. Susah payah aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku dan berharap bisa mendapatkan seluruh inderaku kembali.

Suara berdeham membuatku terlonjak. Sosok yang membangunkan bulu kudukku, sekarang sedang terduduk di hadapanku.

Yhwach.

Warna hitam bercampur putih dari jasnya, memberikan perpaduan yang sama sekali tak berimbang. Tidak ada sisi baik dari dirinya, dan putih sama sekali tak cocok untuk dikenakan.

Bahkan dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Hanya mematung dengan tatapan sedingin es. Seakan dia tidak mengenaliku.

Ya, dia memang tidak pernah mengenalku—menerima jati diriku yang sesungguhnya.

"Sungguh berani kau keluar dan meninggalkan rumahmu sendiri, Rukia," kata Yhwach. Suaranya berat, seperti menggeram. "Kau mengkhianati ayahmu sendiri, keluargamu?"

Aku mendengus, entah dari mana datangnya suara tawa yang menggetarkan tenggorokanku.

Mataku mencari, menangkap lingkungan sekitar. Melihat rangka besi baja juga dinding tanpa jendela. Bangunan luas dengan lantai beton, tidak ada apa pun selain beberapa tumpukan kayu juga besi-besi tua yang ditutupi terpal. Hanya satu set sofa usang—yang kududuki— mengisi tengah ruangan, berikut meja kopi yang sudah setengah hancur. Bangunan tiga lantai dengan jendela kaca di lantai teratas, tidak memberikan celah bagi sinar matahari yang berusaha menelisik.

Lebih menyerupai sebuah gudang tua, kemungkinan milik Basterbine. Dan entah apa yang membuat tempat ini lebih menyeramkan daripada sebuah tempat kosong terbengkalai.

Pikiranku menelisik, tertuju pada sebuah rahasia yang enggan diungkap Yhwach maupun Bambietta mengenai 'tempat penghukuman' yang terkadang terselip dari lidah mereka.

Mungkin inilah tempatnya.

"Kau bukan keluargaku," ucapku, akhirnya berhasil menemukan suaraku yang terdengar serak. "Aku tidak pernah dilahirkan sebagai bagian dari Basterbine. Bisakah kau menjelaskan alasannya?"

Yhwach sama sekali tak bergerak. Tubuhnya masih kaku dengan sudut mulut sedikit terangkat.

Tawanya terdengar, teredam. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu terlalu banyak, Rukia? Sebuah pengkhianatan memancing sebuah kebencian, lalu berujung pada sebuah kehancuran. Selalu mengulang seperti itu, lingkaran sesat yang menarik tangan orang lain ketika kaumengira bahwa kau jatuh seorang diri. Bambietta sudah mengatakan semuanya, melanggar larangan utama Basterbine."

Aku terdiam, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi pada Bambietta. Yhwach bukanlah sosok yang bermurah hati. Termasuk kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Bambietta sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang semestinya, bila kau penasaran akan hal itu," jelasnya, seakan bisa membaca isi pikiranku. "Dan sekarang kita akan membahas mengenai dirimu."

Aku bisa merasakan jariku bergerak, sedikit demi sedikit bisa menyentuh telapak tanganku. Rasa pening di kepalaku masih kentara terasa ketika aku bergerak. Sosok Jugram yang berdiri di sisiku muncul. Mengamati setiap gerakan yang kulakukan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa banyak bergerak dengan lukamu itu. Rupanya Jugram tidak mengurangi tenaganya untuk membuatmu diam."

"Maafkan saya, Tuan."

"Tidak perlu. Itu lebih baik daripada mengikatnya dengan tali. Aku tak sampai hati melukai anakku sendiri."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini!"

Teriakanku menggema, namun tak menggetarkan Yhwach. Dia hanya terdiam di sana, menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Seakan aku masih melakukan kesalahan yang mengusik ketenangan dirinya.

"Kau memilih jalan yang salah untuk memercayai seseorang, Rukia. Kurosaki bukanlah orang yang bisa jadi penyelamat hidupmu. Bahkan, dia tidak lebih buruk dariku."

Aku menggertakkan gigiku dengan tangan terkepal. Tidak bisa melawan ketika Jugram menggenggam pistol terang-terangan. Dia memberi peringatan yang mengancam.

"Ichigo membenci darah Kuchiki, tidak seperti diriku yang lebih mengasihanimu—memberi kehidupan kepadamu—"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang berusaha kaukatakan," potongku sengit. "Kau mengatakan itu sebagai memberiku kehidupan? Tidak ada yang namanya kehidupan ketika kau memberikan kebohongan besar dalam hidupku!"

"Itu takdirmu sebagai seorang Kuchiki terakhir. Ahh, ataukah kau ingin lebih cepat menemui ajalmu seperti apa yang sudah dialami orang tua juga kakak laki-lakimu?"

Jadi itu benar, aku adalah seorang keturunan terakhir. Tidak menepis bahwa mataku panas dan air mata tertahan di pelupuk mata. Emosiku tidak bisa berbohong kepada sebuah kenyataan pahit.

Dan pembunuh berdarah dingin—yang bersikeras sudah memberikan harapan dalam hidupku—Yhwach memulai semuanya.

Aku menelan ketakutanku, melawan rasa gentar. "Kau membunuh mereka?"

Dia tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Senyumnya tidak pernah terlihat baik. "Bukan tanpa alasan."

Air mataku jatuh tak tertahan. Sudah cukup emosiku selalu berubah buruk. Berapa banyak lagi air mata yang harus kukeluarkan?

"Cerita ini cukup panjang, kuharap kau tidak cepat bosan," sindirnya, bersandar pada sofa dengan kedua tangan bertaut di atas pahanya. Alisnya naik terlalu tinggi, matanya mengamatiku. "Semuanya bermula ketika Kuchiki Sojun—ayah biologismu—mencuri apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Kelurga Kuchiki yang terhormat, salah satu kelompok _yakuza_ tertua dan disegani di Jepang telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Mereka menyimpan _black diamonds_, berlian langka yang kupercaya akan diserahkan Sojun sebagai akhir dari kerja sama kami. Dan takdir berkata lain pada sebuah pengkhianatan, ketika Sojun lebih memilih menyimpan hasil jerih payahku untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia seorang pemimpin tamak yang bermain dengan api."

Aku menyeka air mataku dengan punggung tangan, memejamkan mataku erat.

"Sojun bersikeras tidak ingin memberikan _black diamonds_ yang seharusnya adalah milikku. _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth_. Seperti hukum pembalasan yang sudah ada sejak lama, aku mengambil apa yang mereka miliki—sesuatu yang berharga. Berlian dengan berlian, kehidupan dengan kehidupan. Kau bisa menebak itu, bukan?"

Mataku tertuju kepadanya, memandang tak percaya. Bahkan aku tak begitu yakin dengan indera pendengaranku sendiri.

"Aku mengambil dirimu sebagai bentuk ancaman bagi Sojun. Tapi, apa yang mereka berikan sebagai balasan?"

Tiba-tiba tawa Yhwach terdengar keras, memenuhi ruangan seperti raungan hyena yang haus akan dahaga. Akan hiburan yang memuakkan.

"Tidak ada. Mereka tidak berniat membalas, bahkan setelah kutembak mati istrinya—tidak lain adalah ibu biologismu."

Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya, berusaha untuk melawan. Tangan Jugram menahan bahuku, mendorongku kembali hingga jatuh terduduk ke atas sofa. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melepaskan amarahku di hadapan dirinya. Seorang pembohong, pembunuh keji.

Iblis itu sendiri.

"Untuk apa menuntut balas bagi orang yang tidak pernah kaukenal selama hidupmu?" tanyanya. "Orang yang meninggalkan dirimu di tangan musuhnya sendiri? Mereka tidak menyayangimu, Rukia. Akulah yang memberikan kesempatan untukmu—"

"Hentikan!"

Tenggorokanku tercekat, kedua lututku terasa lemas. Wajahku tertunduk dengan air mata menetes hingga ke dagu. Dadaku rasanya seperti ditikam berkali-kali. Isakan memberikan penderitaan juga penyesalan.

Aku sangat membenci Yhwach. Aku meragukan jati diriku. Mempertanyakan siapa sebenarnya orang tuaku? Mengapa mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja di dalam gelap?

_Mengapa?_

"Menangis tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun. Tidak ada yang akan peduli, Rukia. Seorang Ichigo yang begitu bodoh pun jatuh karena kesalahannya sendiri—sama seperti yang terjadi pada Sojun. Dua orang yang memilih takdir yang sama. Dua orang yang saling membenci, namun terikat pada sebuah berlian yang tidak akan pernah menjadi milik mereka. Sampai kapanpun."

Yhwach menggerakkan tangannya, memberi kode. Mataku kembali terbelalak ketika tiga orang dengan kepala ditutup oleh karung dibawa ke tengah ruangan, di belakang punggung Yhwach. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, kecuali tubuh ringkih yang gemetar dan isakan terdengar kentara. Memberi sentuhan dingin pada punggungku.

Beberapa kaki tangan Yhwach berdiri di belakang mereka. Pistol di tangan dan aku segera tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Mereka," tunjuk Yhwach dengan jarinya. Wajahnya acuh tak acuh, terlihat bosan. "—membiarkanmu pergi begitu mudahnya tanpa pengawasan. Dengan tugas sebagai penjaga gerbang juga pengurus rumah, aku mulai meragukan kesetiaan mereka bagi Basterbine. Siapa pun yang tidak setia, tidak bisa memberikan keseluruhan waktunya untuk bekerja dengan baik akan mendapat hukuman. Itu aturan keras bagi mereka yang mengabdikan dirinya bagi Basterbine."

Tenggorokanku kering, tercekat begitu satu orang penjaga mengokang senjatanya.

Ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Ingatlah, Rukia, ini semua terjadi karena dirimu," lanjut Yhwach.

Kata-katanya merobek hatiku, akal sehatku.

Aku tidak bisa menyaksikan ini.

"Lakukan."

Perintah Yhwach dilakukan tanpa tertunda, tidak ada keraguan. Suara letusan berikut darah memuncrat di udara, membasahi lantai. Teriakan mengisi ruangan seperti raungan binatang yang putus asa. Dan tenggorokanku seakan terbakar.

Aku yang berteriak, tidak bisa menahan kemarahan berikut rasa tak berdaya ketika Jugram menahan tubuhku. Lututku membentur lantai ketika tembakan kedua terlontar.

Dan kegelapan seakan merengut kesadaranku. Suaraku tidak lagi tertuju kepada masa depan. Memanggil impian yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Hal terakhir yang bisa kutangkap hanyalah suara letusan ketiga, berikut samar-samar suara Ichigo ditelan kehampaan.

'_Maafkan aku, Rukia…'_

.

.

**_*_to be continued_*_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_I know it's been a while, too long I guess_… hehe… Maaf karena terlalu lama untuk mengupdate fic ini! Mau sedikit curhat alasan dibalik ak lama meng-update 2 ficku (ini dan The Dark Legacy), itu karena ak ada project di duta. Bagi yang belum tahu, sekarang ak sudah membuat (resmi) orific pertamaku! Yeaay! _Thanks to all of you_! Berkat semangat dan dukungan kalian yang selalu membaca juga mereview fic2ku selama ini, pembelajaran dari dunia fanfiction membuatku bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi di duta. Aku benar-benar senang! Dan yang mau coba membacanya, link ada di profile FB-ku, karena di sini tidak bisa promosi ^^. Orific dengan pen name berbeda (karena ak memutuskan Morning Eagle adalah pen name khusus untuk fanfiksi). Cek link FB ku di profile fanfic.

Untuk chapter ini, sebenarnya penuh rasa frustrasi dan menggambarkan kejatuhan Rukia. Makanya aku butuh waktu lama buat bermeditasi (?) buat dapat feel yang tepat untuk menulis. Tapi sulit, ahh maaf bila tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian.

Ichigo matikah? Bagaimana dengan nasib Rukia? Tahan pertanyaan kalian hingga chapter berikut ^^ alur akan cepat karena (lagi2) sebenarnya ini bukan fic ber chapter panjang. Hehe..

Ak terlalu sering menggambarkan Ichigo tertembak, di bahu, di pinggang, di kaki, dsb. Haha.. memang nasibnya selalu begitu xD

Terima kasih sekali lagi bagi yang masih membaca fic ini! Terima kasih buat review kalian yang sangat-sangat membantu juga berharga! _Love u always_~

Dan maaf ak tidak bisa balas satu per satu review kalian, selain yang berbentuk pertanyaan. T_T

.

**Balasan untuk pertanyaan reviewers:**

**Kuchiki Hatsuki**: Halo! Rukia sudah terpisah dari kecil, bisa dibilang sejak bayi, itu terjawab di chapter ini. Makanya dia tidak punya memori tentang Kuchiki sedikit pun, Yhwach udah menculik dia karena konfliknya dengan Sojun. Si geta mesum masih belum jelas, belum ada kesempatan buat munculin si satu ini. Unohana itu penjaga Kuchiki pada awalnya, tapi berubah gila (?) hilang akal begitu kejatuhan Kuchiki dan dia tahu Kuchiki mempunyai satu kebusukan (hanya dia yang tahu ^^).

**wakamiya hikaru**: Halo! Rukia ada rasa sama Ichi, sedikit, tapi belum jelas. Terlihat di chapter ini kalau dia sebenarnya peduli kok.

_Thanks to _**rukichigo, hikarishe, Naruzhea AiChi, Kuchiki Hatsuki, wakamiya hikaru, Kuromizukou Ryuuki, Eonnichee835, wowwoh geegee, purplebean, ichigo, riuna, rukiisoya, ayoepotoks, Permen Lemon, tiwie okaza1, ciiaa, Guest, NFGDRGN, Zizah, amie haruno995**… Terima kasih buat review kalian! Juga semangatnya! 3

**My playlist (sedikit berganti ^^):**

_Sia- Dressed in Black, Alive_

_Skylar Grey- Come Up For Air_

_BTS (Suga)- First Love_

_BTS- Cypher Part 3 Killer (feat Supreme Boi), Cypher Part 4, Butterfly, I NEED U_

_BTS (Jimin)- Lie _

_These songs don't belong to me…_


End file.
